Harry Potter et le Pouvoir des Loups
by Malicia Lupin
Summary: TRADUCTION Harry est laissé pour mort dans une forêt pleine de loups par son oncle, mais ce ne sont pas des loups ordinaires... Dernier chapitre. La suite est aussi une traduction et s'appellera Harry Potter et la Cité Perdue des Canidaes. CHAP 3 CORRIGE
1. L'arrivée

**HARRY POTTER ET LE POVOIR DES LOUPS**

Disclaimer: rien est moi ce qui n'est pas à JKRowling est à SHAWNIE.

J'ai corrigé le chapitre que j'avais déja publié, c'était bourré de fautes, merci à ceux qui m'ont déjà envoyé des review.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1: L'arrivée

Une nuit, une voiture s'arrêta à l'orée d'une forêt, un homme de grosse taille en sortit, tira de la banquette arrière une couverture enroulée sur elle-même et la lança durement à terre.

- Bon débarras, cracha l'homme puis il donna des coups de pied à la couverture roulée qui émit un son voilé.

-Tu te plaints? C'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a quinze ans, dit-il en donnant un autre coup de pied.

- Eh bien, j'espère que les loups, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils vivaient ici, feront un bon déjeuner avant de te tuer, fit l'homme, en donnant un troisième coup de pied à la couverture avant de retourner dans la voiture et de partir.

Un peu plus tard, la couverture se tortilla et plusieurs hurlements s'élevèrent autour d'elle, puis des voix.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Je peux sentir son sang, dit une voix féminine.

- Je peux le sentir aussi, dépêchons-nous d'enlever la couverture, dit la voix d'un vieillard, puis ils obéirent et découvrirent un garçon battu et ensanglanté.

- Ciel, il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, nous ferions mieux de l'amener au village Aîné, dit alors un homme.

-Pourrons-nous le manger s'il ne se survit pas? Demanda une fillette avec espoir.

- Arrête ça, s'il peut nous entendre votre secret n'en sera probablement plus un et de toute façon vous connaissez nos règles: nous ne sommes pas autorisés à manger les humains, dit l'homme, grondant l'enfant.

-Et maintenant dépêchez-vous, prenez l'autre bout de la couverture, et portons-le en sûreté. Et je vous veux informer les autres clans que ce garçon est sous notre protection, commanda l'homme, puis la fillette suivit prestement les ordres.

Au levé du soleil, le garçon remua douloureusement.

- Oh bien, vous êtes réveillé, dit une jeune fille.

-Qui êtes vous, et où suis je ? Et vous avez demandé si vous pouviez me manger? Demanda le garçon, alors qu'il cherchait ses lunettes, puis il vit une fille d'environ son âge, aux cheveux marron clair et aux yeux bleus perçants qui le fixaient.

-Non, ce n'est pas moi et mon nom est Jocelyn et tu es dans mon village. Au fait, quel est ton nom? Demanda Jocelyn

-Mon nom Harry Potter, commença Harry, mais il fut stoppé par un homme entrant dans la pièce.

- Jocelyn, tu ne devais pas le réveiller, dit un vieillard qui semblait utiliser ses dernières forces.

-Je ne l'ai pas réveillé, il s'est réveillé tout seul, se défendit la fille.

-C'est bon, va dire à l'Aîné, qu'il est réveillé, dit l'homme et Jocelyn sortit rapidement.

Une fois seul, l'homme regarda Harry.

- Mon nom est David, et je te donnerai ton petit déjeuner, mais je te préviens qu'il ne peut pas venir tout de suite puisque nous ne cuisinons que très peu, informa-t-il puis partit avant qu'Harry n'ai pu demander quoi que se soit.

Le petit déjeuner consista en une viande inconnue que Jocelyn faisait manger à Harry qui ne pouvait pas le faire seul à cause de ses blessures. « Ce n'est pas de mauvais mais ça a besoin d'assaisonnement. » pensa Harry, mais décidé à n'en rien dire.

Dès qu'Harry eut fini de manger, il s'assis seul et regardait autour de lui, il s'aperçut alors qu'il était lui-même sur un lit de dimensions normales dans une petite chambre mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'observer davantage car la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit.

-Je suis ravi de voir que notre nourriture est à votre goût, dit un homme d'âge mûr, se dirigeant au côté d'Harry.

-Mon nom est Warren, je suis en charge de ce village et vous êtes en sécurité ici, aussi longtemps que vous restez à l'intérieur du village, dit-il avec une sorte d'avertissement dans la voix.

-Quand pourrai-je partir? Demanda Harry.

-Pas pour le moment j'en ai peur, vous êtes pas mal blessé et le Guérisseur du village le plus proche ne pourra pas venir avant quelques jours à cause de la pleine lune d'hier soir, répondit Warren.

-La pleine lune? Le guérisseur est un loup-garou? Demanda Harry visiblement inquiet.

- Oui, c'en est une, mais vous devez savoir que vous êtes dans un espace sous le contrôle du Ministère où ils gardent les loups-garous en échec, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es en sécurité avec nous, informa Warren, alors qu'Harry approuvait d'un signe de tête.

-Je ne suis pas inquiet, j'ai un ami qui est un loup-garou, il s'appelle Remus Lupin, corrigea Harry.

-J'ai entendu parler de lui, il visite quelquefois les autres villages, dit Warren qui sembla perdu dans ses pensées. Je demanderai demain aux autres villages de l'informer que tu es là, poursuivit-il puis il se leva pour sortir mais s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte: J'enverrai quelqu'un pour passer de temps avec toi, tu auras de la compagnie et cette personne pourra changer tes pansements. Je suis désolé, mais c'est tout ce nous pouvons faire pour t'aider, s'excusa Warren avant de sortir.

Le lendemain, les choses n'allèrent pas comme prévues, Harry avait commencé par avoir une forte fièvre et ceux qui le soignaient savaient qu'une ou plusieurs de ses nombreuses coupures sérieuses étaient infectées.

-Jocelyn, va chercher un seau d'eau propre et des chiffons, vite, ordonna Warren.

-Joyce, va avec les autres pour les aider à recueillir les herbes que le guérisseur a indiqué, pendant que je le soigne, commanda-t-il à une femme plus âgée qui obéit immédiatement en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Monsieur, je pense que c'est mauvais, nous pourrions le perdre, s'inquiéta David car il avait lui-même vérifié les bandages d'Harry et avait trouvé une grande infection sur son bras.

-Je doute que toutes les herbes que nous connaissons peuvent arrêter ça, à moins que… Warren s'arrêta, comme s'il pensait à une solution.

-Monsieur, ne me dîtes que vous allez faire ce que je pense que vous allez faire? Interrogea David.

-Nous aidons toujours les étrangers et n'en avons jamais perdu aucun lorsqu'ils étaient dans notre village, informa Warren tandis qu'il fermait ses yeux. J'aurais souhaité qu'il y ait une autre solution, mais comme vous le savez notre forme de lycanthropie est différente des loups-garous typiques.

-Je sais que nous sommes les seuls qui pouvons réellement commander notre loup, répondit David qui semblait encore incertain.

-Et également que notre lycanthropie augmente notre système immunitaire et nous guérit plus rapidement que normalement, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres des choses, continua Warren, alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Nous n'avons pas le choix, je serai celui qui le mordra, vous devez trouver un endroit qui n'est pas blessé ou coupé, que je puisse le mordre à cet endroit, informa Warren, un instant plus tard il était un grand loup argenté.

-Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y ait un endroit intact. Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour trouver, obéit David en vérifiant les bras d'Harry, il trouva cependant un peu de peau claire et saine sur sa jambe gauche.

-La peau ici est sans tâche, informa David, puis le loup plaça une partie de sa bouche autour de la jambe et avec une légère hésitation, le mordit juste assez pour faire couler du sang, puis se transforma de nouveau de façon à voir les dommages faits.

-Bien, seulement une petite piqûre faite d'une dent, elle guérira complètement dans l'heure et si tout va bien Harry sera entièrement guéri après cette nuit, observa Warren, puis il sortit pour avertir les villageois de ce qui venait de se produire.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla sans douleur et fut effrayé puisqu'il pouvait à présent voir clairement sans ses lunettes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant.

-Harry, remercie Dieu, j'ai pensé que nous t'avions perdu, répondit Jocelyn avec enthousiasme, puis elle s'assit à côté du lit.

-Jocelyn, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, est-ce que le guérisseur est venu et m'a soigné? Questionna Harry, remarquant qu'il n'avait plus aucun bandage.

-Harry, je suis désolé, nous n'avons pas eu le choix, sinon tu serais mort, s'excusa Jocelyn, le regardant d'un air désolé. Nous l'avons fait pour te sauver, continua-t-elle, regardant ses pieds.

-Fait quoi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Demanda Harry, mais une autre voix l'interrompit.

-Harry, calme toi s'il te plait, je vais t'expliquer, le coupa Warren qui fit un pas dans la salle. Notre forme de lycanthropie a des propriétés curatives et nous t'avons transformé pour te sauver, continua-t-il calmement.

-QUOI, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous m'avez transformez en loup-garou pour me sauver? Cria Harry, son visage montrant sa colère.

-Harry, tu dois te calmer ou l'animal qui est maintenant en toi te contrôlera et tu deviendras un monstre que les humains et les animaux craignent, avertit Warren toujours calmement.

Cela pris quelques minutes, mais Warren vit Harry se calmer.

-Si tu peux rester calme, nous pouvons t'aider à apprivoiser le loup et le transformer en ce que vous les sorciers appelez votre forme animagus, informa Warren alors qu'Harry se calmait lentement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, je croyais que les loups-garous étaient incontrôlables? Interrogea Harry, regardant Warren.

-Il y a un secret que seulement quelques personnes connaissent, commença Warren, puis il s'assit sur une chaise présente dans la pièce. Vois-tu, il y a des loups-garous qui peuvent contrôler l'animal qui est en eux et la seule manière pour un nouveau loup-garou de le faire est d'avoir été mordu par un descendant direct du premier loup-garou, continua-t-il, mais voyant le regard intrigué de Harry, il soupira: Je devrais peut-être commencer par le début.

-Il y a mille ans, un mage noir nous a créé, nos ancêtres étaient d'origine magique et pouvaient contrôler le loup présent en eux. Mais le mage noir était fou et il a créé un virus, que nous appelons aujourd'hui lycanthropie, pour transformer les humains qui ont été mordus par ses créations afin de créer plus de loup-garou mais il a fait une erreur terrible. Warren regarda le sol. D'une façon ou d'une autre chaque nouveau loup-garou commençait à perdre le contrôle de son loup et nous en connaissons le résultat: le loup-garou moderne, fit tristement Warren.

-Mais et vous, comment pouvez-vous contrôler votre loup? Demanda Harry.

-Les premiers loups-garous se sont échappés en tuant le mage noir et se sont secrètement installés parmi des humains, là ils ont découvert que seulement leurs descendants directs n'auraient aucun problème à apprivoiser leur animal. Tout le monde dans ce village est un de leur descendant direct, tous exceptés Jocelyn, termina Warren.

-Jocelyn a été mordu par un villageois? Demanda Harry.

-Non, elle était comme toi, nous l'avons trouvée gravement blessée et nous avons décidé de la transformer en l'une des notres puisqu'elle avait perdu sa famille dans une attaque de loup-garou alors qu'elle avait seulement cinq ans.

Lorsque Warren eut terminé, Harry resta silencieux.

Pendant un moment personne ne parla, jusqu'à ce que Harry se tourna vers Warren.

-Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivera à moi maintenant? S'enquit Harry.

-Tu dois apprendre à maintenir ton loup sous ton contrôle et une fois que ce sera fait, tu pourras rester avec nous ou retourner dans le monde sorcier, l'informa Warren.

-Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour me former et qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire au sujet de ma condition? Interrogea l'adolescent.

-Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'un mois, puisque nous avons quelques capacités spéciales qui nous ont rendus différents des autres loups-garous, et pour ta deuxième question, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de le dire à quiquonque mais attention je dois te dire que les autres loup-garou sauront que tu es l'un des leurs, avertit Warren et Harry acquiesça, signe qu'il avait compris le message.

-Alors je voudrais repartir une fois que je serai formé, décida Harry en regardant Warren.

-Donc nous commencerons ta formation demain mais pour l'instant, tu peux aller marcher dans les environs et parler aux quelques personnes qui habitent ici, ils t'accueilleront à bras ouverts, dit Warren, puis il se leva et sortit.

Lorsque Warren l'eut laissé, Harry se perdit dans ses pensées. "Super, un problème de plus pour le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu." Pensa amèrement Harry avec un long soupir mais une voix interrompit ses pensées.

-Je peux te montrer les alentours maintenant, si tu veux, l'interrompit Jocelyn, surprenant Harry qui avait oublié sa présence dans la pièce.

-Au fait, quel âge as-tu? Demanda Harry soudainement, puisque Jocelyn semblaient plus jeune que lui de plusieurs années .

-Quinze ans. Je sais que je semble plus jeune. C'est à cause de notre lycanthropie, elle ralentit notre vieillissement, ainsi nous pouvons vivre trois fois plus longtemps qu'un humain normal, l'informa-t-elle.

-Ainsi nous pouvons avoir jusqu'à 225 ans? Fit Harry, choqué.

-La plupart des personnes dans ce village ont plus de cent ans et Warren, le plus ancien a environ deux cents ans, indiqua Jocelyn.

-Ça prendra un certain temps pour que je m'y habitue mais puis-je voir vton village maintenant? Demanda Harry, et Jocelyn approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Je te laisse quelques minutes le temps que tu te changes, il y a des vêtements propres dans les tiroirs là-bas, ça devrait aller pour le moment et plus tard nous pourrons aller en ville pour en chercher des neufs, précisa Jocelyn en montrant une armoire dans un coin de la pièce avant de sortir.

Le petit village n'avait qu'un peu plus de vingts cabanes d'une pièce et aucun signe d'objets modernes.

-Jocelyn, vous n'avez pas d'électricité ou de chose moderne? Interrogea Harry.

-Et bien ici tout le monde a plus de cents ans Harry et ils ont décidé il y a longtemps de garder les choses simple, répondit Jocelyn au nouveau loup-garou.

Un groupe de villageois apparut, portant quatre grands cerfs morts.

-Ah Harry, je pense que tu devrais retourner dans la cabane, il est temps de nourrir le loup qui est en nous et tu n'es pas encore prêt à te transformer, lui dit Jocelyn, puis elle le poussa rapidement vers sa cabane.

-Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas rester et mangez avec vous? Demanda Harry mais lorsque Jocelyn et les autres se transformèrent en loups gris et se dirigèrent vers le cerf mort, Harry pensa "Je ne crois pas que je veux voir ça.", il se dirigea donc rapidement vers sa cabane.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Jocelyn apparut dans la cabane d'Harry.

-Vous mangez de la viande crue, n'est-ce pas? Dit Harry regardant de ses yeux verts Jocelyn qui s'était assise.

-Le sang qui recouvre la viande est comme des sucreries pour nos loups et cela nous aide à les maintenir sous contrôle mais heureusement nous devons manger une seule fois par jour pour le maintenir heureux, lui indiqua Jocelyn. Je sais que cela ressemble à quelque chose de Hannibal Lector mais comme le loup tu mangeras avec plaisir de la viande crue. Mais juste un avertissement ne te transforme pas en humain avant que la viande ne soit dans ton estomac et tu ne voudrais pas savoir ce qui se produit sinon, avertit Jocelyn et Harry acquiesça.

-Mais est-ce que vous cuisinez même si vous ne manger rien de cuit? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, mais malheureusement ça ne semble pas satisfaire notre loup, ainsi nous devons manger de la viande crue, répondit-elle. Autre chose à ce sujet, nous n'avons jamais faim jusqu'au prochain repas, qui a lieu le matin ou l'après-midi suivant, précisa Jocelyn juste au moment où une femme entrait dans la pièce avec un plat rempli de nourriture cuisinée.

-Mangez jeune homme, ceci pourrait être le dernier repas cuisiné que vous mangerez, ordonna sévèrement la femme.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Grace. Malheureusement, j'ai des corvées à faire, je te verrai plus tard, d'accord? Fit Jocelyn avant de sortir alors qu'Harry se remettait sur son lit, se demandant dans quoi il s'était encore fourré mais il s'endormit rapidement.

**A suivre...**

J'espère que vous avez aimé,

Quoi qu'il en soit laissez-moi une review, même si c'est négatif, j'accepte tous, ça peut m'aider à m'améliorer.


	2. Loup Magique

**HARRY POTTER ET LE POUVOIR DES LOUPS**

Disclaimer: rien est moi ce qui n'est pas à JKRowling est à SHAWNIE (j'ai oublié de le mettre au premier chapitre mais j'ai son autorisation).

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu, j'ai modifié le premier chapitre.

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review et désolée à ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre mais je ne vous oublies pas, pas d'inquiétude.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2: Loup Magique

Le jour suivant la transformation d'Harry, Warren expliqua à Harry comment effectuer la métamorphose.

-Alors sache que la première transformation te semblera…étrange, mais après un certain nombre d'essai, cela te semblera normal et ce sera plus facile de te transformer en loup, lui enseigna-t-il.

-Pourquoi, de nos jours, les transformations ont-elles l'air douloureuses? Demanda Harry en se remémorant les transformations de Remus.

-La race des lycanthropes s'est transformée au cours des siècles, personne ne sait réellement pourquoi. Bon assez avec les leçons d'histoire, déclara Warren arrêtant les questions d'Harry. Commençons ta première transformation, ferme les yeux et cherche l'animal qui est en toi, lui expliqua-t-il alors qu'Harry obéissait.

Quelques minutes plus tard:

-Je l'ai mais il essaie de se battre, fit Harry, effrayé par le loup en lui.

Warren sentant les craintes d'Harry lui dit:

-Détends-toi Harry, tu dois lui montrer que tu es le plus fort, ne soit pas intimidé par le loup.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Harry se battait par la force de la volonté avec le loup, il était d'ailleurs attaqué par les instincts animaux de celui-ci.

-Je ne peux pas il est trop fort, se découragea Harry.

-Harry essaie de te concentrer sur ton passé comme un humain le ferais et sert-en pour prendre le contrôle du loup, encouragea Warren essayant d'aider Harry.

Les minutes passèrent et Harry semblait se détendre.

-Je crois que c'est bon mais je l'ai presque perdu, informa Harry à l'Aîné, ses yeux toujours clos.

-Maintenant que tu as le loup sous ton contrôle, essaie de te focaliser sur lui et tu devrais te transformer, continua Warren.

Après quelques minutes, il y eut un léger pop et là où précédemment était assis Harry, se tenait un grand loup blanc qui ressemblait à un Husky.

-Wow! Nous n'avions jamais vu un loup blanc auparavant, fit Warren avec respect mais tout de même mêlé d'un peu de crainte.

-Maintenant Harry essaie de revenir à ta forme première, demanda Warren, puis dans la seconde suivante, Harry revint à sa forme humaine.

-Wow, il me semblait que tous mes sens avaient augmenté de plusieurs niveaux, dit Harry.

-Tu t'habitueras à les utiliser mais maintenant il te faut de la pratique, ce que nous ferons jusqu'au repas qui viendra bientôt j'espère, si la chasse a été bonne, informa Warren avant de continuer l'entraînement.

Quelques heurs plus tard, plusieurs villageois entrèrent dans le village en portant cinq gros chevreuils.

-Pendant que nous mangeons, nous laissons le loup prendre le contrôle mais ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant il sait que tu es seigneur et maître de ton corps. Il s'endormira quand il aura fini de manger et ensuite tu reprendras le contrôle, le rassura Warren.

-Je peux déjà sentir sa présence, prévint Harry.

-DAVID, envoie un de ces chevreuils de ce côté, Harry a besoin de manger maintenant, appela Warren puis sans aucun effort David lança un gros chevreuil à trois mètres cinquante de là où ils se trouvaient.

-Va Harry et mange, dit Warren puis Harry qui ne pouvait plus contenir le loup en lui se transforma et se jeta sur le chevreuil.

Il déchira et dévora la chair de l'animal puis après cinq minutes, toujours sous forme de loup, se promena et s'installa sur un coin d'herbe où il s'allongea et s'endormit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Warren sous forme humaine se dirigea vers lui.

-Harry, tout va bien? S'enquit-il, en secouant le loup blanc qui se transforma rapidement en humain.

-Ouais, je ne pensait pas que je pourrais utiliser le loup comme ça, répondit Harry qui se rappelait le goût de la viande crue.

-Tiens, bois, ça va t'enlever le goût de la bouche, dit Warren en lui tendant un bol d'eau qu'il but rapidement.

-Est-ce qu'on doit le faire tous les jours? Demanda Harry après que sa bouche eut été purifiée du goût de son repas.

-Oui, j'en ai peur parce que nous devons satisfaire notre loup mais dans le futur souviens-toi de boire un bol d'eau avant de revenir à ta forme humaine, conseilla Warren. Harry acquiesça mais il se sentait fatigué, il s'excusa donc et entra dans sa cabane.

Pendant que Harry apprenait à être un loup garou chez ces derniers, la nouvelle de sa disparition se répandit rapidement. Dumbledore rassembla l'Ordre du Phénix au douze square Grimmaurd la nuit même.

-Si je vous ai rassemblé aujourd'hui c'est pour vous dire que tous les rapports sur la disparition d'Harry sont vrais, introduisit gravement Dumbledore, après que tout le monde se soit installé.

-Mais comment, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ses gardiens? Demanda quelqu'un.

-Mme Figgs, qui garde toujours un œil sur Harry, m'a dit que depuis son retour la semaine dernière, il n'est jamais sorti de la maison mais elle n'a jamais rien vu d'inhabituel, commença Dumbledore, jusqu'à il y a deux jours, jour où Vernon Cassius Dursley, l'oncle de Harry a placé une couverture enroulée dans le coffre de sa voiture.

Dumbledore s'arrêta, cherchant comment continuer, puis il poursuivit:

-J'ai appris il y a quelques heures, ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque j'ai utilisé le Veritaserum sur son oncle, il semble que Vernon ait toujours du mal à accepter la différence d'Harry et qu'il l'ai battu la semaine dernière et qu'ensuite il ait laissé son corps inconscient dans les bois, où se trouvent des colonies de loup-garou.

Lorsque Dumbledore eut terminé, la salle se remplit de bruyantes exclamations, tout le monde savait que les chances de survie d'Harry étaient proches de zéro.

-Mais monsieur, nous devons faire quelque chose, Harry est peut-être en vie! S'exclama une jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

-Tonks, il y a déjà Remus Lupin et les autres loup-garou de l'Ordre qui recherchent Harry en ce moment, aucun autre ne connaît les huit villages loup-garou comme eux et avec les relation de Remus, Harry sera retrouvé rapidement, dit Dumbledore sûr de lui mais dans son cœur il savait que ce ne serait probablement pas le cas.

Les heures qui suivirent, aucun ne parla, tout le groupe attendait en silence, ne voulant pas partir après les dernières nouvelles. Soudain la cheminée s'enflamma trois fois révélant deux filles et un garçon.

-Bonsoir Ron, Hermione et Ginny, vous avez bien fait de venir, salua Dumbledore face aux regards incertains que lui jetaient les adolescents.

-Monsieur, que s'est-il passé, pourquoi sommes-nous ici? Demanda Hermione, inquiète.

-Je suis désolé de vous le dire mais Harry a disparu de sa maison, commença Dumbledore puis il leur raconta tout ce qu'il savait et lorsqu'il eu fini, il leur dit:

-Tous les trois, vous allez rester ici jusqu'à la fin de l'été parce que j'ai peur que Voldemort en ait maintenant après vous pour avoir des informations sur Harry. Pour le moment, montez dans vos chambres et demain je vous apporterai les nouvelles d'Harry, dit Dumbledore aux trois adolescents qui montèrent lentement dans leur chambre, inquiets quant au destin de leur ami.

Tôt le matin, un homme au regard fatigué cherchait dans une petite clairière. « Harry était ici mais il y a d'autres odeurs » pensa Remus alors qu'il essayait de les identifier. « Pas bon, pas bon du tout »

- Deux loups-garous inconnus étaient près d'Harry, dit Remus refusant de croire que son fils adoptif soit mort, vérifiant le sol. « Il y a un grand nombre de loup-garou du village qui détestent les étrangers » pensait-il sinistrement, puis il suivit les traces des loups-garous inconnus avant de s'arrêter au bord de la grande clairière qui était décidément trop grande pour un petit village.

-J'aurais dû savoir que je ne trouverais rien dans cette partie de la forêt, dit-il ne voyant rien sauf de l'herbe et des arbres éparpillés. « J'aurais mieux fait de vérifier les autres traces » pensait Remus alors qu'il scannait la frontière de la clairière mais il se retourna et repartit sans remarquer que plusieurs personnes le regardaient à deux mètres de lui dans ladite clairière.

Alors que Remus jetait un coup d'œil, il passait seulement une heure dans chaque village pour voir et sentir si Harry y était mais malheureusement il fut obligé de rester la nuit dans un des trois villages amis jusqu'au matin pour reprendre ses recherches.

L'après-midi du deuxième jour de recherches, Remus retourna Square Grimmaurd pour rapporter le résultat de ses recherches.

-Monsieur, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pu trouver Harry nulle part, dit Remus, désespéré de n'avoir pu retrouver son presque filleul. J'ai sentit l'odeur d'Harry mais d'une manière ou d'une autre je ne peut pas la suivre, expliqua tristement Remus, la tête baissée.

-Je suis sûr que vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez, Rémus, répondit Dumbledore, plaçant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune loup-garou.

-Tu devrais te reposer, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour l'instant, suggéra Dumbledore puis Remus sortit sans un mot.

Lorsque Remus fut sortit, Dumbledore soupira profondément. « Je crois que nous avons perdu notre dernier espoir de gagner la guerre. » pensa tristement Dumbledore. Puis il se souvint d'une promesse, « Je suis désolé, Lily, James, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu protéger Harry pour vous. » songeait-il avec tristesse, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Une semaine plus tard, au village, Harry travaillait avec Warren les nouveaux talents qu'il possédait désormais.

-Harry, il y a plusieurs choses que nous, les loups-garous pouvons faire, peux-tu m'en citer quelques unes? Demanda Warren, s'asseyant à l'extérieur sur une chaise en bois.

-Euh, nous avons l'ouïe, la vue et l'odorat accrus, nous pouvons les utiliser quand nous allons chasser, dit Harry en grimaçant en se souvenant qu'il avait tué un animal pour aider à nourrir le village.

-Oui, c'est quelques unes de nos capacités et les seules que loups-garous modernes possèdent eux aussi mais nous avons d'autres pouvoirs que les nouveaux loup-garou ont perdus et c'est ce que je vais t'apprendre aujourd'hui, informa Warren.

-Tu sais que les premiers loups-garous sont des créatures magiques, commença-t-il lançant un coup d'œil à Harry, les dons magiques que nous possédons sont le « mode furtif », l'invisibilité, et ce que nous pouvons appeler la téléportation.

-Téléportation, qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Harry.

-Se téléporter nous permet de voyager sur certaines distances en quelques secondes, la façon la plus simple de le dire est se téléporter, c'est-ce que tu appelle aussi Transplanage, indiqua-t-il.

-Vous voulez dire que nous pouvons Transplaner? Fit Harry, excité.

-Oui et non, notre pouvoir de téléportation ne peut nous envoyer qu'à un endroit que nous ne pouvons voir visuellement, cela veut dire que nous ne pouvons transporter que sur deux ou trois kilomètres, et c'est une apparition tout à fait silencieuse, précisa Warren.

-Quelques questions, la première, est-ce qu'on peut utiliser ses pouvoirs sous forme humaine et est-ce que c'est aussi concerné par les loi du Ministère à propos des mineurs? S'inquiéta Harry.

-Pour ta première question, oui, et pour ta seconde, il semble que la magie des loups-garous ne peut être détecté par le Ministère de la Magie, pour eux nous sommes juste des loups-garous moldus, répondit Warren.

-Mais je suis un sorcier, le Ministère le saura si je fais de la magie, craignit Harry, une partie de lui voulais apprendre cette magie mais l'autre était inquiète à propos du Ministère.

-Harry, il y a maintenant deux types de magie en toi, la magie sorcière et la magie des loups-garous, tout ce que tu dois faire c'est te concentrer sur la magie des loups-garous et tu deviendras indétectable à toutes les alames, même si tu lances des sorts, apprit-il à un Harry souriant.

-Vous voulez dire que maintenant je peux faire de la magie quand je le veux! S'exclama Harry, visiblement ravi de l'idée.

-Oui Harry mais d'abord tu dois la contrôler cette magie ou tu seras détecté, avertit Warren ce que Harry compris rapidement puis ils commencèrent à s'entraîner.

Cela pris une autre semaine à Harry pour apprendre la magie des loups et grâce à cela, il trouva que chasser était très facile puisque maintenant il pouvait marcher juste derrière un chevreuil ou un autre animal sans que ceux-ci ne le sentent puis il le tuait proprement.

A la fin de cette semaine, Harry en loup blanc alla dans un village ami avec Jocelyn.

-Est-ce que tu penses que Voldemort a appris d'une manière ou d'une autre l'existence du neuvième village? Interrogea Harry dans le langage des loups alors qu'ils chassaient dans la forêt.

-C'est ce que nous devons découvrir et j'espère que non mais nous devrions nous dépêcher Harry, téléportons-nous le reste du chemin, suggéra-t-elle, puis ils disparurent et réapparurent trois fois avant d'atteindre le village.

Harry et Jocelyn arrivèrent au village et retrouvèrent rapidement leur forme humaine et furent accueillit par le chef du village.

-Bonjour jeune Jocelyn, jeune Harry, ravi de vous revoir, fit un homme avec des cheveux bruns, saluant chaleureusement les deux adolescents.

-Paul, Aîné Warren aimerait savoir si les Mangemortssont revenus et ce qu'ils savent, enchaîna Harry, espérant des réponses.

-J'ai peur de devoir vous dire qu'ils sont revenus et qu'ils nous ont pressés de les rejoindre mais nous ne rejoindrons jamais Voldemort, dit Paul renforçant les adolescents dans l'idée que le village se battrait pour la lumière. Mais j'ai de perturbantes nouvelles, trois meneurs ont rejoint Voldemort, il y a Robert, Andy et Dan, ils ont déjà déplacé tous les habitants de leurs villages, informa-t-il sinistrement.

-Génial, rassemblés, ils sont plus de mille loups-garous, s'inquiéta Jocelyn.

-Aussi, je suis ravi que vous soyez là, je devais envoyer un message à Aîné Warren, Voldemort sait où se situe le neuvième village, dit Paul.

-Mon dieu, désolé nous devons partir immédiatement, annonça Jocelyn précipitamment puis les deux adolescents se transformèrent en loup et utilisèrent la téléportation au lieu de courir à travers la forêt et retournèrent à leur village en quelques minutes.

De retour au village, Warren les regarda l'air grave.

-Ce n'est pas bon, puisque seuls les meneurs des villages et les personnes les plus dignes de confiance peuvent pénétrer ce village, j'ai peur que Voldemort ne soit capable de nous trouver, déclara Warren, dégoûté par la trahison des leaders des trois villages.

-Nous devons faire quelque chose, avoir un plan ou un endroit où nous pourrions mettre tout le monde en sécurité, pressa Harry, maintenant inquiet pour ses nouveaux amis.

-Je suis désolé de le dire mais nous n'avons jamais pensé que les anciens sorts qui cachent le village depuis plus de deux cents ans failliraient un jour donc nous n'avons pas de plan du tout, répondit sinistrement Warren.

-Nous pouvons aller voir Dumbledore et lui demander de l'aide, suggéra Harry mais Warren agita la tête en signe de négation.

-Nous n'avons qu'une seule option, nous devons rester et nous battre mais même avec nos pouvoirs j'ai peur que nous ne survivions pas à cette bataille, dit Warren regardant tristement les adolescents.

-Aîné, vous ne pouvez pas vous battre, s'il vous plaît, essayons de nous cacher et concevoir le village futur, dit Jocelyn les larmes aux yeux.

-Non Jocelyn, nous avons tous vécu plus d'une centaine d'années et je sais qu'ici tout le monde excepté vous deux est fatigué de vivre aussi longtemps, nous préfèrerions mourir dans la bataille plutôt que de continuer notre existence, expliqua Warren aux deux adolescents plus que tristes. Mais vous deux vous devez continuer, Harry, s'il te plaît occupe-toi bien de Jocelyn et je veux que vous quittiez le village dès demain, continua Warren.

Les adolescents protestèrent mais ils furent coupés par Warren:

-Non, vous devez vivre, tout le monde ici acceptera son destin donc s'il vous plaît faîtes vos valises et partez demain matin. Prenez soin l'un de l'autre et continuez à vivre pour nous, recommanda l'Aîné en prenant chacun d'eux dans ses bras puis les deux adolescents sortirent de la cabane.

Tôt le lendemain matin, juste avant l'aube, Harry et Jocelyn écoutaient les instructions de dernière minute.

-Souvenez-vous, gardez votre condition de loup-garou secrète ainsi que notre histoire et la particularité de votre métamorphose. De plus il faut que vous soyez fatigués comme les autres loups-garous puisqu'ils sauront que vous en êtes un, les avertit Warren et les deux adolescents acquiescèrent.

-Aîné, je pensait à quelque chose, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera pour Jocelyn, elle n'est pas une sorcière, elle ne pourra pas rester à l'école avec moi, s'inquiéta Harry pour son amie.

-Sous forme humaine, Jocelyn ne peut pas te suivre mais puisque nous ressemblons à des Husky sous notre forme animale, elle peut passer pour un animal magique, informa Warren puis Jocelyn, voyant que Harry argumenterait, le coupa:

-Harry, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, j'aime beaucoup être un loup-garou, souviens-toi juste de me nourrir convenablement.

Warren approuva.

-Vous devez tous les deux savoir qu'un steak cru de quinze centimètre par cinq peut calmer votre loup et attention quand vous vous nourrissez, prévint-il puis donna à chacun d'eux une dernière étreinte paternelle. Maintenant passez une bonne journée et dernière chose, dit Warren, se souvenir de quelque chose, vous aurez certainement besoin de cette aide pour aujourd'hui, continua-t-il en sortant une baguette magique et quelques Gallions.

-Merci, je pourrai appeler le magicobus avec ça, dit Harry en prenant la baguette et l'argent.

-La baguette a été trouvée sur un sorcier mort donc fais ce que tu veux avec, indiqua Warren.

Ensuite les habitants du village firent leurs adieux aux deux adolescents puis Harry et Jocelyn, après un dernier signe, se transformèrent et coururent à travers la forêt.

**A suivre...**

Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu, envoyez des review, ça me fait très plaisir de voir qu'on apprécie ce que je fais et j'accepte toute sorte de review, mettez votre avis, bon ou mauvais.

A dans deux semaine…


	3. Le Retour

**HARRY POTTER ET LE POUVOIR DES LOUPS**

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi ,ce qui n'est pas à JKRowling est à SHAWNIE, j'ai d'ailleurs son autorisation pour traduire.

Désolée pour le retard mais je ne pouvais plus du tout me connecter et je suis soulagée que ça remarche, au moins pour lire!

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review et désolée à ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre.

Chapitre 3: Le Retour:

A l'orée d'une forêt sombre juste à l'aube, deux loups, l'un argent l'autre blanc, apparurent sur une route déserte et deux secondes plus tard se tenaient deux adolescents au même endroit.

-Je ne crois pas être revenu dans le monde magique, déclara un adolescent aux cheveux noirs en regardant autour de lui.

-C'est le moins que tu puisses dire Harry, répondit une jeune fille aux cheveux brun foncé, mais penses-tu qu'il y aura des problèmes avec les professeurs à cause du fait que tu as un loup comme animal domestique?

-Peut-être, mais j'essaierai de les convaincre que tu es mon nouveau familier mais j'ai peur pour notre alimentation, penses-tu que nous pourrons nous nourrir sans attirer les soupçons? Demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment mais nous ne devrions pas nous étendre sur ce sujet, allons-y, répondit Jocelyn, impatiente.

-Bien, Votre Majesté, je vais vous menez jusqu'à votre couche, la taquina Harry.

Puis il prit la baguette que lui avait donné Aîné Warren mais à la seconde où il la toucha elle explosa, envoyant Harry au sol. Jocelyn accourut.

Au sol Jocelyn vérifiait qu'Harry n'avait rien mais sa main était en sang.

-Harry, tu vas bien? Demanda-t-elle à son compagnon blessé.

-J'ai atrocement mal à la main mais ça va déjà mieux, haleta-t-il alors qu'il tenait contre lui sa main blessée qui guérissait déjà.

-Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé, se demanda Jocelyn mais un gros BANG retentit et un bus violet à trois étages apparut soudainement.

-Désolés de vous avoir fait attendre, nous ne prenons que rarement des passagers ici, dit un jeune homme à l'allure bizarre puis Harry se releva rapidement.

-Nous voudrions aller tout les deux au numéro cinq Square Grimmaurd s'il vous plaît, indiqua Harry puis Jocelyn et lui montèrent dans le bus.

-Cela fera un demi Gallion ou un Gallion si vous voulez plus de services, dit l'homme.

-Je prendrai un demi Gallion mais gardez la monnaie, nous n'avons besoin de rien pour le moment, dit Harry en lui tendant une pièce d'or.

-Le voyage durera une heure parce que nous avons beaucoup de passagers, alors installez-vous confortablement, leur indiqua l'homme et les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers les lits.

-Jocelyn, tiens-toi. La première fois que je suis venu, j'ai fait le trajet sur le sol, avertit Harry avant que le bus ne démarre.

Plus d'une heure passa avant l'arrêt du bus à Square Grimmaurd où les deux adolescents descendirent.

-Rappelle-moi de me venger sur toi d'avoir pris ce truc infernal! S'exclama une Jocelyn furieuse.

-Viens Jocelyn, nous devons marcher un peu avant d'arriver au numéro douze, rappela Harry à le jeune fille en colère.

-Marchons, mais quand nous serons organisés tu payeras pour ça Potter, promit-elle.

-Hey, je voulais que personne ne sache d'où nous venions exactement et tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas Maugrey Fol Œil, il nous aurait fait passer autour du pâté de maison, passer devant la maison je ne sais combien de fois et on aurait fini par s'éloigner d'ici avant de réellement entrer dans la maison alors viens! Répliqua-t-il en la tirant.

Après cinq minutes de marche, Harry s'arrêta entre deux constructions.

-Ha ha! Harry il n'y a pas de numéro douze ici, se moqua Jocelyn mais Harry lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et elle sursauta de surprise lorsque les deux maisons se séparèrent pour en laisser apparaître une autre.

-Viens Jocelyn et tu devrais te transformer en loup et te rendre invisible, conseilla-t-il et après un coup d'œil, elle obéit.

Harry fut surpris, quand il ouvrit la porte, de se faire jeter à terre.

-Qui êtes-vous et comment connaissez-vous cet endroit? Interrogea Rogue, ses cheveux toujours aussi gras, pointant sa baguette sur Harry.

-Je suis blessé, vous avez oublié la personne que vous détestez le plus après seulement un mois, répondit le jeune homme, alors que Rogue réalisait qui il avait en face de lui, le saisissait et le tirait à l'intérieur.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, dans la cuisine, Harry fit de nouveau face à de nombreuses baguettes.

-Hey, les gars c'est moi, Harry Potter, se défendit le jeune homme regardant les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Ça ne peut pas être Harry, il doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est, répondit quelqu'un qu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas.

-Harry tu sais que tu as changé en quatre semaines, déclara Jocelyn dans le langage des loups et de la voix la plus basse qu'elle pouvait.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule solution, posez-moi une question sur mon passé, proposa Harry puis Maugrey s'avança.

-Si tu es Harry, donne-moi le nom de quatre célèbres farceurs de Poudlard, ordonna-t-il.

-Hum, il y a Lunard, mon ex-professeur de Défense: Remus Lupin; Patmol, mon parrain: Sirius Black; Cornedrue, mon père: James Potter et le traître Queudvert qui était le gardien du secret de ma famille et qui les a vendu alias Peter Pettigrew, répondit Harry en souriant.

-Il a raison, c'est Harry Potter, déclara Maugrey en regardant Harry, à présent dans une étreinte à briser les os de Mrs Weasley.

Après quelques minutes privé d'air, Molly libéra Harry.

-HARRY JAMES POTER, où étais-tu, nous étions tous inquiets pour toi, le réprimanda-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai été recueilli par un village de loup-garou moldus et j'ai été assez en forme seulement maintenant pour repartir, mentit-il mais ils ne semblaient pas le croire.

-Mais Remus a cherché dans les huit villages et il n'a pas pu te trouver, fit remarquer Molly, observant Harry.

-C'est parce que j'était dans un village caché et protégé par de puissantes protections, c'est normal que Remus n'ai rien su de ce village, informa Harry, mais désolé je ne peux rien révéler à quiconque sur ce village.

-Ce n'est pas grave, nous sommes ravis de te voir sain et sauf, répondit joyeusement Molly.

Alors qu'Harry parlait avec Molly, Rogue lança:

-Potter, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas fait mordre par un loup-garou!

-Laissez-moi voir, la nuit dernière c'était la pleine lune, ai-je l'air malade? Demanda Harry.

En réponse toutes les têtes hochèrent négativement.

-Bien maintenant, nous devons éclaircir quelques points. Je dois vous présenter mon nouveau familier: Jocelyn.

Juste après ces paroles, Jocelyn, toujours sous forme canine, apparut et s'assit près d'Harry, très joyeuse.

-Potter, vous vous êtes fait berner: c'est un loup-garou! Cria Rogue, faisant rapidement un pas en arrière et pointant sa baguette sur l'animal.

-Professeur Rogue, je sais qu'elle en à l'air d'un mais c'est juste un grand Husky, magique qui plus est, répondit calmement Harry se mettant rapidement entre Jocelyn et Rogue.

-Professeur Rogue, vous faites erreur, veuillez diriger votre baguette ailleurs, commanda le voix de Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci entra dans la cuisine.

-Mr Potter, ravi de vous revoir sain et sauf, dit gentiment le vieil homme, il laissa Jocelyn renifler sa main, puis elle le laissa la caresser.

-Beau chien, tu dis qu'elle est magique, demanda Dumbledore.

-Exact, mais j'ai besoin d'une grande faveur: voyez-vous, elle a besoin d'une nourriture composée de deux steak crus et avec de la chance très saignants tous les jours pour la garder heureuse et en bonne santé, informa Harry.

-C'est possible, as-tu besoin de la nourrir maintenant? Interrogea-t-il.

-Oui je pense que se serait plus sage de le faire tout de suite, mais nous devons sortir de la pièce, Jocelyn peut être assez méchante quand elle mange, suggéra Harry et heureusement personne ne se plaignit, puis il quitta l'Ordre plutôt rapidement, laissant Dumbledore derrière.

-Je resterai, Professeur, Jocelyn ne me fera pas de mal, mais pouvez-vous laisser aussi deux bols d'eau et s'il vous plaît n'entrez pas avant une heure, recommanda Harry et Dumbledore acquiesça.

-Je vais partir, mais j'aimerais te voir plus tard, déclara Dumbledore avant de sortir.

Une seconde après que la porte se soit refermée, deux steaks accompagnés de deux bols d'eau apparurent.

-Wow, service rapide, cool! Fit Harry avant de se métamorphoser rapidement en loup et de dévorer la viande aussi bien que Jocelyn.

Une heure plus tard, un coup à la porte réveilla les deux loups dont l'un lapa rapidement un peu d'eau et retourna à sa forme humaine.

-Entrez, c'est bon maintenant, répondit Harry, puis la porte s'ouvrit révélant un Dumbledore souriant.

-Maintenant que Jocelyn est nourrie, peux-tu me parler d'elle? Demanda Dumbledore en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

-Et bien, sa magie lui permet le « mode furtif », l'invisibilité et une téléportation à petite portée, environ deux kilomètres, informa Harry mais un aboiement de Jocelyn rappela quelque chose à Harry.

-Merci de me le rappeler, dit Harry à Jocelyn, puis il se tourna vers Dumbledore: Elle est aussi diablement intelligente, termina-t-il.

-Puis-je supposer qu'elle te sera fidèle? Ajouta Dumbledore.

-Oui, elle m'est vraiment loyale et toute personne qu'elle connaît est mon ami, répondit Harry en grattant la tête de Jocelyn.

-Bien grâce à cette conversation, je peux permettre à Jocelyn de rester à tes côtés pendant les cours, mais peut-être pas dans celui de Potions, informa Dumbledore.

-Oui, j'avais aussi prévu de ne pas l'amener en cours de Potions, tel que je connaît le Professeur Rogue il essaierait de l'empoisonner et encore je ne sais même pas si continuerai les Potions. Oh, au fait, des nouvelles de mes BUSE? Questionna Harry.

-Elles arriveront la semaine ou début août, répondit le vieil homme.

Une fois que le sujet Jocelyn fut épuisé, Dumbledore reprit:

-Harry tu dois le savoir, toutes tes affaires ont été détruites par ton oncle qui purge une peine à vie pour ton meurtre, alors si tu pouvais faire une liste, j'enverrai des membres de l'Ordre les chercher pour toi.

-Mais Monsieur, je peux aller les chercher moi-même, de plus j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle baguette puisque je suis sûr que mon - si on peut l'appeler comme ça - oncle l'a aussi détruite, argumenta Harry avec un air maussade alors qu'il parvenait au passage sur son oncle.

-Harry, nous pouvons facilement remplacer ta baguette sans que tu sois présent. De plus Voldemort a accentué ses recherches sur toi depuis ta disparition, tu ne peux donc pas sortir d'ici avant le début de l'école, refusa sévèrement Dumbledore.

-Professeur, si j'arrive à la porte de la cuisine sans que vous ne m'ayez stutéfixé, vous me LAISSEREZ aller au Chemin de Traverse et si je suis stutéfixé, je resterai ici sans me plaindre, proposa Harry à la grande surprise du directeur.

-Harry, je ne peux pas, je ne te ferai jamais de mal volontairement, refusa Dumbledore.

-Professeur, de toute façon si vous ne le faites pas, je trouverai un moyen d'y aller en déjouant les gardes que vous aurez placé autour de moi, déclara calmement Harry.

Dumbledore savait que Harry serait capable de le faire.

-Très bien Harry mais tu l'aura voulu.

Alors qu'il parlait sa baguette apparut dans sa main puis il lança un sortilège sans dire un seul mot mais durant ce temps Harry n'était pas resté sur sa chaise. En effet, d'un mouvement rapide, en un clin d'œil, il était à côté de sa chaise.

-Je me suis exercé pendant que j'étais dans ce village, Professeur, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point je suis rapide maintenant, informa Harry d'une voix calme; sur ces paroles Dumbledore envoya plus de sortilèges.

A la fin, Dumbledore avait envoyé presque continuellement un mur de divers sorts mais Harry les esquivait de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables. Harry parvint à la porte de la cuisine sans être fatigué pour un sou.

-Il me semble que j'ai gagné, j'irai au Chemin de Traverse vers neuf heures demain matin. Oh et je serai accompagné d'une fille moldue qui connaît l'existence de notre monde, alors dîtes à mes gardiens qu'elle est avec moi, informa Harry à un Dumbledore sidéré.

-Harry nous n'avions pas décidé ceci, le pari n'est donc pas valide, dit Dumbledore essayant d'arrêter Harry dans son idée d'aller au Chemin de Traverse.

-Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit, Professeur, si vous ne me laisser pas y aller, je trouverai un moyen de partir d'ici et j'exécuterai cette performance à nouveau et ce très rapidement, répliqua Harry très sérieusement, toujours d'une voix calme, puis il sortit de la cuisine avec Jocelyn dans son ombre.

Alors qu'Harry sortait de la cuisine, Molly se planta devant lui:

-Tu auras la chambre de Sirius, tu sais où elle est?

Harry approuva puis regagna les étages supérieurs.

Alors qu'Harry entrait dans la pièce, sa douleur refit surface.

-Je devrai avoir honte de moi-même, je n'ai même pas pensé à Sirius ces quatre dernières semaines, dit Harry tristement en s'asseyant sur le lit, des larmes commençant à se former dans ses yeux.

-Harry, cette mort n'est pas de ta faute, arrête de t'en blâmer, tenta de le réconforter Jocelyn, inquiète après s'être métamorphosée en jeune fille.

-Comment ne puis-je pas, puisque je suis celui qui a mené un groupe d'adolescents inexpérimentés au Département des Mystères et qui nous ai presque fait tuer, rétorqua Harry plutôt bruyamment.

-Harry, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, tu m'as tout dit pendant les premières semaines, tu étais au village donc je sais que ce n'était pas de ta faute, répondit Jocelyn regardant Harry directement dans les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas, je…, Harry s'arrêta, les larmes coulant librement de ses yeux, puis Jocelyn s'approcha rapidement de lui et l'enlaça.

-Harry s'il te plait parles-en, ça t'aidera, dit doucement Jocelyn.

Harry toujours dans ses bras ne dit rien, l'étreinte affectueuse le calmait et le réconfortait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on cogna à la porte, Jocelyn se transforma rapidement en loup et se coucha sur le lit.

-Entrez, la porte est ouverte, appela Harry puis Ron, Hermione et Ginny entrèrent.

-HARRY! s'écrièrent-ils, puis les deux filles se précipitèrent dans ses bras et le serrèrent contre elles.

-J'ai besoin d'air s'il vous plait, haleta Harry après quelques minutes alors que ses amies s'écartaient.

-Vous êtes trop souvent avec Mrs Weasley, plaisanta Harry mais les yeux de ses amis étaient dirigés sur le lit.

-Harry, c'est un loup-garou! S'exclama Hermione, reconnaissant la forme loup de Remus.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me dit ça? Hermione, tu sais bien que les loups-garous se transforment seulement à la pleine lune, puisque tu as lu probablement chaque livre les concernant, plaisanta Harry, se récoltant une claque sur le bras.

-Tu as raison à ce sujet, je crois que c'est un Husky, mais où l'as-tu trouvé? Lui demanda Hermione, pendant que Jocelyn reniflait leurs mains avant de les laisser la caresser.

-En fait c'est elle qui m'a trouvé, quand mon oncle m'a laissé dans la forêt elle m'a aidé et ça m'a sauvé, les informa Harry mais ne disant pas l'entière vérité, et maintenant elle est ma compagne.

-Mais Harry, où étais-tu ces quatre dernières semaines? Nous étions certains que tu étais mort, puisque Remus ne te retrouvait pas, demanda Ron.

-Désolé, je suis lié au secret, donc je ne peux pas vous le dire, à moins que je sois vraiment obligé, répondit Harry, semblant désolé mais une voix interrompit leur entretien.

-LES ENFANTS, DESCENDEZ, LE DÉJEUNER EST PRÊT! Retentit la voix de Molly à travers la pièce.

-Allez-y, j'ai beaucoup mangé ce matin, je n'ai pas faim, précisa Harry dont la viande mangée par son loup lui ferai tenir jusqu'au prochain repas.

-Bien, mais nous reviendront bientôt, dit Hermione en sortant avec les autres.

Une fois que les trois amis furent partis, Jocelyn se retransforma en jeune fille.

-Tu as de bons amis, peut-être que nous devrions leur dire. Au moins à mon sujet, proposa Jocelyn.

-Non, pas maintenant, peut-être plus tard, avant que l'école ne commence, répondit Harry, il se laissa tombé sur le lit, se sentant fatigué.

-Hey, regarde, ils m'ont donné un panier! S'exclama Jocelyn, montrant un grand panier pour chiens.

-Je le prendrai, tu pourras avoir le lit, c'est le moins que je puisse faire, puisque tu es coincée en tant que mon familier, proposa Harry en se levant.

-Non, mauvaise idée, quelqu'un pourrait entrer, penser que tu as été transformer en fille et que ton familier a été emmené ou autre, plaisanta Jocelyn.

-Bien sûr Jocelyn Potter, plaisanta Harry en retour.

-Maintenant que tu es en bonne santé, Jocelyn Potter doit avoir un bel anneau, rit Jocelyn, mais la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit.

-HARRY POTTER, à qui parles-tu? Exigea Hermione, regardant autour, mais heureusement, Jocelyn s'était déjà transformée en loup avant que Hermione n'ai eu le temps de la voir.

-Oh, à personne en particulier, mais qu'est ce que tu veux? interrogea Harry rapidement.

-Mme Weasley veut que tu manges quelque chose ou que tu viennes au moins en bas, répondit Hermione d'une manière qui voulait dire que Molly viendrait probablement le chercher s'il ne venait pas dans la minute.

-Ok je viens, je serai en bas dans une seconde, indiqua Harry, puis Hermione regarda Jocelyn, qui essayait de sembler innocente.

-Viens Jocelyn, allons voir ce que veux Mrs Weasley, déclara Harry, puis il suivi Hermione jusqu'à la cuisine.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il vit qu'une grande partie de l'Ordre y était toujours et déjeunait.

-Harry chéri, assieds-toi et mange quelque chose, dit Molly en empilant quelques sandwichs devant Harry, avant même qu'il ne soit assis.

-Ah, Mme Weasley, je ne peux pas manger tout ça, s'exclama Harry, il était sûr, qu'il ne pourrait pas contenir les deux repas combinés du loup et de lui-même, tout comme il était sûr de ne pas vouloir voir ce que son loup avait mangé.

-Harry chéri, tu dois manger quelque chose, continua Molly l'incitant à manger.

-Je suis désolé Mrs Weasley, je ne peux pas manger autre chose, j'ai eu une longue journée, aussi je voudrais me reposer un moment, refusa Harry en se levant rapidement, ses sens accrus ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup.

-Bien mon chéri, mais tu devras manger plus au dîner, avertit Molly alors qu'il sortait.

De retour dans sa chambre, Harry s'appuya contre la porte, essayant de se calmer le plus rapidement possible.

-Jocelyn, pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas manger après nos repas? Demanda Harry, Jocelyn se transforma en fille puis lui répondit.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais un peu nauséeuse quand Ginny a essayé de me donner un bout de viande de son sandwich, confia Jocelyn frémissant à la pensée de ce qui aurait pu se produire si elle l'avait mangé.

-Tu sais, je m'interroge sur quelque chose que j'ai remarqué, dit soudainement Harry, arpentant la pièce. Jocelyn, as-tu remarqué que les autres loups-garous du village, semblaient lécher tout le sang avant de commencer à manger? Demanda Harry à une Jocelyn perplexe.

-Oui, je l'ai remarqué, ils le font puisque les loups aiment le goût du sang, informa Jocelyn se demandant à quoi pouvait penser bien Harry.

-Je me demandais, si nous pouvions faire une potion qui reproduit exactement le sang, continua Harry, jetant un coup d'oeil à Jocelyn.

-Harry tu es un génie, avec cette potion, nous pourrions manger de la nourriture normale, puisque tout que nous aurons dans notre estomac sera liquide! S'exclama Jocelyn, espérant que cela satisferait les besoins de leur loup et qu'ils pouraient alors vivre normalement.

-Allons-y alors, peu importe combien j'ai méprisé Rogue, nous avons besoin de son aide, dit Harry avec un soupir, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

De retour dans la cuisine, Harry remarqua Rogue dans un coin, qui mangeait un sandwich et ne semblait pas heureux d'être là.

-Professeur Rogue, puis-je vous parler en privé?

Après les paroles d'Harry tout le monde se retourna, pensant qu'il avait perdu la tête.

-Mr. Potter, j'espère que vous n'allez pas me demander de vous faire la potion Tue-loup, renifla Rogue, assez fort pour que chacun l'entende.

-Pas du tout, monsieur, puisque je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, mais j'espérais que vous connaîtriez une potion pour reproduire du sang pour l'alimentation de Jocelyn, je pense qu'elle est plus intéressée par le sang que par le steak cru en lui-même, répondit Harry.

Pendant un moment, le maître des potions sembla perdu dans ses pensées.

-Il y a une potion simple, elle peut transformer l'eau en sang et j'ai entendu dire que quelques vampires avaient l'habitude de l'utiliser pour assurer leurs besoins, donc je pense que votre chien pourra en bénéficier, siffla Rogue.

-Alors pouvez-vous s'il vous plait me fournir cette potion, je vous payerai le double du montant des ingrédients, informa Harry puis Rogue lui jeta un regard mauvais.

-Trois Gallions par mois seront suffisant pour un approvisionnement d'un mois de potion, Potter, et je vous donnerai la potion seulement une fois que je serais payé, avertit Rogue puis Harry acquiesça.

-Ca marche, mais avant, est ce que je peux avoir un échantillon pour demain, pour voir si ça fonctionne ou pas, demanda Harry, puis Rogue approuva d'un signe de tête.

-La potion sera prête, fit Rogue mettant fin à la conversation.

-Merci professeur Rogue, vous ne savez pas ce que ça veut dire pour moi, dit Harry sincèrement, avant de se diriger, à nouveau dans sa chambre.

Pendant le reste de la journée, Harry passa la majeure partie de son temps avec ses amis, il leur parla du village loup-garou où il avait été et comment ils étaient gentils avec lui. Et heureusement pour lui, à l'heure du dîner, il pouvait manger son repas.

Le lever du soleil du lendemain réveilla Harry, alors qu'il dormait dans le panier pour chien, sous forme de loup.

-C'est une bonne chose que tu sois réveillé, j'étais sur le point de commencer à manger, lui dit Jocelyn en baillant sur le lit de la taille de celui d'un roi, regardant les deux steaks sur le sol.

-Ça doit être torture pour vous de vous arrêtez de manger, n'est-ce pas? Parla Harry dans le langage des loups avant d'aller rapidement manger un des morceaux de viande.

A huit heures trente, Harry et le loup Jocelyn entrèrent dans la cuisine où Molly servait le petit déjeuner aux amis de Harry.

-Très bien tu es debout, j'étais sur le point de te l'envoyer, lui dit Molly en rassemblant ses plats.

-C'est bon Mme Weasley, je prendrai quelque chose au Chaudron Baveur, répondit Harry, mais d'après les regards de ses amis ils ne savaient pas de quoi parlait Harry.

-Harry, nous n'avons pas prévu de sortir aujourd'hui et avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, ce ne serait pas sage que tu sortes de la maison, informa Molly à Harry.

- Je crois que mon pari avec professeur Dumbledore n'est pas valable, dit Harry entrant dans une colère noire, avant de sortir en trombe, Jocelyn sur ses talons.

Une fois sorti de la cuisine, il alla directement à la bibliothèque où était installé le réseau de cheminette, pour s'arrêter à la porte.

-Génial, Tonks et Maugrey sont là, chuchota Harry à Jocelyn, puis il réfléchit rapidement à un plan.

-Jocelyn, forme humaine et reste invisible puis une fois que le voix est libre, va au Chaudron Baveur, je serai juste derrière toi, dit rapidement Harry, puis Jocelyn disparut. À l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, Tonks et Maugrey furent effrayés quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-Etes-vous prêts à partir? Demanda Harry mais s'arrêta alors que les deux se levaient.

-Désolé Harry, tu ne peux pas y aller, nous ramèneront tes affaires pour toi, dit Maugrey, de façon bourrue.

-Alors vous ne me laissez pas le choix, j'irai à pied, répliqua Harry puis il sortit rapidement et courut vers l'entrée de la maison, mais il se téléporta rapidement à la porte de bibliothèque, invisible, pour attendre que Tonks et Maugrey courent après lui.

-Non Potter vous n'avez pas le droit! Hurla Maugrey puis il sortit en courant de la bibliothèque accompagné de Tonks, mais ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils entendirent:

-Le Chaudron Baveur! Prononcé d'une voix de jeune fille.

-Qui était-ce, ce n'était ni Hermione ni Ginny, donc qui? Demanda Tonks pendant qu'ils se précipitaient à la bibliothèque où ils virent la cheminée s'enflammer.

-Le Chaudron Baveur! S'exclama Harry Potter.

-Il nous a dupés, mais comment? S'interrogea Tonks, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

-Va informer Dumbledore, je les suis, grogna Maugrey avant de transplaner hors de la salle.

Au Chaudron Baveur, Maugrey fut mécontent de ne voir ni Harry ni la fille mystérieuse nulle part.

-Tom, avez-vous vu Harry Potter entrer ici? Questionna Maugrey au barman édenté.

-Désolé Maugrey, j'ai vu la cheminée s'enflammer deux fois mais personne n'en est sorti, s'excusa Tom.

-Zut, zut et rezut, Harry est plus sournois que je ne le pensais, grogna Maugrey, puis il se dirigea rapidement à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse et l'ouvrit.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où ils doivent aller maintenant et j'attendrai, grommela Maugrey pendant qu'il descendait la rue mais il ne remarqua pas deux loups invisibles passer en courrant près de lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, à Gringotts, Harry et Jocelyn apparurent.

-Nous avons cinq minutes pour aller à mon coffre sans risques, alors il sera facile de se glisser à nouveau derrière lui, déclara Harry en souriant puisqu'il venait juste de découvrir que sa magie de loup était indétectable pour l'oeil magique de Maugrey.

-Allons-y alors, je meurs d'envie de voir ta fortune, après tout ce que tu m'en a dit, pressa Jocelyn en traînant Harry à l'intérieur de la banque.

Le trajet au coffre de Harry fut une réussite mais il prit plus de temps que nécessaire, en effet Harry avait eu besoin d'une nouvelle clef de coffre et de signer quelques papiers concernant le testament de Sirius, Harry ayant hérité de la fortune des Black, ce qui triplaient la taille de sa chambre forte.

Harry et Jocelyn se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la banque.

-Wow Harry, tu as tellement d'or, commença Jocelyn mais tous deux sentirent Maugrey juste derrière la porte.

-Qu'est ce que tu en penses Jocelyn? Est-ce que Maugrey pense vraiment que nous ne sommes pas encore entrés dans la banque? Lui demanda Harry.

-Très probablement, puisqu'il ne nous a pas vus passer devant lui, mais comment passerons-nous devant lui sans ouvrir les portes? Demanda Jocelyn, puisque Maugrey le remarquerait si les portes s'ouvraient et se refermaient toutes seules.

-Simple, nous restons invisibles et nous attendons que quelqu'un entre pour partir, répondit Harry.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps.

Un peu plus tard avec un grand sac de pièces de monnaie et un portefeuille spécial rempli d'argent moldu, Harry et Jocelyn entrèrent dans le magasin de baguettes magique de Ollivander où ils discutèrent avec le propriétaire.

-Harry Potter, je vous avais dit que vous pourriez vous arrêter et passer pour une nouvelle baguette magique, indiqua Ollivander, apparaissant soudainement devant les adolescents.

-Monsieur, j'ai eu une expérience avec une baguette magique qui ne m'appartenait pas et qui a explosé quand j'ai essayé de l'utiliser et je me demandais ce qui avait pu se passer, s'enquit Harry à Ollivander.

-Hmm, une baguette magique qui explose... Ha, ce n'était pas une fausse? Questionna Ollivander mais Harry secoua la tête.

-Non, hmm, qu'est-ce qui pourrait la faire exploser, pensa tout haut Ollivander, je ne suis pas sûr pour le moment mais laissez-moi essayer quelque chose, s'il vous votre main au dessus de cette baguette magique mais ne la touchez pas, indiqua Ollivander en pointant une baguette magique mais dès que Harry l'eut fait:

-AÏE, ce truc est chaud! S'exclama Harry, retirant rapidement sa main avant de la frotter.

-Restez immobile pendant une seconde, je voudrais vous scanner, lui demanda Ollivander puis il agita sa baguette devant Harry.

-Curieux, votre signature magique change en quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu avant, informa Ollivander; agitant toujours sa baguette devant Harry.

-Mais il n'y a pas que cela, je doute que n'importe quel noyau de baguette magique puisse contrôler cette puissance que je perçois, mais...

Ollivander s'arrêta, partit dans la réserve derrière la salle où ils se trouvaient, puis il revint avec six boîtes.

-Placez votre main au dessus de ces baguettes magiques, dit Ollivander car Harry semblait incertain à obéir mais à sa surprise rien ne se passa.

-Bon, maintenant ouvrez une boîte et essayez un sortilège. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce magasin est l'un des rares endroits, autre que les écoles, où les étudiants mineurs peuvent faire de la magie, informa Ollivander.

Harry trouva une baguette magique d'apparence simple dans la boîte et la prit.

-Lumos! Prononça Harry, puis une lumière apparut au bout de la baguette magique, mais elle n'était pas de la couleur habituelle, la lumière était dorée.

-Harry Potter, je dois vous féliciter, vous devez être le premier sorcier à faire avec succès de la magie sans noyau dans sa baguette magique, révéla Ollivander impressionné.

-Qu'est que vous voulez dire? Questionna Harry qui ne comprenait pas ce que l'homme voulait dire.

-Voyez-vous, ces baguettes magiques ont été accidentellement fabriquées trop mince, par conséquent je ne peux pas placer de noyau magique à l'intérieur, ainsi vous faites de la magie sans l'aide d'une créature magique, informa Ollivander.

-Ça veut dire que je peux faire de la magie sans baguette? demanda Harry.

-Oui, c'est possible, mais je vous suggérerais d'utiliser n'importe laquelle de ces baguettes pour la pratiquer, conseilla Ollivander puis Harry acquiesça, tout en vérifiant les autres boîtes.

-Je prendrai celle-ci, fit Harry, choisissant une baguette magique noire de trente centimètres, avec un dessin de phénix sur la poignée rouge.

-Bon choix, laissez-moi voir, cela vous fera un Gallion s'il vous plait, indiqua Ollivander.

Puis Harry paya sa baguette. Tandis qu'il payait, une baguette magique argentée de vingt-sept centimètres et demi attira l'attention de Jocelyn qui la prit et prononça: "Lumos!" juste pour s'amuser. Mais à sa surprise, la baguette dégagea une lumière dorée.

-Harry, est ce que c'était supposé se produire? Interrogea Jocelyn.

-Moi-même, j'ai pensé que vous étiez une moldue puisque je ne pouvais pas sentir de magie émaner de vous, déclara Ollivander, puis il fit le même scannage sur Jocelyn qu'il avait fait auparavant sur Harry.

-Hmm, oui Harry et vous avez la même signature magique, ça peut être une mauvaise chose comme une bonne, dit Ollivander incertain.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire? Interrogea Harry qui semblait inquiet.

-Harry, si votre signature magique change en celle de cette jeune fille, chacun de vous peut sentir la magie de l'autre et les personnes autour de vous penseront que vous êtes un moldu également, informa Ollivander à un Harry à présent de plus en plus inquiet.

-Mais je pourrai toujours faire de la magie si ça se passe bien, demanda Harry à Ollivander.

-Oui, et d'après ce que j'ai vu lors de mes examens, vous pourrez faire la magie puissante sans vous fatiguer, répondit Ollivander.

-Très bien je payerai la baguette magique de Jocelyn également et où puis-je me procurer un étui pour baguette magique, questionna Harry.

-Je peux vous vendre les deux baguettes et il existe un dispositif qui mélange la baguette à votre peau, ainsi personne ne peut remarquer qu'elle est sur vous, indiqua Ollivander puis Harry paya le tout.

Le voyage au Chemin de Traverse fut un succès, Harry avait acheté tout ce dont il avait besoin, une malle à cinq compartiment "poids plume" qui pouvait se rétrécir pour aller dans une poche, assez de livres pour une petite bibliothèque, des ingrédients de potion et d'autres objets dont il pensait avoir besoin.

Chez le glacier, Harry enseignait quelques sorts simples à Jocelyn.

-Le prochain, il se prononce Wingardium Leviosa, le sort de lévitation, dit Harry, prononçant la formule et effectuant les mouvements de baguette correspondant mais sans baguette.

-Ok, Wingardium Leviosa, dit Jocelyn copiant les mouvements de son ami.

-Il faudra que je me souvienne des mouvements et des mots, s'inquiéta Jocelyn, semblant incertaine de pouvoir tout se rappeler.

-Ne t'inquiéte pas à ce sujet, ça devrait venir avec la pratique normalement, hmm essaie le Stupéfix, demanda Harry continuant à faire travailler Jocelyn.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Harry et Jocelyn se rendirent invisible et passèrent par le Chaudron Baveur avant d'entrer dans le monde moldu.

-Maintenant quelques achats moldus, nous avons besoin de nouveaux vêtements, déclara Harry alors que Jocelyn et lui-même redevenaient visibles dans une cabine.

Les achats durèrent presque jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, et Harry et Jocelyn marchèrent jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd et se dirigèrent vers la maison.

-Hey Harry, je viens juste de penser à quelque chose, puisque je peux faire des choses comme toi, peut-être que je n'ai pas besoin d'être ton familier pour être avec toi, déclara Jocelyn pleine d'espoir.

-Je pensais la même chose mais nous devrions attendre que les choses se calment au sujet de mon départ de la maison avant de tout leur raconter, répondit Harry mais une voix les interrompit dans leur conversation.

-Dites-nous quoi Mr. Potter, dit Maugrey en retirant sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Maugrey, je ne suis pas sûr de devoir vous le dire, rétorqua Harry, prêt à lever sa baguette magique.

-Potter il est temps de rentrer, nous savons tous que vous cachez quelque chose mais d'abord je dois effacer la mémoire de cette moldue, elle en sait beaucoup trop, continua Maugrey en cherchant sa baguette magique mais un autre sort fut lancé:

-Stupéfix! S'exclama Jocelyn, un faisceau doré frappa Maugrey qui tomba à terre, inconscient.

-Wow, ça a marché! S'enthousiasma Jocelyn souriant devant le succès de son sortilège.

-Stupéfix, prononça à son tour Harry et le même faisceau doré frappa une autre personne invisible.

-C'est tout? Demanda Harry à Jocelyn.

-Je ne sens plus personne autour de nous, oui je pense que Tonks était la dernière à nous suivre, informa Jocelyn avant de ranger sa baguette magique.

-Ok, je vais réveiller Tonks, nous devrions avoir quelques secondes pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous, tu es prête? Demanda Harry à Jocelyn qui inclina la tête, puis elle se transforma en loup et descendit la rue en courrant.

-Finite incantatem, dit Harry pointant sa baguette sur Tonks puis la seconde suivante il n'était plus là.

Au numéro douze Square Grimmaurd, Harry retrouva le loup Jocelyn.

-C'est bon, entrons et allons dormir un peu. Je crois que demain, nous aurons de gros problèmes, dit Harry à Jocelyn mais s'arrêta faisant face à un Dumbledore pas très content.

-Professeur Dumbledore, je vous l'avais dit que je le ferais, déclara Harry en regardant Dumbledore.

-Je savais que tu le ferais et j'ai été surpris que tu aies pu berner Maugrey, aussi je suppose que tu as appris des choses au village loup-garou, demanda implicitement Dumbledore.

-En effet j'ai pu avoir appris une chose ou deux, mais pour le moment je suis fatigué et je voudrais dormir, donc s'il vous plait pouvons-nous finir cette conversation demain, implora Harry.

-Bien mais puis-je voir ta baguette magique d'abord, je sais qu'elle n'est pas du même type que l'ancienne, demanda Dumbledore en tendant la main.

Harry obéit et plaça sa baguette dans la main du Directeur puis sourit alors qu'il voyait le regard effrayé de Dumbledore.

-Harry, cette baguette n'a aucun noyau, à quoi pensait Ollivander en te la vendant, informa Dumbledore, observant Harry.

-Professeur, Ollivander a découvert quelque chose à mon sujet qui ferait que le noyau de la baguette ne sert à rien puisqu'il ne peut pas contrôler ma nouvelle puissance, commença Harry qui lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était produit dans la boutique, excepté la partie avec Jocelyn.

-Ainsi Ollivander pense que tu peux faire de la magie sans baguette? S'interrogea Dumbledore, regardant Harry avec crainte, qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Alors je vais mettre au point un entraînement pour t'aider avec la magie sans baguette, nous feront ceci au début du mois prochain et plus tard nous travaillerons entre les cours quand l'école recommencera, termina Dumbledore puis il lui rendit sa baguette.

-Alors je vous verrai plus tard, je suis fatigué, je vais aller me coucher, dit Harry se mettant en marche vers les escaliers.

-Attends Harry, le Professeur Rogue a laissé ceci ici pour toi, appela Dumbledore qui remit une fiole à Harry.

-C'est la potion de sang? Demanda Harry.

-Exact, laisse tomber juste une goutte de potion dans un bol avec un litre d'eau, ça devrait être assez pour satisfaire Jocelyn, informa Dumbledore et Harry le remercia avant de monter se coucher.

Jusqu'au lendemain matin, Harry put se cacher des questions de ses amis. Dans les deux bols contenant un litre d'eau il mélangea la potion et montra le résultat à Jocelyn.

-Wow, je crois que ça marche, mon loup semble ne plus pouvoir attendre pour boire, dit Jocelyn prête à se jeter sur la boisson.

-Laisse-moi essayer, moi aussi je peine à me contenir, confessa Harry puis tout deux se transformèrent en loup et burent rapidement le sang.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, la porte de la chambre de Harry s'ouvrit.

-La potion de sommeil devrait faire effet, ils doivent être tous les deux endormis, Professeur Dumbledore, chuchota Rogue en entrant avec Dumbledore.

-C'est bizarre, la nourriture que nous avons envoyée avec les steaks de secours est encore intacte, remarqua Dumbledore, regardant la nourriture du petit déjeuner d'Harry.

-Professeur, il y a deux chiens là-dedans, dit rapidement Rogue au vieux directeur.

-Il n'a jamais rien dit à propos d'un chien blanc, indiqua Rogue en observant les deux chiens endormis.

-Non, je n'ai jamais vu le chien blanc avant aujourd'hui, mais dépêchez-vous et prenez vos échantillons, déclara Dumbledore puis Rogue se dirigea vers le chien blanc.

Tandis que les deux professeurs parlaient, ils ne remarquèrent pas que le chien blanc s'était légèrement éveillé. "Les imbéciles, ils ont de la chance que mon loup soit satisfait de la potion." Pensait Harry, son corps combattant les effets de la potion de sommeil. "C'est le moment pour un remboursement Professeur Rogue!" se dit Harry souriant méchamment.

Avant que Rogue n'ait pu s'approcher de Harry, celui-ci bondit sur ses pattes et sauta sur son Professeur, surprenant Rogue qui tomba au sol, Harry sur lui.

-GRRRRRRR! Grogna Harry près du visage d'un Rogue terrifié.

-NON PROFESSEUR ROGUE! Cria Dumbledore, il sortit sa baguette magique et:

-Stupéfix!

mais Harry sauta sur le côté, le sort frappa donc Rogue.

"C'est amuSANT, ça causerait une agitation énorme." pensa Harry puis il couru rapidement dans le vestibule.

-AWOOOO! hurla Harry, produisant un long et très fort hurlement, réveillant tous les endormis qui arrivèrent dans le vestibule.

-QU'EST CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI? Hurla un Ron très fatigué avant de se décaler sur le côté en ronchonnant.

"Hey Ron, tu l'aime bien ma forme de loup, oh attend tu ne peux pas m'entendre, oh bien," se dit Harry, il s'éloigna rapidement de Ron et courut vers le vestibule, effrayant ses autres amis.

Pendant que Harry courait à travers la maison, Dumbledore et les autres étaient sur ses traces. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, ils pensaient qu'il était pris au piège.

-Ahh ! D'où vient ce chien? Hurla Molly alors que Harry pénétrait dans la cuisine.

-Détendez-vous Molly, je pense qu'il est juste trop excité, informa Dumbledore alors que lui-même et les autres dirigeaient leurs baguettes vers Harry.

-Bien, chacun le stupéfixie à mon signal, maintenant, cria Dumbledore.

-STUPEFIX! Hurlèrent-ils mais Harry se téléporta de nouveau dans le vestibule où il rencontra d'autres baguettes magiques.

-Stupéfix! Crièrent les propriétaires des baguettes, les sorts frappèrent Harry, l'assommant.

Une fois que Harry fut assommé, Dumbledore se dirigea vers lui.

-Harry a un grand nombre de choses à expliquer, particulièrement au sujet de ce chien blanc, dit Dumbledore se mettant à genoux pour examiner l'animal.

-Monsieur, comment a-il pu le faire entrer ici, je pensais que personne ne pouvait entrer dans cette maison sans vous alerter, vous ou l'Ordre? Demanda Molly qui semblait inquiète à ce sujet.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, nous améliorerons la sécurité dans la chambre de Harry pour le moment, indiqua Dumbledore mais une autre voix les interrompit.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Harry? Demanda une fille au cheveux bruns d'environ douze ans vêtue à la moldue qui se dirigea rapidement vers son ami à terre.

-Qui êtes vous et d'où vous venez-vous? Demanda Rogue.

-Je suis venue avec Harry mais qu'est ce qui vous lui avez fait? Répéta Jocelyn frottant la fourrure de Harry.

-Il est juste assommé, parce qu'il saccageait la maison, informa Dumbledore à la nouvelle venue mystérieuse.

-Oh, je peux résoudre cela, déclara Jocelyn et d'un geste de la main, et à la surprise de tout le monde, une baguette magique apparut dans celle-ci.

-Finite Incantatem! S'exclama Jocelyn avant que quiconque ai pu l'arrêter.

-Bien Harry Potter, la récréation est terminée, ordonna sévèrement Jocelyn, chacun la regarda alors comme si elle était devenue folle.

-Harry, comment cel peut-il être lui? Questionna Ron en obsevant le magnifique chien blanc, mais poussa une exclamation de surprise quand ledit chien se transforma en son meilleur ami.

Pendant quelques minutes tous ne purent que fixer bêtement Harry sur le sol.

-Oh ma tête, est-ce que vos hommes étaient obligés d'être aussi brutaux avec moi? Se plaignit Harry, Jocelyn l'aidant à se relever.

-M. Potter, un animagus illégal, j'aurais dû le savoir, cracha Rogue avec mépris.

-Vous avez tord professeur, mais vous avez raison de nous accuser Jocelyn et moi d'en être un, en quelque sorte, hésita Harry et voyant le regard de Rogue, commença à reculer.

-Vous, vous êtes un loup-garou, cria Rogue, très énervé.

-En fait Jocelyn et moi sommes des loups-garous, Professeur Rogue, corrigea Harry puis il se transforma en loup blanc et grogna sur Rogue qui recula avec peur.

-HARRY POTTER, cessez d'effrayer ce pauvre homme, gronda Jocelyn.

Harry s'assit et lui lança un regard innocent.

-Retransforme-toi! Maintenant! Ou je commencerai à pratiquer les sorts que tu m'as appris, avertit Jocelyn à Harry qui redevint rapidement un humain.

-Harry, ton amie et toi avez des explications à fournir, entrons dans la cuisine, indiqua Dumbledore.

Les deux adolescents réalisèrent soudainement que les autres les observaient toujours, ils obéirent donc. Arrivés dans la cuisine, les estomacs de Harry et de Jocelyn grognèrent pendant que tout le monde s'installait.

-Mme Weasley, pouvez-vous nous cuisiner un petit déjeuner puisque la potion du Professeur Rogue a fais ce que nous espérions qu'elle fasse, dit Harry à Molly qui partit rapidement à ses fourneaux.

-Qu'est ce que vous attendiez Mr. Potter, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, vous vouliez arrêter de nourrir Jocelyn avec de la viande crue, exact? Interrogea Rogue lançant un regard venimeux à Harry.

-En fait, j'espérais que Jocelyn et moi n'aurions plus besoin de manger de viande crue, corrigea Harry.

A ces mots les visages de tous prirent une teinte légèrement verdâtre.

-Tu as mangé de la viande crue ces deux derniers jours? Demanda Hermione, l'air légèrement nauséeuse.

-En fait, j'ai mangé de la viande crue ces quatre dernières semaines et Jocelyn en a mangé pendant ces dix dernières années, répondit Harry.

Un petit nombre de membres de l'Ordre quittèrent alors rapidement la salle en se tenant le ventre.

-Très futé Harry, peut-être que tu aurais dû leur parler des animaux que nous avons chassés et mangés sans les cuire, interrompit Jocelyn, voyant alors presque l'intégralité des membres de l'Ordre se sauver de la même manière que le premier groupe.

-Assez vous deux, maintenant veuillez nous expliquer comment vous êtes devenu des loups-garous et comment vous pouvez tout les deux contrôler le loup et vous transformer quand bon vous semble, questionna Dumbledore puis les adolescents lui racontèrent leur histoire.

Une fois que Harry et Jocelyn eurent terminé de parler, Dumbledore poussa un long soupir.

-Ce ne sera pas facile, mais Jocelyn je t'accepterai à Poudlard en cinquième année mais il faut que tu apprennes les bases de notre école, je m'arrangerai avec certains des professeurs pour t'aider pendant le mois d'août jusqu'à la rentrée, déclara Dumbledore à Jocelyn, puis il se tourna vers Harry.

-Et Harry, assures-toi que Jocelyn et toi serez prêts et puisque maintenant votre magie est cachée, tout le monde supposera que vous avez perdu toutes vos capacités magiques ou que vous êtes un moldu, avertit Dumbledore et les deux adolescents acquiescèrent.

-Puisque je sais que vous serez tout les deux discrets quand vous vous transformerez en loup ou que vous utiliserez votre magie loup-garou comme vous l'appelez tout les deux, votre condition de loup-garou restera secrète pour le moment, suggéra Dumbledore ce que les deux adolescents approuvèrent.

-Jocelyn aura également sa propre chambre, ainsi Harry n'a pas besoin de dormir dans le panier pour chien, plaisanta Dumbledore face aux visages abasourdis de Harry et de Jocelyn qui n'avaient rien dit au sujet de leurs arrangements de sommeil.

-Une dernière chose avant que je vous laisse avec vos amis, j'espère que vous utiliserez sagement votre magie puisqu'elle est maintenant indétectable, je vous permettrai donc à tous les deux de l'utiliser pendant l'été, précisa Dumbledore.

Il était sur le point de partir, mais il se retourna de nouveau.

-Oh encore une chose, Jocelyn puis-je avoir ton nom de famille? Demanda Dumbledore mais Jocelyn sembla inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai perdu la mémoire pendant l'attaque quand j'avais cinq ans et c'est Aîné Warren qui m'a appelé Jocelyn. Mais si vous pouvez j'aimerais m'appeler Evans en l'honneur de la maman de Harry, demanda Jocelyn avec espoir.

-Ce sera fait, je vous verrai tous les deux plus tard, une fois que tous les papiers pour Jocelyn seront remplis, indiqua Dumbledore avant de Transplaner.

Le petit déjeuner fut toute une affaire, Harry et Jocelyn le savaient, chacun digérait encore les événements qui s'étaient déroulés une demi-heure auparavant jusqu'à ce que Molly brise le silence inconfortable.

-Harry chéri, je suis heureuse de voir que ton appétit est revenu, remarqua Molly puisque Harry mangeait alors un petit déjeuner bien garni.

-J'en suis heureux aussi, et merci Professeur Rogue pour la potion, elle nous a beaucoup aidé Jocelyn et moi, répondit Harry, il sortit un sac et le remit à Rogue.

-Ça devrait couvrir une année entière de potion et j'espère que la prochaine fournée ne contiendra pas de potions de sommeil ou analogues, recommanda Harry en regardant son professeur.

-Non, et voici un approvisionnement d'un mois, comme je l'avais dit et, je vais détester ça, mais si vous aimeriez apprendre à la faire, je vous enseignerai à cette potion, elle est facile de faire, dit Rogue énergiquement.

-J'aimerai beaucoup et peut-être que Jocelyn le fera aussi puisqu'elle doit commencer à apprendre les potions, suggéra Harry et Rogue approuva.

-Alors je vais partir et préparer un plan pour les cours de cet été, indiqua Rogue avant de Transplaner.

Une fois que Rogue fut parti, chacun sembla se détendre, Hermione regarda Harry et lui demanda:

-Alors Harry, as-tu d'autres secrets à partager avec nous?

-Non, pas vraiment. Mais j'aimerais commencer à enseigner à Jocelyn avant les cours de cet été, si vous voulez nous aider, puisque j'ai assez de livres pour remplir une petite bibliothèque, ça pourrait nous apprendre de nouvelles choses, suggéra Harry et Hermione s'illumina à cette idée.

-Petite bibliothèque, c'est parti, cria Hermione, traînant une Jocelyn réticente avec elle.

Comme Hermione et Jocelyn étaient parties, Harry se tourna vers Ron qui ne le regardait pas avec sympathie, Harry identifia la manière dont il le regardait et s'étrangla de surprise.

-Ron, j'aimerais que tu sois là aussi pour aider Jocelyn, elle n'a eu aucune expérience avec la magie avant hier, demanda Harry avec espoir.

-Le grand et le puissant loup-garou Harry Potter me demande de l'aide, je ne crois pas, non, informa Ron assez en colère, il se leva alors de sa chaise.

-Vous faites ce que vous voulez, juste ne me laissez pas avec lui! S'exclama Ron, d'une manière tout sauf amicale et quitta la salle à la grande déception de Molly.

-Ronald Weasley, fais des excuses à Harry tout de suite! Ordonna rapidement Molly à son fils mais il était déjà loin.

-Je suis désolée Harry, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, s'excusa Molly pour le comportement de son fils.

-C'est bon Mme Weasley, j'aurais dû l'avoir vu venir, répondit Harry avec en soupirant d'avoir perdu de son meilleur ami, il se tourna alors vers Ginny qui était restée assise tranquillement pendant toute la scène.

-Est ce que tu aimerais nous aider? Jocelyn pourra connaître quelqu'un de son année, demanda Harry avec espoir.

-J'adorerais. Et je voudrais en apprendre plus au sujet de vos pouvoirs, répondit Ginny, puis ils se dirigent dans la chambre de Harry pour voir ce que Hermione et Jocelyn faisaient et commencèrent le planning pour le mois suivant.

**A Suivre...**

voilà c'est fini pour cette fois, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît autant qu'à moi.

Perso, si j'avais été l'auteur, Harry se serait rebellé, Dumbledore qui veut tout savoir, ça m'énerve, en plus il demanderait normalement, non il cherche dans le dos des autres et au détriment des autres (avec la potions de sommeil)

Mais bon je suis juste la traductrice, c'est déjà pas si mal. lol


	4. Cours d'été

**HARRY POTTER ET LE POUVOIR DES LOUPS**

Disclaimer: Tous les persos de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf Jocelyn et les autres loups-garous qui appartiennent à Shawnie. Moi je n'ai que la traduction.

Chapitre 4: Cours d'été

Le lendemain de l'anniversaire de Harry, Harry et Jocelyn prirent un portauloin pour Poudlard, pour discuter des cours d'été de Jocelyn, ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui les salua chaleureusement.

-Maintenant que vous êtes là tous les deux, je vais vous informer de ce que vous avons décidé, commença Dumbledore alors que chacun s'asseyait.

-Jocelyn aura quatre cours: Potion, Métamorphose, Sortilège et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM), ces quatre cours seront quotidiens, deux avant le déjeuner et deux après, des questions? demanda Dumbledore.

-Monsieur, je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi je suis ici, interrogea Harry.

-C'est parce que je veux tester votre magie sans baguette, et pour cette raison, j'aimerais que vous restiez dîner, pour que Jocelyn commence à s'exercer dans ce domaine de la magie, les informa Dumbledore. Il regarda l'heure puis déclara:

-Les professeurs aimeraient rencontrer Jocelyn pour le déjeuner, allons dans la Grande Salle, indiqua Dumbledore, ils se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau.

Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, Dumbledore et Harry informaient Jocelyn au sujet des choses magiques qu'elle voyait, et en même temps répondaient à beaucoup de ses questions sur le monde sorcier, mais leur discussion se termina quand ils atteignirent les portes de la Grande Salle.

Dans la Grande Salle, les professeurs étaient curieux de rencontrer la nouvelle étudiante, puis la porte s'ouvrit révélant trois personnes.

-Professeur Dumbledore, salua McGonagall, mais mit un peu de temps pour reconnaître Harry, puisqu'il n'était plus maigre, avait grandit et ne portait plus de lunettes.

-M. Potter, je ravie de vous voir vivant et..., McGonagall s'arrêta quand elle a vit la jeune fille.

-Excusez-moi, je ne veux pas paraître irrespectueuse, mais pourquoi y a-t-il une moldue ici? demanda McGonagall, ce que les autres professeurs remarquèrent rapidement également.

-Professeurs, laissez-nous nous installer, je vous expliquerai pendant que nous mangeons, déclara Dumbledore puis lui-même et ses invités s'assirent à la table principale.

Une fois que la nourriture fut apparue, et que chacun fut à la moitié de son repas, Dumbledore commença à parler.

-Professeurs, je veux vous présenter Jocelyn, une sorcière très spéciale, déclara Dumbledore au groupe assez choqué.

-Mais Professeur, pourquoi ne puis-je pas sentir de magie émaner d'elle? demanda Flitwick rapidement approuvé par les autres.

-Il est difficile de l'expliquer, mais je vous assure que Jocelyn est une sorcière, informa Dumbledore aux professeurs puis il s'adressa à Jocelyn.

-Jocelyn, peux-tu lancer le sortilège de lumière s'il te plaît? demanda-t-il, la baguette magique de Jocelyn apparut.

-Lumos! dit Jocelyn puis une boule de lumière dorée apparut au bout de sa baguette magique.

-Professeur comment se fait-il que son sort soit couleur or? interrogea Flitwick un peu distraitement puisqu'il regardait la lumière, stupéfait.

-En fait c'est un mystère que nous devons essayer de résoudre, suggéra Dumbledore.

-Lumos! déclara Harry, après avoir sortit sa baguette magique, puisqu'il savait qu'il pouvait lui aussi lancer des sortilèges de couleur or.

-OH PAR TOUS LES DIEUX, Harry aussi lance des sort dorés, qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez eux! s'exclama McGonagall choquée par cette découverte, tout comme ses collègues.

-Harry, est ce que tous tes sorts sont dorés? interrogea Dumbledore.

-Chaque sort que nous lançons, peu importe de quelle couleur ils sont habituellement, ils sont tous dorés; répondit Harry, s'interrogeant en même temps.

-J'en rechercherai les causes plus tard, pour le moment préparons les cours d'été, qu'en dîtes-vous? suggéra Dumbledore à ses convives qui approuvèrent rapidement.

Alors que le groupe commençait à parler des cours d'été de Jocelyn, Harry remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun nouveau professeur à la table.

-Excusez-moi, Professeur Dumbledore qui enseignera les cours de DCFM? demanda-t-il Harry.

-Tu le rencontrera à Square Grimmaurd ce soir, puisqu'il reviendra d'une mission de l'ordre à ce moment-là, informa Dumbledore, donnant une petite information à Harry.

-Cela dit, je pense nous devrions finir cette petite réunion maintenant, et demain nous pourrons commencer à enseigner à Jocelyn, et Harry que je pense que ce serait mieux, si tu venais avec Jocelyn pour l'aider dans le château, et explorer ce phénomène inconnu au sujet de votre magie à tous les deux, déclara Dumbledore, Harry acquiesça puisqu'ils étaient prêts à partir.

De retour à Square Grimmaurd, Jocelyn et Harry décidèrent de parler à Hermione au sujet du mystère de leurs sorts dorés.

-Je crois que j'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus dans un livre sur les mystères de la magie, quelque chose sur la combinaison de la puissance de deux ou plusieurs créatures magiques, informa Hermione en s'asseyant dans la cuisine.

-Tu veux dire comme un sorcier et un loup-garou magique, interrogea Harry.

-Oui, mais c'est étrange, car ce n'est pas facile de combiner deux sources magiques différentes, puisque l'une des deux essaie toujours de dominer l'autre, indiqua Hermione perdue dans la pensée.

-Ça expliquerait que mes sorts soient or, mais à propos de Jocelyn, à moins qu'elle soit une sorcière de naissance moldue, suggéra Harry.

-Jocelyn, tu es sûre que tes parents n'étaient pas des sorciers? demanda Hermione soudainement.

-J'aimerais le savoir, mais Aîné Warren devrait le savoir, lui, s'ils l'étaient ou pas, informa Jocelyn à ses deux amis, se remémorant ce qu'elle avait entendu les quelques heures précédentes.

Lorsque les trois amis eurent finis de parler des sortilèges dorés, Harry regarda Hermione.

-Est ce que Ron a recommencé à te parler? demanda-t-il, puisque Ron évitait tout le monde depuis qu'il avait découvert la vérité sur Harry.

-Non, il est toujours aussi couillon, indiqua Hermione après un long soupir.

-Venez vous deux, nous devons encore étudier pour aider Jocelyn à atteindre le niveau de cinquième année, déclara Hermione, les deux autres la suivirent à contre-coeur, puis sortirent.

Avant que Harry n'arrive à la porte à la cuisine, celle-ci s'ouvrit soudainement, éjectant Harry sur Jocelyn, les faisant tous les deux tomber au sol l'un sur l'autre.

-HARRY ! Oh merci tu es vivant…, dit Remus, mais s'arrêta, voyant Harry parterre.

-Ha-Harry tu es un loup-garou? bégaya Remus, le regardant alarmé à la conclusion qu'un loup-garou ait mordu son chiot.

-HARRY POTTER, POUSSE TOI DE SUR MOI TOUT DE SUITE! s'écria Jocelyn, puis Harry se releva rapidement.

-Désolé Jocelyn, s'excusa rapidement Harry aidant Jocelyn à se relever.

-Harry, l'odeur de cette fille était près de l'endroit où ton oncle t'a laissé, attend une minute qu'est ce que c'est que ça, demanda soudainement Remus.

-S'il vous plaît Professeur Lupin, asseyez-vous, nous allons tout vous expliquer, dit Harry patiemment en s'installant.

Une fois que Harry eut tout expliqué, Remus soupira fortement.

-Au moins c'est mieux que moi, et votre lycanthropie est plus utile que la mienne, dit Remus regardant les deux adolescents.

-Professeur Remus, ne me dîtes pas que vous serez un de nos profs cet été, demanda brusquement Harry, puis Remus grimaça.

-Qui d'autre le serait, mais j'espère que vous n'avez pas appris à Jocelyn trop rapidement, ou je serai déçu, indiqua Remus.

-Normalement si puisque nous avons utilisé presque tous nos livres de nos cinq premières années, et plusieurs des livres qu'Harry avait acheté pour l'aider à se rattraper, informa Hermione.

-Je pense que notre lycanthropie nous donne plus de mémoire et d'intelligence, puisque je n'ai eu aucun de problèmes à comprendre beaucoup des nouveaux sorts que j'ai lu, déclara Harry au plus vieux le loup-garou.

-Oui, ce pourrait être la raison pour laquelle je peux lancer beaucoup de sorts sans aucun problème, ajouta Jocelyn, très heureuse.

-C'est fantastique et si ça continue ainsi, peut-être que Jocelyn pourrait passer ses BUSEs plus tôt, ainsi elle pourrait entrer directement en sixième année, et nous pourrions vous laissez tous les deux ensemble, continua Remus, pensant que ce serait une bonne idée.

-Je ne crois pas, je ne veux pas me précipiter, refusa Jocelyn, assez incertaine, et Remus approuva.

-Naturellement Jocelyn, ce sera ta décision, de plus c'est ce que diront les autres professeurs, indiqua Remus, rassurant la jeune loup-garou.

-Hey, nous avons toujours quelques heures de libres avant dîner, allons étudier certains sorts pour les cours de Jocelyn, s'enthousiasma Hermione, après avoir vérifier l'heure.

-Vous trois, vous courez trop, je serai toujours là demain et je partirai avec vous à Poudlard, informa Remus mais les trois amis continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Tôt le lendemain matin, peu après que le loup de Harry eut mangé, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit révélant Remus qui fut surpris en voyant la forme loup de Harry.

-Mince, j'ai oublié qu'il avait dit qu'il mangeait à cette heure là, se rappela Remus, au moment où il allait partir la tête de loup se leva.

-Professeur Remus, vous pouvez rester, j'ai juste besoin de boire de l'eau, dit Harry à Remus dans le langage des loups. Remus acquiesça puis Harry alla à la cuvette de l'eau, pour enlever le goût du sang de sa bouche.

Après quelques minutes, Harry était de retour en tant qu'humain.

-Professeur, vous avez besoin de quelque chose? interrogea Harry, alors que Remus semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-Désolé, je ne peux pas encore croire que tu sois un loup-garou, répondit Remus, il secoua la tête et continua:

-Je suis juste venu pour te dire que nous devons partir à sept heures, et que c'est dans moins d'une heure maintenant. Puis il sortit, laissant Harry se préparer.

Arrivés à Poudlard, le premier cours d'Harry et Jocelyn était, malheureusement -pour eux- les potions.

-Autant que j'aime faire la potion de sang pour vous deux, je pense que ce serait mieux pour vous d'apprendre à la faire vous-même, ainsi vous pourrez tenir sur vos quatre pattes, déclara Rogue en utilisant une voix moins sévère que d'ordinaire, il agita sa baguette magique vers le tableau.

-Voici les instructions, et je vous observerai pour m'assurer que votre potion est bien faite, continua-t-il, les deux adolescents commencèrent à travailler, et à l'immense surprise de Harry, Rogue ne les critiquait pas du tout, mais les aidait réellement à faire la bonne potion dès le premier essai.

Une fois que la potion fut terminée et mise en bouteille, Harry et Jocelyn avec un flacon de potion chacun, se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Rogue pour la lui remettre.

-Tous les deux conservez ces potions, vous en aurez plus besoin que moi, indiqua Rogue.

-Et Mr. Potter, ceci vous appartient, continua Rogue en rendant l'argent que Harry lui avait donné pour les ingrédients.

-J'en ai pris seulement pour ce que j'ai déjà fait pour vous, puisque vous ne devriez plus avoir de problèmes pour la faire vous-même à présent, poursuivit-il.

Après avoir quitté le cachot, Jocelyn parla la première.

-Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu, indiqua-t-elle, puisque Harry lui avait parlé des horreurs des cours de potion.

-Tu as raison, ce n'est pas ce que le Professeur Rogue fait habituellement dans ses cours, ou du moins dans le mien, répondit Harry, toujours un peu choqué de la façon dont Rogue avait été presque gentil, mais leur conversation se termina rapidement car ils arrivèrent devant la salle de Métamorphose.

En Métamorphose, Harry et Jocelyn rencontrèrent la sévère sorcière.

-Mr. Potter, Miss. Evans, le directeur m'a informé, que vous étiez tous les deux des animagus magiques, ce qui est très rare, commença McGonagall, après avoir salué les adolescents.

-Pourriez-vous me les montrer? demanda McGonagall, l'air toujours aussi sévère.

-Professeur, nous devons vous avertir, notre forme, un Husky ressemble à un loup-garou, l'avertit Harry mais McGonagall approuva, signe de compréhension.

-J'en ai conscience Mr. Potter, montrez-le moi, réitéra McGonagall, puis les adolescents se transformèrent rapidement en un léger _pop_, et un loup blanc et un loup gris clair apparurent.

-Très bien, montrez-moi maintenant vos capacités magiques, demanda McGonagall, et son visage sévère vit que les deux loups disparaître puis réapparaître dans la salle puis disparaître à nouveau.

-Incroyable, vous pouvez vous déplacer tous les deux par la pensée, s'exclama McGonagall impressionnée, puis elle entendit un aboiement près d'elle.

-Oh mon dieu, vous pouvez devenir invisible également, s'étonna McGonagall, puisqu'elle pouvait sentir un de ses étudiants pousser sur sa jambe, avec un nez humide.

-Assez, s'il vous plait montrez-vous et dites m'en plus au sujet de vos pouvoirs, demanda McGonagall, puis les deux adolescents apparurent, et commencèrent à parler de leurs capacités.

Lorsque McGonagall fut satisfaite des transformations animagus de Harry et de Jocelyn, elle commença à les faire travailler sur les sorts de métamorphose, et à la surprise du Professeur, Harry avait moins de problèmes qu'à l'habitude.

-Miss Evans, vous progressez plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais pensé, et je pense que vous seriez capable de rattraper le niveau cinquième année dans deux semaines, informa McGonagall.

-Quant à vous M. Potter, je suis impressionnée, à ce rythme Miss Granger sera hors jeu, continua McGonagall, leur donnant un de ses rares sourires.

-Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, mais j'aimerais qu vous lisiez les pages 504 à 555, je vous interrogerai sur ces sorts demain, dit McGonagall, en leur remettant un gros livre, puis elle les congédia.

En cours de Sortilèges, après le déjeuner, ce fut la même chose: Harry et Jocelyn réussissaient tous les sorts que Flitwick leur enseignait. A la fin, il était aussi impressionné que l'était McGonagall.

En DCFM, Remus entraînait les deux jeunes sur les sorts offensifs et défensifs. A la fin du cours, ils décidèrent de faire un Duel.

-Bien les règles sont simples, ne pas blesser gravement les autres, avertit Remus, après avoir invoqué par magie tout le matériel nécessaire, et placé des boucliers afin de protéger la salle.

-Ceci dit, commençons, s'exclama Remus, puis les deux adolescents commencèrent à se tourner autour.

Le Duel ne fut pas ce qu'avait prévu Remus, Harry et Jocelyn semblaient beaucoup utiliser leurs pouvoirs de loup-garou: leur vue et leur ouïe supérieure à la moyenne pour atteindre avec précision leur cible, et leur grande vitesse et leur agilité pour esquiver, bloquer et lancer les sorts. "Super, je crois que je pourrais être celui qui apprend ici." pensait Remus, alors que les deux adolescents se battaient en Duel depuis une bonne demi-heure et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait fatigué, et aucun n'avait touché l'autre.

-C'est bon, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, appela Remus. Malheureusement il déconcentra les adolescents, alors qu'il venaient juste de lancer un sort. Harry et Jocelyn furent donc touchés par le sort de l'autre.

-Ok, note mentale, travailler sans distractions pendant un Duel, grogna Remus, alors qu'il trouvait finalement leur faiblesse.

-Enervatum! prononça Remus, puis les deux adolescents se réveillèrent soudainement.

-Bon, allez dîner et nous y parlerons de ce qui n'allait pas à la fin du duel, plaisanta Remus, se récoltant deux regards furieux puis les adolescents sortirent.

Le dîner fut bruyant, car Remus parlait à Harry, Jocelyn et aux autre professeurs du Duel, ce qui impressionna encore plus les professeurs.

-Remus, d'après vos observations, comment évoluent-ils? demanda Dumbledore, semblant très intéressé par le Duel.

-Je dirais moyen parce qu'ils pouvent être facilement distraits, mais d'un autre côté, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, puisque je suis certain qu'ils retenaient la puissance de leurs sorts, informa Remus.

-Remus a raison, nous lancions nos sorts à la moitié de notre puissance, confirma Harry, parlant pour Jocelyn également.

-Demi puissance, je pensais que c'était un quart de votre force, puisque mes scannages avancés montre que le niveau de puissance de vos sorts étaient légèrement plus hauts qu'un Auror entraîné lorsque vous êtes à demi puissance, indiqua Remus regardant Harry.

-Ne me dites pas, que tous les deux nous sommes plus forts puis qu'un Auror entraîné, mais attendez, je croyais que notre magie était indétectable? demanda Harry.

-En fait celle Jocelyn l'est, mais la tienne Harry est encore détectable, en utilisant un détecteur très performant, mais je pense que d'ici une semaine ou deux, ta magie sera entièrement indécelable par n'importe quels moyens, informa Remus à son chiot, et Harry inclina la tête, puisqu'il avait accepté ce fait depuis un long moment.

-Je me demandais, si la magie de Jocelyn est indétectable, comment Ollivander a-t-il pu la percevoir? demanda Harry.

-Il a probablement employé un charme antique, qui a été transmis de génération en génération dans sa famille de fabricants de baguettes magiques, informa Dumbledore, répondant à la question de Harry.

-Nous sommes très chanceux que seule sa famille connaisse ce sort, commenta Dumbledore. Il regarda le groupe puis déclara:

-Je vais dans mon bureau, Harry Jocelyn, retrouvez-moi là-bas quand vous aurez fini de manger, puis il sortit de table la table.

Quinze minutes plus tard dans le bureau directorial, Harry et Jocelyn s'asseyaient, devant Dumbledore.

-Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux là, nous pouvons commencer votre entraînement de magie sans baguette, déclara Dumbledore aux deux adolescents impatients, voici les étapes, nous commencerons d'abord par les sorts, puis quand vous les maîtriserez, la Métamorphose, et pour finir le Duel, indiqua Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi dans cet ordre? questionna Harry.

-Les sorts sont la magie la plus facile pour la magie sans baguette, et lorsque que vous les maîtriserez, ce sera plus facile de travailler les autres, réponditDumbledore.

-Bon, maintenant vous allez faire quelques exercices d'esprit pour vous aider à vous concentrer sur votre magie, puis dans une semaine, quand vous pourrez tous les deux sentir facilement votre magie, nous commencerons l'entraînement à proprement dit, informa Dumbledore puis il leur enseigna quelques techniques de méditation.

A la fin de l'heure, Dumbledore était impressionné, puisqu'il savait à présent qu'il faudrait moins d'une semaine, pour que Harry et Jocelyn commencent à pratiquer la magie sans baguette. Il avait néanmoins besoin de poser une question.

-Harry, je dois savoir, est-ce que tu as eu des visions de Voldemort? demanda Dumbledore.

-En fait je n'ai jamais eu aucune vision depuis que j'ai été mordu, mais je suppose que c'est à cause de ça, dit Harry en relevant ses cheveux de son front, et à la grande surprise de Dumbledore, la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair avait disparu, laissant une peau intacte.

-Tes capacités de loup-garou doivent avoir complètement effacé toutes trace de plaie sur ton corps, déduisit Dumbledore, impressionné et Harry inclina seulement la tête.

-Nous en reparleront, nous continuerons cet exercice demain, mais je veux que vous continuiez vos exercices de méditation à chaque fois que vous en aurez l'occasion, recommanda Dumbledore, les deux jeunes acquiécèrent et retournèrent à Square Grimmaurd par Cheminette.

Les semaines suivante, la routine s'installait pour nos deux amis. L'emploi du temps était le même que le premier jour des cours d'été. Les professeurs étaient très surpris, les deux adolescents excellaient dans leur travail sans aucun effort, et savaient que Jocelyn n'aurait aucun problème en cours quand elle les commencerait.

Pendant la troisième semaine d'août, alors que Harry dormait en cette nuit de vendredi, il fit un rêve dans lequel il se réveillait dans une forêt sombre mais familière, en une seconde il réalisa où il était. « Pourquoi je rêve de la forêt des loups-garous? » pensa Harry, puis quelque chose le frappa.

-Attend une minute, je ne rêve pas, mais par les neuf enfers qu'est-ce que je fais ici et comment j'y suis venu? Se demanda Harry à voix haute s'étant rendu compte qu'il était entièrement éveillé.

-Harry c'est toi? interrogea la voix fatiguée de Jocelyn qui fit se retourner Harry qui vit Jocelyn toujours dans ses vêtement de nuit.

-Harry, comment sommes-nous revenus ici, la dernière chose dont je me souvienne est que je me suis endormie dans mon lit, questionna Jocelyn, ne réalisant pas qu'Harry était légèrement embarrassé.

-Um, je ne suis pas sûr, mais…, Harry s'arrêta, sentant du sang.

-Jocelyn tu sens ça, interrogea Harry, reniflant rapidement la clairière où ils se trouvaient tous les deux.

-Non, ça ne peut pas être l'odeur de David, dit Jocelyn plus pour elle-même d'un ton inquiet, puis elle se dépêcha de trouver David.

Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche, Harry et Jocelyn trouvèrent un David pas mal blessé, dans une marre de sang.

-NON David, ça ne peut pas être lui! cria Jocelyn; puis les deux adolescents accoururent vers leur ami.

-Jocelyn, Harry, vous ne devriez pas être ici., murmura faiblement David alors que les deux adolescents s'agenouillaient au-dessus de son corps ensanglanté.

-David, s'il te plaît qui s'est-il passé? demanda Jocelyn les larmes aux yeux, puisqu'elle savait que David avait perdu trop de sang pour pouvoir se guérir.

-Les Mangemorts de Voldemort ont attaqué le village, avec les trois villages qui l'ont rejoint, nous n'avions aucune chance, j'essayais d'avertir les autres villages mais j'ai été attiré dans un guet-apens, David s'arrêta une vague de douleur se propageant dans son corps.

-Vous ne devez pas rester ici, ce n'est plus sûr, haleta David, avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

-NON DAVID, TU NE PEUX PAS MOURIR! s'écria Jocelyn se serrant contre Harry puis elle commença à pleurer contre le torse de celui-ci.

-Jocelyn, c'est trop tard, il est partit, déclara tristement Harry des larmes coulant sur ses joues, puis il aida Jocelyn à se relever.

-Nous devons partir, nous ne savons pas quand a eu lieu l'attaque, continua Harry avec tristesse, il plaça un bras autour de Jocelyn, pour la réconforter puis ils partirent.

Pendant que les adolescents marchaient, Harry se demanda, comment ils avaient pu atterrir ici.

-Jocelyn, as-tu une idée de comment nous sommes arrivés ici, puisque je sais que nous n'avons pas pu nous téléporter jusqu'ici c'est trop loin, demanda Harry pendant que Jocelyn posait sa tête sur son épaule.

-Les protection du village ont une balise de voyage pour inviter des loups-garous comme nous, qui auraient vécu quelques temps dans le village, et peu importe où ils se trouvent, ils reviendront ici pour savoir pourquoi ils ont été appelé, expliqua Jocelyn à son camarade.

-Ils viennent ici comme nous venons de le faire ? interrogea Harry.

-Non, les balises ne devraient pas nous avoir transporté comme cela, nous aurions dû seulement avoir le sentiment que nous devions revenir à la maison..., Jocelyn s'arrêta surprise de ce qu'il y avait devant eux.

Devant Jocelyn et Harry, se trouvait leur village, intact, mais parsemé de corps d'humains et de loups-garous tous immobiles.

-Harry, ça ne peut pas être vrai, tout le monde est mort, indiqua Jocelyn, cachant son visage dans l'épaule de Harry, ne voulant pas voir les corps.

-Jocelyn, reste ici, je vais vérifier, dit doucement Harry, souhaitant ne pas avoir besoin de le faire, mais il savait qu'il le devait, mais Jocelyn ne voulu pas le laisser seule, ils entrèrent donc tous les deux dans le village.

Malgré la nuit, Harry et une Jocelyn secouée, retrouvèrent leurs vingtamis, et les firent léviter à leur côté, ils semblaient tous morts en combattant les loups-garous et les Mangemorts

-Aîné Warren, David et les autres ils sont tous morts, constata Jocelyn, regardant fixement avec tristesse les corps de sa famille d'adoption.

-Je sais, je vais placer un sort de conservation sur leur corps, ils resteront ainsi jusqu'à ce que nous puissions faire quelque chose pour eux, informa Harry. Il sortit sa baguette magique qu'heureusement il gardait sur lui à tout moment.

-Niente Decadimento! dit Harry, devant chacun de ses amis tombés au combat, les corps semblèrent geler sur place.

-Viens Jocelyn, nous devons chasser, il ne faudra pas être ici quand ce sera l'heure de manger, continua Harry, refoulant la pensée de son loup mangeant la chair humaine puis ils s'éloignèrent rapidement pour leur chasse.

L'heure suivante, Harry et Jocelyn partagèrent un cerf qu'ils avaient tué, rampèrent derrière une bûche sous forme de loup où ils se cachèrent tous les deux puis s'endormirent jusqu'au matin.

A l'aube, après que Harry et Jocelyn aient métamorphosé leurs pyjamas en vêtement normaux, ils marchèrent vers leur village, où ils sentaient des étrangers.

-Harry, que faisons-nous? demanda Jocelyn, voyant plus de trente moldus, marchant à travers les corps, et quinze autres qui regardaient tristement leurs amis tombés.

-Ils ont dû être appelés comme nous, ils devaient vivre ici avant, fut l'hypothèse d'Harry, ils savaient qu'ils devaient parler aux étrangers.

Lorsqu'Harry et Jocelyn entrèrent dans le village, la femme la plus âgée les regarda.

-Vous étiez les deux premiers à arriver? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, nous avons séparé les corps, mais qui êtes-vous? interrogea Harry légèrement inquiet, puis la femme lui sourit tristement.

-Et bien je suis la plus jeune fille de Warren, mon nom est Dawn et vous devez être Harry et Jocelyn, n'est-ce pas? indiqua Dawn aux adolescents surpris.

-Vous ne pensiez pas tout de même pas que je n'avais pas gardé le contact toutes ces années? demanda Dawn en riant, mais elle s'arrêta la tristesse reprenant rapidement sa place.

-Harry, je sais que tu es un sorcier, peux-tu faire quelque chose pour ces tristes êtres humains, questionna Dawn, se dirigeant vers les Mangemorts et les autres loups-garous.

-Jocelyn, peux-tu faire le sortilège de métamorphose pour diminuer la taille des objets, questionna Harry après une longue réflexion.

-Je peux le faire tout comme toi, pourquoi? répondit Jocelyn regardant Harry sans comprendre.

-Il serait facile de les réduire à la taille d'une dent puis on les enterre quelque part où personne ne les retrouvera, précisa Harry, en colère contre attaquants morts puis il sortit sa baguette magique.

-Ca me va, allons-y, indiqua Jocelyn aussi furieuse que son ami, elle sortit à son tour sa baguette magique et ils allèrent travailler.

Une fois tous les attaquants prisonniers de la petite boîte à chaussure qu'Harry avait créée, Harry et Jocelyn entrèrent dans la forêt afin d'enterrer la boîte, loin de leur village dans une tombe anonyme, puis ils revinrent sur leurs pas.

A la tombée de la nuit, Harry et Jocelyn rencontrèrent les parents de leurs amis décédés et devinrent d'assez bons amis avec eux, tout en partageant des anecdotes de leur temps au village, ce qui dura de la tombée de la nuit jusqu'à ce que chacun soit allé dormir, un loup dans chaque hutte, ainsi chacun fut abrité pendant son sommeil.

L'après-midi suivant, les adultes placèrent leurs parents morts sur une grande plateforme en bois, remplie de bûches plus ou moins grandes pour servir de combustible au feu. Ils lancèrent des branches enflammées, allumant le feu qu'ils observèrent toute la nuit, alors que leur famille se transformait en cendres.

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Jocelyn conjuraient des urnes décoratives afin d'y placer les cendres du défunt, pour ensuite la donner aux membres vivants de sa famille. A leur surprise, Dawn avait veillé à leur garder deux urnes pour qu'ils puissent les prendre avec eux.

Quelques heures avant le crépuscule, Dawn s'assit avec Jocelyn et Harry pour une conversation attendue.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce qui arrivera au village maintenant? demanda Jocelyn, avant que Dawn n'ait pu parler.

-Les protections vont probablement diminuer puisque personne ne vivra ici, nous avons tous notre propre maison à présent, indiqua Dawn en regardant tristement la maison de son enfance.

-A mon avis ce village servira à une autre communauté de loup-garou, continua tristement Dawn aux adolescents.

-Je pense que c'est le mieux, indiqua Jocelyn, fixant tristement le sol.

-Harry, Jocelyn, j'ai une proposition, s'il vous plaît venez vivre avec ma communauté, elle est presque comme ce village, et presque aussi bien protégé, demanda Dawn avec espoir.

-Nous devons y réfléchir, répondit Harry, ne voulant pas être un fardeau pour Dawn.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés de décider maintenant, et vous pouvez m'envoyer un hibou, envoyez-le à mon amie Alison c'est une sorcière qui nous a été d'un grand secours, indiqua Dawn, en écrivant le nom et le prénom de son amie sur un morceau de papier.

-Mais pour l'instant, nous devrions commencer à partir, je peux vous emmener tous les deux jusqu'à Londres si vous voulez, suggéra Dawn aux adolescents qui acceptèrent ne voulant pas appeler le Magicobus.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que Dawn déposait Harry et Jocelyn Square Grimmaurd, ils se dirent au revoir dans une longue étreinte.

-Rappelez-vous ce que j'ai dit, vous êtes les bienvenus chez moi quand vous le souhaitez, rappela Dawn, avant de retourner dans sa voiture, laissant deux adolescents attristés qui se dirigèrent vers le numéro douze de la rue.

Alors que Dawn partait au loin, Harry et Jocelyn marchaient sur Square Grimmaurd, tenant chacun une urne contenant les cendres de leurs famille d'adoption.

-Harry allons-nous accepter l'offre de Dawn? demanda Jocelyn toujours aussi triste.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas Jocelyn, mais attendons Noël ou l'été prochain pour décider, mais pas en ce moment, nous avons beaucoup d'ennui, mais cette fois ce n'était pas notre faute, répondit Harry en déglutissant voyant Maugrey, Tonks et quelques autres membres de l'Ordre qui les attendaient devant le QG.

Montrant la force de leur loup, Harry et Jocelyn marchèrent calmement jusqu'aux membres de l'Ordre.

-Um salut, quelque chose d'extrêmement drôle nous est arrivée quand nous dormions il y a trois nuits, commença Harry mais sa force de loup partit rapidement quand Maugrey s'énerva contre lui.

-RENTREZ TOUT DE SUITE POTTER ET VOUS AUSSI EVANS! cria Maugrey d'une façon très effrayante, il empoigna les deux adolescence terrifiées dans la maison.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Maugrey reposa les deux adolescents sur des chaises.

-C'est la deuxième fois que vous dispaissez de ma vue, et je ne suis pas content du tout, cria Maugrey toujours aussi énervé contre les deux adolescents.

-Mais monsieur, ce n'était pas de notre faute, nous n'avons rien fait pour ça, c'est juste arrivé, essaya d'expliquer Harry, mais Maugrey n'écouta pas et continua de plus belle.

-Ca ne marche pas avec moi Potter, dîtes moi maintenant ce qu'il y a dans ces boîtes, exigea Maugrey, en atteignant l'urne de Jocelyn que celle-ci protégeait de ses bras.

-Maugrey, laissez ça, c'est quelque chose de personnel qui nous a été donné, indiqua Harry, mais Maugrey l'ignora une fois encore et s'approcha de l'urne. Jocelyn la déplaça rapidement sur le côté dans un geste brusque, l'urne glissa, et se cassa sur le sol, dispersant les cendres.

-NON! pleura Jocelyn, et après ce qui s'était produit les trois derniers jours sembla la frapper d'un coup, elle s'enfuit alors en pleurs hors de la pièce.

Comme Jocelyn sortait rapidement de la salle, Maugrey commença à se relever afin de la suivre.

-Non, pas vous, vous lui avez fait assez de mal comme ça, dit Harry faisant apparaître sa baguette et la dirigea sur l'urne cassée.

-Reparo! Prononça Harry, et heureusement pour Maugrey toutes les cendres semblèrent voler dans l'urne maintenant réparée, qu'Harry pris rapidement dans ses bras.

-Laissez-nous seuls, particulièrement Jocelyn, elle a vu les corps morts de toute la famille qu'elle et moi n'avons jamais eu, avertit Harry sur le même ton que Maugrey auparavant, et sortit en fulminant à la recherche de Jocelyn.

Pendant un moment personne ne bougea, jusqu'à ce que Tonks parle.

-C'était une urne crématoire, n'est-ce pas? demanda Tonks inquiète, regardant Maugrey, qui semblait à présent horrifié, rendant son visage plus effrayant qu'habituellement.

-C'était bien une urne crématoire, j'aurais dû le savoir, quand mon oeil magique n'a vu que des cendres à l'intérieur, confirma Maugrey, s'asseyant lourdement.

En utilisant ses sens de loup-garou, Harry trouva Jocelyn pleurant sur son lit.

-Jocelyn c'est bon, j'ai pu réparé l'urne, avec toutes les cendres dedans, déclara Harry en s'approchant de Jocelyn, il essaya de la réconforter.

-Je suis désolée Harry…, commença Jocelyn, mais Harry l'interrompit.

-Ne le sois pas, tu as simplement besoin de pleurer un bon coup, murmura Harry, en l'étreignant.

Les jours suivants, Dumbledore et les autres s'inquiétaient de plus en plus puisque Harry et Jocelyn n'était pas réapparu, ils s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre d'Harry, et pour s'ajouter à ces problèmes, Dumbledore eut un nouveau rapport.

-Remus a juste confirmé nos pires craintes, commença Dumbledore au début de la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Les protections autour du neuvième village se sont finalement effondrées, montrant une ville fantôme, continua-t-il. En ce moment les choses sont peu précises, nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est produit là-bas. Mais il fut interromput par la porte qui s'ouvrit devant Harry et Jocelyn, qui les regardaient pas très contents.

-Voldemort a attaqué le village, peu avant que nous ne disparaissions, déclara Harry abruptement, puis il raconta ce qu'il s'était produit pendant les trois jours où ils y étaient.

Une fois que Harry eut fini de parler, Dumbledore regarda tristement les deux adolescents.

-Quand j'aurai vu Alison et que j'en saurai plus au sujet de la communauté de Dawn, je vous permettrai à tous les deux de vivre avec elle, si je trouve le village assez protégé, indiqua.

-Et je vous dois des excuses, dit Maugrey, regardant les deux jeunes, je n'avais pas le droit de faire ce que j'ai fait et j'aurais dû vous écouter tous les deux, continua-t-il d'un ton plus doux que celui qu'on lui connaissait.

-Merci, excuses acceptées, répondirent Jocelyn et Harry.

-Bien, maintenant que ce sujet est clos, Jocelyn je veux personnellement te souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard en tant qu'étudiante de cinquième année, déclara fièrement Dumbledore et Jocelyn sourit, heureuse.

-Vraiment, je peux aller à l'école? demanda Jocelyn.

-Oui Jocelyn tu peux, tu as prouvé que tu étais plus que capable d'aller en cinquième année, indiqua Dumbledore rassurant la jeune fille qui sauta au cou d'Harry.

-Je te remercie Harry, je n'aurais pas pu y arriver sans toi! s'exclama Jocelyn heureuse, Dumbledore leur sourit, sachant que les deux amis seront plus que cela dans un avenir proche.

§§ §§ §§ §§ §§

Dawn se traduit par aube, en français, cela deviendrait Aurore, vous préférez que je continue à l'appeler Dawn ou je corrige et je l'appelle Aurore, Aînée Aurore? Répondez-moi, je ferai à la majorité, et puis reviewez pendant qu'on y est!

A dans deux semaines…


	5. Retour à Poudlard

**HARRY POTER ET LE POUVOIR DES LOUPS**

Disclaimer: les persos de l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas (propriété de JKR) tout comme l'histoire et certains persos (propriété de Shawnie allez voir)

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 5: Retour à Poudlard

À fin du mois d'août, Dumbledore confirma que la magie de Harry était désormais entièrement indétectable, il en averti Harry alors qu'ils étaient dans la bibliothèque.

-Rappelle-toi Harry, comme ta magie et celle de Jocelyn sont protégées par votre magie de loup, certains sorciers pourraient vous confondre avec des moldus, avertit Dumbledore, et malheureusement il y en a qui agiront avant de se demander si vous êtes des sorciers.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ferons attention, mon seul souci est Draco Malfoy, il sera probablement le premier à agir contre nous, informa Harry.

-Faites juste le la premier pas, et veillez à ne pas trop le blesser, proposa Dumbledore.

-Ah, il y a quelque chose que je veux vous demander avant que nous retournions à Poudlard, demanda Harry, mais Dumbledore le coupa.

-Vous pouvez continuer l'association de défense, puisque j'en ai fais un club officiel, mais bien que vous soyez responsables, je veux que Remus soit là pour superviser, informa Dumbledore, et Harry inclina la tête, notant qu'il devrait changer le nom officiel de l'AD.

-D'accord Professeur, répondit Harry puis Dumbledore sourit.

-Bien, allez commencer vos bagages, demain nous irons au chemin de Traverse pour acheter vos fournitures, et pas de souci, il y aura des Aurors et des membre de l'Ordre pour vous protéger des invités non désiré, compléta Dumbledore avant de partir, laissant Harry un peu choqué.

-Oui, maintenant je peux donner quelque chose à Jocelyn, je n'ai pas pu pendant notre dernière visite, dit Harry, remis du choc, puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour planifier la sortie avec Hermione, Jocelyn et Ginny.

Le matin suivant passa rapidement, Harry, Hermione et Jocelyn relisaient leur liste de fournitures, en descendant le Chemin de Traverse.

-J'aimerais que Ron cesse d'être jaloux, indiqua Hermione, après acheté leurs livres.

-Je sais, aucun d'entre nous ne l'a vu excepté aux repas, et encore, il ne nous parlait même pas, dit Harry avec un soupir.

-Est-ce que Ron fait ça chaque fois qu'il est jaloux? demanda Jocelyn.

-A peu près, mais ça semble pire d'une certaine façon, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, répondit Harry, continuant leurs emplettes.

Quand toutes leurs affaires scolaires furent achetées, Harry emmena Jocelyn chez Accessoires de Qualité de Quiditch.

-Pourquoi sommes nous ici? demanda-t-elle regardant autour d'elle.

-D'abord pour du nouveau matériel de Quiditch pour moi, puisque McGonagall m'a redonné le droit de jouer, et ensuite pour t'acheter un balai et que je t'apprenne à voler, informa Harry, mais Jocelyn semblait incertaine.

-Volez sur un balai, c'est sans dangers? interrogea-t-elle.

-Tout à fait, aussi longtemps que tu ne joues pas au Quiditch, répondit Harry, puis il prit un Nimbus 2002 de la vitrine.

-Pas aussi rapide que mon Éclair de Feu, d'après ce que je lis, mais il a un bon contrôle et est très maniable, dit Harry, en plaçant le balai au sol.

Maintenant mets ta main au dessus et dit « debout! », continua-t-il, puis Jocelyn obéit.

-Debout! dit Jocelyn puis le balai vola dans sa main.

-Bien, maintenant que je sais que tu peux le voler, je peux l'acheter, et nous pouvons partir, termina Harry, en remarquant que plusieurs sorciers les regardaient bizarrement, il fit rapidement ses achats et partit avec Jocelyn.

La journée se termina bien vite, et le lendemain matin, Harry et ses amis se retrouvèrent à la barrière du quai 9 ¾, mais en passant la barrière, Ron pousse Harry sur le côté, et entra rapidement.

-Ron c'était très impoli de ta part! s'exclama Hermione quand elle le rejoignit ayant traversé la barrière avec Ginny, Molly suivant son fils le regardait très en colère contre lui. Mais pendant que Harry et Jocelyn traversèrent la barrière, ils furent rapidement arrêtés par deux Aurors.

-Nous ne savons pas comment vous avez traversé la barrière moldus, mais retournez d'où vous venez! dit l'un.

-Mais monsieur, nous sommes des étudiants de Poudlard, informa Harry.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, continua celui-ci pas très gentiment, ne les croyant visiblement pas.

-Nous ferions mieux de leur effacer la mémoire, puisqu'ils ont vu le quai, dit l'autre Auror, puis ils sortirent tous deux leurs baguettes magiques, mais Harry fut plus rapide.

-Incantesimo di contenimento! s'exclama Harry, puis les deux Aurors furent entourés par une lumière dorée, les emprisonnant sur place.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit que nous étions des sorciers, déclara Harry, secouant sa tête, exaspéré. Il prit rapidement le bras de Jocelyn et passa outre les Aurors.

-Vous n'êtes pas majeur, nous aurons votre baguette magique pour cela, hurla l'Auror, oubliant rapidement pourquoi Harry lui avait lancé le sort, mais Harry ne l'entendit pas, réalisant soudainement que le train partait.

Au bord du quai, Molly faisait des signes de main à ses enfants quand Harry apparut.

-Flûte, nous avons manqué le train! dit Harry, inquiet.

-HARRY, je croyais que tu étais déjà monté, indiqua Molly.

-Ces Aurors nous ont arrêté, parce qu'ils pensaient que nous étions des moldus, mais maintenant ils m'en veulent pour avoir fait de la magie alors que je ne suis pas majeur, informa rapidement Harry, à une Molly pas très contente.

-Harry, nous pouvons encore rattraper le train, indiqua Jocelyn, avant de se transformer en sa forme de loup.

-C'est de la folie mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer, répondit Harry, secouant la tête, ne croyant pas ce qu'il allait faire.

-Mme Weasley, ce bouclier prendra fin dans une heure, nous allons essayer de rattraper le train, déclara Harry puis se transforma en loup. Les deux canidés coururent après le train.

-Bien, c'est officiel, ils sont tous les deux aussi fous, dit Molly pour elle-même en secouant sa tête. Elle se tourna alors vers le piège des Aurors, le visage beaucoup moins amical qu'avec les adolescents.

Loin de la plateforme, Harry et Jocelyn était déjà à des kilomètres de distance, se téléportant rapidement, et courant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient entre deux téléportations.

-Jocelyn, comment aller plus vite? demanda Harry, puisqu'il n'était pas sûr.

-En courant seulement, on peut atteindre la vitesse d'un guépard, mais en combinant la téléportation, on peut aller trois fois plus vite, répondit Jocelyn en courant.

-Nous y sommes presque, je peux voir le train, déclara Harry, puisqu'ils avaient lentement réduit la distance entre eux et le train.

-Harry, concentre-toi sur l'arrière du train, tout en te téléportant, indiqua Jocelyn, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous les deux, pour réapparaître trois kilomètre derrière le train.

-On ne pourra pas se téléporter sue cette distance, dit Harry courant une dizaine de foulées avant d'utiliser la téléportation une nouvelle fois.

-Je sais, mais ce sera notre cible, une fois que nous serons assez près pour se téléporter dans le train, indiqua Jocelyn de se téléporter.

Harry et Jocelyn se téléportèrent cinq fois, avant d'arriver dans le train.

-Ça s'est bien passé, dit Jocelyn, haletant comme un loup le ferait, mais avec encore de l'énergie à dépenser.

-Oui, mais je ne chasserai plus jamais de trains, se plaignit Harry à nouveau sous forme humaine.

-C'était juste une petite course assez sympathique, ça fait un moment que nous n'avons pas couru comme ça, indiqua Jocelyn, alors qu'Harry cherchait une porte pour entrer dans le train.

-Ouais tu as raison, nous devrions essayer de courir à Poudlard, peut-être tôt le matin, suggéra Harry, alors qu'ils entraient dans le train.

Les deux amis trouvèrent un compartiment avec Neville et Luna, qui les saluèrent chaleureusement pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient.

-Bonjour Harry, qui est ton amie? demanda Luna.

-C'est Jocelyn Evans, une nouvelle élève de cinquième année, lui répondit Harry.

-Je ne veux pas être impoli ou autre, Jocelyn mais vous ressemblez à élève de première ou deuxième année, indiqua Neville, puisque Jocelyn semblait très jeune pour son âge.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je crois que ce sera ma taille moyenne, indiqua Jocelyn, mais elle savait qu'elle grandirait probablement dix années ou plus plus tard, puisque la lycanthropie ralentissait sa croissance.

-Alors Harry, Jocelyn, quand êtes-vous devenus des loups-garous, questionna Luna, les yeux de Neville s'écarquillaient, alors qu'Harry et Jocelyn étaient extrêmement surpris.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Luna, nous ne sommes pas des loups-garous, répondit Harry, essayant de contrôler sa voix.

-Harry, je peux le sentir, mais je ne sais pas comment, votre état est différent de celui professeur Lupin, n'est-ce pas? demanda Luna, mais ce fut Jocelyn qui parla.

-Oui Luna, nous sommes tous les deux des loups-garous, mais nous l'avons apprivoisé, ainsi il est comme une forme animagus, indiqua Jocelyn, légèrement inquiète.

-Oh je crois que mon père aimerait faire un article concernant une colonie de loup-garou comme celle-ci, dit Luna, avant de retourner dans son Chicaneur, semblant perdre tout intérêt aux autres.

-Luna, s'il te plait ne dit rien a notre sujet, supplia Harry.

-Ok, comme tu veux, dit-elle simplement, en continuant de lire.

Pendant un moment personne ne parla, jusqu'à ce que Neville brise le silence.

-Ah Harry, si vous êtes des loups-garous, vous pouvez vous transformer les autres en loups-garous également? demanda nerveusement Neville.

-Malheureusement oui nous le pouvons, mais comme nous avons un contrôle total sur notre loup-garou, je doute que nous mordions quelqu un, informa Harry, et Neville sembla se détendre.

-J'en suis ravi, et ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirai rien à personne, indiqua Neville, au grand soulagement des deux loups-garous.

Environ une heure de plus dans de train, et Hermione se montra, et ils commencèrent à parler de l'organisation pour l'AD, quand Harry leva ses mains pour obtenir le silence, puis quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit devant Draco Malfoy et ses deux crétins.

-Qu'est-ce que nous avons ici, une Sang de Bourbe, des amoureux des moldus, et…, Malfoy s'arrêta en regardant fixement Jocelyn.

-Tu es une moldu, qui t'a laissé entrer ici? interrogea Malfoy, visiblement dégoûté.

-Et puis tant pis nous allons pouvoir nous amuser, indiqua-t-il puis sans avertir sa baguette magique apparut dans sa main.

-Furonculus! cria-t-il, mais le sort frappa un siège vide, puisque Jocelyn s'était déjà levée, et se tenait devant Malfoy, sa baguette magique pointée sur le visage de celui-ci.

-Tarantallegra! prononça Jocelyn, et Malfoy commença une danse incontrôlable.

-Tu, comment tu fais ça, tu ne peux pas faire de magie, pleura Malfoy, essayant de s'arrêter, en vain.

-Je le peux, puisque je suis une sorcière, et la fois prochaine, assure-toi de savoir qui tu insultes, indiqua Jocelyn pas très gentiment, puis elle sourit.

-Flipendo! Elle envoya valser Malfoy et ses compagnons dans le couloir, puis referma la porte.

Une fois qu'elle se fut calmée, Jocelyn regarda ses amis.

-Ca s'est passé rapidement, j'aurais pensé que Malfoy serait plus qu'un défi, indiqua Jocelyn en s'asseyant.

-Beau travail Jocelyn, mais je pensais que tu emploierais plus de sorts avancé, commenta Harry.

-Nan, je garde ça pour plus tard, indiqua Jocelyn, puis elle sortit un livre.

-Jocelyn fait attention, Malfoy ne joue pas gentiment, l'avertit Hermione et Neville approuva.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Jocelyn ne jouera pas gentiment non plus, répondit Harry puis il gémit.

-Comme pendant nos entraînements en Duels de cet été, informa Harry frissonnant à ces souvenirs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, je joue fair play, indiqua Jocelyn, visiblement blessée.

-Fair play, tu emploies toutes les sorts légaux mais douloureux du livre sur moi pendant nos duels, et toujours quand je baisse ma garde, répliqua Harry énervé contre Jocelyn.

-Le professeur Lupin dit que c'est une bonne manière d'apprendre à rester sur ses gardes, se défendit-elle, et puis les deux canidés commencèrent à discuter de leurs duels passés, les autres les observant avec intérêt.

-Euh Hermione, est-ce qu'ils sont ensemble? chuchota Neville.

-Pour te dire la vérité Neville, tout ceux qui les connaissent, ont également posé la question, mais pour le moment on ne sait pas vraiment, répondit Hermione, puisque elle-même s'était posée la question.

-Tu sais, ils discutent comme toi et Ron, mais au moins leurs arguments sont au sujet des études, constata Neville en secouant la tête, en écoutant Jocelyn et Harry continuer leur dispute.

Heureusement pour tout le monde dans le compartiment, Harry et Jocelyn arrêtèrent leur discussion, quand la « Dame aux bonbons » arriva. Harry acheta beaucoup de bonbons pour chacun, puis parlèrent de Poudlard, de leurs aventures, pour amuser Jocelyn.

La nuit, commençait à tomber quand le train s'arrêta à Pré Au Lard, Harry et ses amis furent salués par une voix familière.

-Bonjour Harry et Hermione, ravi de vous revoir, les salua Hagrid, arrivant devant les deux amis.

-Bonjour Hagrid, répondirent Harry et Hermione.

-Hagrid, voici Jocelyn, elle entre en cinquième année, informa Harry en voyant Jocelyn s'approcher de lui.

-Alors elle devra monter dans les barques, si elle commence cette année, viens suis-moi, indiqua Hagrid, et Jocelyn le suivit à contre-coeur suivi.

-On se revois au banquet Harry, déclara Jocelyn en partant avec les premières années.

Pendant que Harry et ses amis entraient dans la Grande salle, ils furent étonnés de voir Remus à la Grande table.

-Hey, regardez Lupin est de nouveau Professeur, indiqua Neville, pointant du doigt ladite table.

-Alors le Professeur Dumbledore l'a finalement obligé à revenir pour enseigner la DCFM, répondit Harry, heureux d'avoir un professeur décent en cette matière.

-Peut-être qu'il est ici pour toi et Jocelyn, suggéra Hermione, pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient, pour attendre le début de la cérémonie de répartition.

Plus tard dans la Grande Salle, Jocelyn était la dernière à attendre d'être répartie, puis Dumbledore se leva.

-Je vous présente une nouvelle étudiante qui commencera la cinquième année, elle s'appelle Jocelyn Evans, elle étudiait chez elle avant cette année, et à partir de maintenant elle fréquentera Poudlard. S'il vous plaît Miss Evans, montez et soyez répartie, déclara Dumbledore, puis fit un geste indiquant à Jocelyn de s'avancer, puis il se rassit.

Alors que Jocelyn était assise sur le tabouret, avec le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête, elle pouvait entendre le chapeau parler dans sa tête.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je répartirais votre famille à nouveau, indiqua le Choixpeau, dans la tête de Jocelyn.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, vous connaissez mes parents, demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, j'ai vu passer beaucoup de générations de votre famille, et vous n'êtes pas une Moldue mais une sang-mêlée, la renseigna-t-il.

-Qui est ma famille, s'il vous plaît, je dois savoir, supplia Jocelyn.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, lui répondit le Choixpeau, puis il cria pour les autres:

-GRYFFONDOR! La maison Gryffondor l'applaudit, pendant qu'elle enlevait le Choixpeau, puis Jocelyn se dirigea vers sa table, et s'assit à côté de Harry.

-Le Choixpeau sait quelque chose sur ma famille, mais il ne m'a rien dit, chuchota Jocelyn à Harry.

-Nous irons voir le Professeur Dumbledore après le banquet, lui répondit Harry, intéressé par la découverte.

(1)

Environ une heure plus tard, Jocelyn et Harry étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore, face à celui-ci.

-De quoi avez-vous besoin de me parler? demanda Dumbledore.

-Monsieur, le Choixpeau m'a dit que j'étais une sang-Mêlée et qu'il avait répartit plusieurs générations de ma famille, mais il ne dira rien, indiqua Jocelyn, mais une voix derrière elle déclara:

-Je n'ai pas dit que je ne vous le dirai pas, j'ai dit que ce n'était pas le moment. C'était le Choixpeau qui avait parlé d'où il était entreposé sur les étagères et Jocelyn le mis devant son visage.

-S'il vous plaît, qui est ma famille? demanda Jocelyn avec espoir.

-Votre père était Sirius Black, indiqua le Choixpeau, à l'immense surprise de Dumbledore et de Harry.

-Comment ça se peut? interrogea Harry.

-J'ai entendu des rumeurs au sujet de Sirius qui aurait eu une petite amie moldue, avant qu'il ne soit envoyé à Azkaban, mais personne n'a jamais su qui c'était, répondit Dumbledore, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

-Est-ce que Remus le saurait? demanda Harry.

-Non, j'en doute, puisque Sirius ne voulait probablement pas que tout le monde sache qu'il voyait une moldue, dit Dumbledore, il regarda alors Jocelyn.

-Je pense que serait mieux pour toi Jocelyn de garder Evans comme nom de famille, au moins pour le moment, et de garder ceci entre nous trois, suggéra Dumbledore, puis il congédia les adolescents. Pendant que Jocelyn et Harry marchaient vers la tour de Gryffondor, Harry était perdu dans ses pensées.

-Harry, HARRY tu m'écoute! cria Jocelyn, puisque Harry semblait l'ignorer.

-Désolé, ça fait un choc de découvrir que tu es la fille de Sirius, admit Harry.

-Je sais, et avec tout ce que tu m'a dit au sujet du papa, maintenant j'aimerais le connaître personnellement, dit tristement Jocelyn.

-Jocelyn, tu n'est pas furieuse après moi, pour ce qui est arrivé à Sirius? demanda Harry assez inquiet.

-Bien sûr que non Harry, je maintient ce que j'ai dit, ce n'étais pas ta faute, le rassura Jocelyn, puis elle s'arrêta en face Harry.

-Harry, nous devrions le dire au Professeur Lupin, je sais qu'il a souffert d'avoir perdu papa, comme toi, dit Jocelyn et Harry acquiesça.

-Comme demain est un samedi, nous irons lui parler, répondit Harry, puis ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la tour.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Harry et Jocelyn, révélèrent à Hermione et Neville l'identité du père de Jocelyn, et ils passèrent la majeure partie de la nuit à parler de Sirius.

Quelques heures avant le lever de soleil le lendemain, Harry attendait Jocelyn dans la salle commune, pour leur repas, et heureusement il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps.

-Bonjour Harry, dit Jocelyn, fatiguée.

-Alors où est cette pièce que le Professeur Dumbledore a installé pour nous? demanda Jocelyn se dirigeant vers Harry.

-Bonjour Jocelyn, c'est par ici, répondit Harry, en sortant sa baguette magique et se dirigeant dan un vide caché par la cheminée.

-Allons voir maintenant, je dois taper le coin gauche de la troisième brique à partir de la gauche du manteau de cheminée, récapitula Harry puis il tapa la brique en question, qui ouvrit une porte sur une réplique exacte de leur Salle Commune.

-Wow, nous pourrions l'utiliser comme cachette, indiqua Jocelyn lorsqu'ils entrèrent tout les deux.

-Le Professeur Dumbledore a dit nous pouvions employer cette pièce pour l'intimité, mais malheureusement il a mis des charmes sur la salle qui l'avertissent si nous faisons autre chose qu'étudier ou jouer, avertit Harry en regardant autour d'eux.

-Il y a des bols pour la potion, et normalement il se nettoie automatiquement après que nous l'ayons utilisé, informa Harry, et ils prirent leur potion pour leur côté de loup.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, peu après le petit déjeuner, Harry et Jocelyn étaient dans le bureau de Remus, attendant son arrivée, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Remus.

-Bonjour vous deux, pourquoi vous vouliez me voir? demanda Remus, en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

-Professeur, nous avons appris quelque chose du Choixpeau Magique, qui concerne le père de Jocelyn, commença Harry, regardant Remus.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est? interrogea Remus, semblant intéressé de la découverte.

-Sirius est mon père, indiqua Jocelyn très heureuse, les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent, puis il s'est évanoui.

-Professeur Lupin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demandèrent Jocelyn et Harry, en allant rapidement au côté de Remus.

Cela a pris un moment pour que Remus revienne à lui, face aux regards inquiets des deux adolescents.

-S'il vous plaît dites-moi que vous plaisantiez au sujet de Sirius qui serait votre père Jocelyn? demanda Remus.

-Non, je ne plaisantait pas puisque c'est le Choixpeau magique qui me l'a dit, mais pourquoi êtes-vous aussi choqué, demanda Jocelyn, regardant Remus inquiète.

-Puisque votre chien de père, m'a demandé d'être votre parrain il y a quinze ans, j'ai quand même signé les papiers, pensant que tout ceci était une plaisanterie, dit Remus en gémissant, ne réalisant pas Jocelyn semblait blessée par ses mots.

-Vous ne vouliez pas que je soit votre filleule? demanda Jocelyn tristement, gardant la tête baissée.

-Oh Jocelyn je suis désolé, je ne vous ne voulait pas dire ça comme ça, se rattrapa rapidement Remus, il releva le visage de Jocelyn.

-Je suis désolé Jocelyn, c'est vraiment un choc pour moi, je n'ai jamais su que Sirius avait eu une fille, s'excusa Remus puis il la prit dans ses bras.

-Et oui, je serai très heureux d'être ton parrain, la rassura Remus en la laissant Jocelyn s'éloigner.

-Je sais à propos de l'offre de Dawn pour vous aider tout les deux, et si elle ne peut pas, moi je veux aller avec vous deux dans son village, pour l'aider à s'occuper de vous, puisque maintenant je suis aussi le tuteur d'Harry, informa Remus à ses deux filleuls très heureux.

-Maintenant, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas profiter du reste de la journée avec vos amis, nous en parlerons plus tard, puisque j'ai du travail à finir, dit joyeusement Remus puis les deux adolescents sortirent de la salle.

-Sirius tu m'a berné, pourquoi tu m'as choisi pour être son parrain, se demanda Remus en soupirant, mais il savait qu'il serait le meilleur puisque Harry et Jocelyn étaient des loups-garous, ils pourrait donc l'aider à contrôler son loup lors des pleines lunes.

Avant le déjeuner, Harry et Jocelyn marchèrent autour du lac, pour profiter de la vue, et parler de leur futur.

-Harry tu penses que le Professeur Dumbledore nous laissera rester avec Dawn? interrogea Jocelyn, pendant leur promenade.

-Il l'a dit, il le permettra s'il trouve son village assez protégé, et s'il est comme celui d'Aîné Warren, il nous permettra probablement d'y vivre, répondit Harry en s'arrêtant pour voir les tentacules du calamar géant éclabousser les environs.

-Je l'espère, Dawn a l'air d'être aussi gentille qu'Aîné Warren l'était, dit Jocelyn tristement.

-Ça ira Jocelyn, la rassura Harry en plaçant un bras autour de ses épaules, qu'elle accepta en posant sa tête sur son épaule. A cause de leur taille respective la tête de la jeune fille arrivait à peine aux épaules de son compagnon.

-Allons-y, nous devrions faire demi-tour, il est presque l'heure de déjeuner, déclara Harry, après qu'ils soient restés ensemble pendant un moment, puis ils se séparèrent et retournèrent au château.

Le déjeuner fut bruyant, diverses conversations se faisaient entendre dans la salle, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant un Fudge assez en colère, et un grand nombre d'Aurors.

-Ministre Fudge, qu'elle surprise inattendue, salua Dumbledore en se levant.

-Directeur Dumbledore, je suis ici pour arrêter Harry Potter pour usage abusif de la magie et pour attaque envers deux Aurors, déclara Fudge toujours aussi peu amical en s'approchant de la Grande Table.

-Puisque c'est ainsi, alors dîtes-moi pourquoi les deux Aurors en question ont essayé d'effacer la mémoire de deux de mes étudiants, et c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle M. Potter a dû employer la magie pour se défendre lui et son amie, répliqua Dumbledore de la même manière.

-C'est un mensonge, Potter voulait probablement se montrer en spectacle, commença Fudge, puis continua à tempêter sur les nombreuses choses qu'il pensait vraies au sujet de Harry.

Après quelques minutes où Fudge déblatérait des mensonges plus gros que lui au sujet de Harry, celui-ci décida de l'arrêter.

-Ministre Fudge, s'il vous plaît écoutez-moi, déclara calmement Harry se tenant en face de Fudge.

-Quelle est la signification de tout ceci, pourquoi y a-t-il un moldu Poudlard, exigea Fudge, furieux de cette découverte.

-Je ne suis pas un moldu, je suis un sorcier, Ministre Fudge, informa Harry à un Fudge ouvrant de grands yeux.

-POTTER, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour usage abusif de la magie et attaque envers deux Aurors, saisissez-le, ordonna Fudge, mais Harry se téléporta devant la Grande Table, avant que les Aurors ne puissent le saisir.

-VOUS TRANSPLANEZ, et sans permis, nous pouvons ajouter ceci à votre longue liste d'infractions, informa Fudge, regardant Harry pas gentiment du tout.

-Ministre Fudge, vous devriez savoir que personne ne peut Transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard à cause des boucliers, déclara Harry puis il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

-Professeur Dumbledore, s'il vous plaît essayez de parler avec Fudge et empêchez-le de m'arrêter, puisque je n'ai aucune envie d'écouter ses histoires toute la journée, informa Harry, il devint invisible et glissa tranquillement entre les Aurors et sortit de la salle avec Jocelyn qui l'avait rapidement rejoint.

Une fois que Harry fut partit, Fudge resta choqué.

-Aurors étendez les recherches de Potter au château tout entier, ordonna rapidement Fudge, mais une énorme soudaine montée de magie gela rapidement tout le monde dans la salle.

-MINISTRE FUDGE CA SUFFIT! retentit la voix forte Dumbledore et pas amicale qui fit écho à travers la salle.

-Professeur Dumbledore, si vous essayez de m'arrêter…, commença Fudge mais Dumbledore l'arrêta d'un regard.

-Ministre Fudge, posez la main sur M. Potter, et Madame Bones vous met à la porte de votre bureau, puisque nous avons maintenant assez de preuves de vis bévues au ministère, avertit Dumbledore.

-QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CE MENSONGE, si vous avez fait ça vous auriez dû le faire il y a long temps, bégaya Fudge.

-Vous avez raison sur ce point, mais j'avais espéré que vous m'auriez écouté quand vous avez appris la vérité au sujet du retour de Voldemort, mais puisque vous êtes encore déterminé à causer des ennuis à M. Potter, je n'ai plus le choix, ceci dit une lettre tomba devant lui et il l'ouvrit.

-Ça a été rapide, j'aurais pensé que ça aurait pris un peu plus longtemps, indiqua Dumbledore, il sourit en lisant la lettre et tourna un visage pas non amical à Fudge.

-Aurors, j'ai une garantie d'arrestation pour l'ex-Ministre Fudge, Madame Bones sera ministre temporaire jusqu'à ce que nous puissions organiser une élection pour le prochain ministre, informa Dumbledore puis l'Auror principal prit le papier pour confirmer, et se saisit alors de Fudge.

-Fudge, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour crimes contre le Ministère, indiqua l'Auror et il enchaîna rapidement l'ancien ministre.

-Veuillez à retirer les charges retenues contre M. Potter et son amie, demanda Dumbledore et l'Auror acquiesça.

-Ce sera fait, et je m'excuse pour nos actions d'aujourd'hui, et dites à M. Potter que nous sommes désolés pour tout, indiqua l'Auror, puis lui et les autres Aurors traînèrent Fudge pas disposé à obéir hors de la salle.

Une fois que Fudge et les Aurors furent hors de la salle, Dumbledore soupira pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur sa chaise.

-Un problème de résolu, et encore plus de problèmes à résoudre pour aider Harry, chuchota Dumbledore pour lui-même, en retournant à son repas.

§§ §§ §§ §§ §§

(1) L'auteur a écrit un paragraphe différent sur les origines de Jocelyn le voici:

Environ une heure plus tard, Jocelyn et Harry étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore, face à celui-ci.

-De quoi avez-vous besoin de me parler? demanda Dumbledore.

-Monsieur, le Choixpeau m'a dit que j'étais une Sang-Mêlée, et qu'il avait réparti plusieurs générations de ma famille, mais il ne dira rien, indiqua Jocelyn, mais une voix derrière elle déclara:

-Je n'ai pas dit je ne vous le dirai pas, j'ai dit que ce n'était pas le moment. C'était le Choixpeau qui avait parlé, d'où il était entreposé sur les étagères, et Jocelyn le mis devant son visage.

-S'il vous plaît, qui est ma famille? demanda Jocelyn avec espoir.

-Vous êtes une Potter, la petite sœur d'Harry Potter, répondit le Choixpeau, stupéfiant le groupe.

-Vous êtes sûr, Jocelyn est une Potter, demanda Dumbledore et le Choixpeau acquiesça.

-J'ai une soeur, j'ai une sœur, répétait Harry, regardant fixement Jocelyn.

-Pas étonnant que nous soyons devenu aussi proches si rapidement, indiqua Jocelyn, regardant Harry, assommée.

-Professeur, saviez-vous à propos de Jocelyn, demanda Harry à Dumbledore.

-Je savait que vos parents avaient eu un deuxième enfant juste avant qu'ils ne soient obligés se cacher, mais nous n'avons jamais trouvé une trace d'elle dans les ruines de votre maison, elle a été considérée comme morte, raconta Dumbledore, il se leva et marcha vers Jocelyn.

-Je suis heureux de vous voir vivante, Miss Potter, et je suis désolé, nous n'avions pas pu vous retrouver, déclara Dumbledore, regardant tristement Jocelyn.

-Ce n'est rien Professeur, j'ai été heureuse avec Aîné Warren, et maintenant je suis avec mon frère, je suis plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été, le rassura-t-elle, très joyeuse.

-J'en suis heureux, mais pour le moment, nous devrions garder Jocelyn Potter comme un secret, suggéra Dumbledore, puis les deux Potter approuvèrent, avant de partir.

§§ §§ §§ §§ §§

Voilà, j'espère qua ça vous a plus, mettez des reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir, ceux qui écrivent le savent.

A dans deux semaines…


	6. Le Village de Dawn

**HARRY POTTER ET LE POUVOIR DES LOUPS**

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient, etc. comme d'hab. quoi!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 6: Le village de Dawn

Cela faisait un mois que l'école avait commencé, et Harry et Jocelyn étaient retournés en cours et grâce à leurs cours d'été, tout deux excellaient dans toutes les matières.

Pendant la deuxième semaine d'octobre, Harry et Jocelyn quittaient la bibliothèque avec Hermione et Ginny, quand une voix les arrêta.

-M. Potter, Miss. Evans, le directeur voudrait vous parler tous les deux dans son bureau, dit McGonagall sévèrement puis elle partit après que les deux adolescents aient acquiescé et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur.

Une fois assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Jocelyn et Harry furent salués chaleureusement par Dumbledore.

-Maintenant que vous deux êtes là tout les deux, j'ai quelques nouvelles qui pourraient vous intéresser, indiqua Dumbledore puis il attendit quelques secondes.

-Des nouvelles, quelle sorte de nouvelles? demanda Jocelyn rapidement.

-Désolé si ça a pris du temps, mais j'étais très occupé en ce moment, poursuivit Dumbledore, ignorant Jocelyn.

-J'ai rencontré Alison, et puis Dawn, et j'ai longtemps discuté avec elles, Dumbledore s'arrêta, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Professeur, racontez-nous s'il vous plaît! demanda Harry impatiemment.

-Oh désolé, où en étais-je? répondit Dumbledore, avec un air étourdi, puis il sourit.

-Et bien, il semble que je vous ai trouvé une nouvelle maison à tous les deux, répondit finalement, souriant aux deux adolescents très heureux.

-VOUS NOUS LAISSER VIVRE AVEC DAWN! hurlèrent Harry et Jocelyn joyeusement.

-Oui, vous vivrez avec sa communauté, indiqua Dumbledore, amusé par la réaction des adolescents.

-Mais d'abord, Dawn m'a demandé si vous pouviez vous passer avant que les vacances de Noël, je vous donnerai un portauloin, pour ce week-end, à moins que vous n'ayez autre chose de prévu? demanda Dumbledore, les adolescents répondirent rapidement que non.

-Alors c'est arrangé, venez samedi juste après le petit déjeuner, et je vous remettrai vos portauloins, termina Dumbledore, puis les deux amis sortirent très heureux du bureau mais impatients de voir où habitait Dawn.

Une fois le samedi matin arrivé, Harry et Jocelyn s'assirent une fois de plus dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Maintenant que vous êtes là, je veux vous donner ceci, indiqua Dumbledore, en distribuant deux pendentifs dorés de deux centimètres de diamètre, avec une tête de loup gravée dessus.

-Ce sont des portauloins permanents, ils peuvent vous emmener à Poudlard, à Pré Au Lard, chez Dawn, au Chemin de Traverse, et à la voix 9 ¾, renseigna Dumbledore au deux adolescents abasourdis.

-Je comprends pour Poudlard et le village de Dawn, mais pourquoi nous laissez l'excès facile aux autres endroits? demanda Harry.

-C'est vraiment simple, vous aurez besoin d'une manière sûre de voyager et ces portauloins vous aideront à arriver à ces endroits sans être vu jusqu'à ce que vous appreniez à Transplaner, informa Dumbledore.

-Bien, maintenant essayer ces pendentifs, tenez-le et dites votre destination, mais je veux que vous soyez revenus dimanche avant le dîner, avertit Dumbledore et les deux adolescents acquiescèrent, puis tinrent le pendentif.

-Village de Dawn! dirent les deux amis puis ils partirent.

Lorsque Harry et Jocelyn réapparurent, ils tombèrent au sol.

-Aïe, nous devons travailler les atterrissages, commenta Harry, en se levant lui et Jocelyn. Ils se trouvaient sur une petite colline faisant face à un grand village partagé en quatre pâtés de maisons, avec des maisons modernes et des rues pavées.

-Ah, nous avons dû atterrir au mauvais endroit, déclara Jocelyn, puisque ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

-Ce doit être le bon endroit, viens Dawn doit nous attendre, dit Harry, puis ils descendirent la colline.

Pendant que Harry et Jocelyn marchaient dans le village, ils virent Dawn attendant à l'une des maisons voisines.

-Bonjour vous deux, bienvenue à Ville de Loups (en français dans l'original), ou city of wolves (en anglais dans l'original), présenta Dawn en leur souriant.

-Merci de nous laisser vivre ici, remercia Jocelyn, tout comme Harry.

-Aucun merci n'est nécessaire, nous les loups devons nous serrer les coudes, mais venez vous installer, indiqua Dawn, puis elle les fit descendre la rue.

Pendant que tout les trois marchaient, Harry et Jocelyn observaient les environs, ils remarquèrent que toutes les maisons étaient petites mais que deux semblaient très anciennes et avoir une histoire, elles étaient très grandes, et plus loin il y avait un parking dans une allée, mais leur attention fut requise peu après, quand Dawn les emmena dans l'allée d'une maison.

Les deux maisons historiques possédaient quatre chambres à coucher, une salle de bains, il y avait un divan dans le salon et un grand lit confortable dans chaque chambre.

-Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup en ce moment, mais je peux vous avoir tout ce que vous avez besoin pour faire de cette maison ce qui convient davantage à vos besoins, indiqua Dawn, quand ils eurent fini de visiter la maison.

-Merci, mais j'ai encore assez d'argent pour acheter tout ce dont nous avons besoin, informa Harry, puisque lui et Jocelyn avaient fait des notes pour voir ce qu'ils pourraient acheter.

-Bien puisque vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, allez voir votre voisine Mme Thomson, elle sera heureuse de vous dépanner, recommanda Dawn en passant la porte.

Lorsque Dawn fut sortie de la maison, Harry et Jocelyn s'assirent sur le divan.

-Alors par quoi on commence? demanda Jocelyn, en comparant leurs notes concernant ce qu'ils auraient besoin.

-Je suis sûr nous pouvons prouver presque tous les meubles et autres objets dont nous avons besoin au Chemin de Traverse, et pour le reste, je suis sûr que Dawn pourra nous aider à les acheter dans un magasin moldu, dit Harry en voyant que la liste de Jocelyn était beaucoup plus longue que la sienne.

-Partons maintenant, et voyons ce que nous pouvons acheter, déclara Jocelyn, pendant qu'elle conjurait un parchemin et une plume. Elle écrivit une note qui disait qu'ils faisaient des courses au Chemin de Traverse et qu'ils devraient rentrer pour le déjeuner.

-Je laisse ça ici, si Dawn revient, indiqua Jocelyn, puis ils prirent leur pendentif accroché à leur cou.

-Chemin de Traverse! prononcèrent Jocelyn et Harry.

Une fois que Harry et Jocelyn eurent deux sacs remplis de Gallions, ils se dirigent vers un magasin de meubles magique, où ils vérifièrent encore leur liste.

-Hmm, nous avons besoin de bureaux, de chaises, quelques commodes, et bien d'autres choses, récapitula Jocelyn, repérant quelques possibles articles à acheter.

-Bonjour je suis styliste, monsieur, comment puis-je vous aider? demanda un vieux sorcier, qui était venu vers Harry.

-Nous avons déménagé dans une ancienne petite maison de quatre chambres et nous sommes venus pour acheter quelques meubles, informa Harry, en lui remettant la liste de ce qu'ils voulaient.

-Hmm, vous avez tout listé, et beaucoup sont de la bonne taille pour une petite maison, remarqua le vieil homme puis il mena les adolescents à un assortiment des meubles.

En quelques heures, Harry et Jocelyn avaient acheté tous les meubles dont-ils avaient besoin, les avaient rétrécis dans un petit sac.

-Maintenant de quoi avons-nous besoin? demanda Jocelyn en sortant du magasin.

-Hmm, je crois que nous devrions prendre quelque chose à manger, à moins que l'alimentation du village de Dawn soit semblable à celle du village d'Aîné Warren, répondit Harry, mais nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'ils tuent encore des animaux pour se nourrir.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir encore manger de la viande crue, puisque je suis déjà habituée à utiliser les potions que nous faisons, indiqua Jocelyn, reflétant les pensées de Harry.

-Je sais, laisse-moi voir, si on met de la nourriture dans la boîte magique que nous avons acheté, nous en avons juste assez pour deux jours, dit Harry et Jocelyn approuva rapidement.

Jocelyn et Harry furent de retour à leur nouvelle maison à l'heure du déjeuner. Ils mangeaient des sandwichs et du jus de citrouille sur leur nouvelle table de salle à manger quand on sonna à la porte.

-J'y vais, dit Harry en se levant pour rencontrer une jeune femme brune sur le pas de la porte.

-Bonjour, vous devez être Harry, mon nom est Alice Thomson, se présenta ladite Alice puis Harry la mena à une chaise.

-Dawn m'a demandé de vérifier si tout ce passait bien, et m'a demandé à quelle heure est votre repas, demanda Alice.

-Nous le faisons tôt le matin, mais... Harry s'arrêta, réalisant qu'ils avaient oublié de dire à Dawn au sujet des potions la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vue.

-Oh tout va bien, mais pour l'instant, je vais vous donner un emploi du temps que nous devons suivre, dit Alice en sortant un papier de sa bourse.

-Comme ce village est grand, nous faisons des petits groupes de vingt, et habituellement nos enfants font partie du premier groupe à alimenter, informa Alice en vérifiant le programme.

-Oui il semble que nous pouvons vous mettre vers neuf du matin, je vous montrerai la forêt que nous utilisons pour chasser plus tard, termina Alice en voyant un trou dans le programme.

-En fait Mme Thomson, nous n'avons pas besoin de chasser, puisque nous avons une autre source d'alimentation pour notre loup, informa Harry en se demandant quelle serait sa réaction.

-Une autre, vous prenez une potion de sang, pour vous aider, questionna Alice un brin jalouse.

-Et bien oui, Jocelyn et moi en prenons, mais si vous la connaissez, pourquoi continuer à manger de la viande crue, interrogea Harry.

-Nous connaissons la potion, mais comme nous nous cachons, nous ne pouvons pas acheter tous les ingrédients sans attirer les soupçons, puisque nous devrions aller dans un magasin sorcier, répondit Alice.

-Peut-être que puisque je suis un sorcier, je peux vous obtenir les ingrédients nécessaires, proposa Harry mais Alice refusa.

-Non, nous avons toujours mangé de la viande crue et de plus nous ne pourrions pas faire cuire notre propre nourriture correctement, c'est aussi bien ainsi, expliqua-t-elle puis elle se leva.

-Je vais dire ceci à Dawn, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes toujours les bienvenu ici, même si vous n'avez pas besoin de vous nourrir, assura Alice puis elle sortit de la maison.

Quelques heures après le déjeuner, Jocelyn et Harry avaient fini d'installer leurs meubles et étaient heureux de voir leur nouvelle maison se dessiner petit à petit.

-Maintenant nous avons besoin de photos et d'un certain nombre d'autres choses pour que ça ressemble à une vraie maison, dit Harry en fixant les coffrets et les étagères vides.

-Nous avons besoin également de choses pour la cuisine comme des plats, des pots, des casseroles et d'autres choses utiles, continua Jocelyn en regardant la fin de sa liste.

-Nous pouvons demander à Alice si elle peut nous emmener dans un magasin moldu plus tard mais pour le moment, explorons le village! s'exclama Harry, rapidement approuvé par Jocelyn.

Pendant que Harry et Jocelyn marchaient autour d'un pâté de maison, ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait cinq maisons de chaque côté du pâté, la cour de chaque maison était différente, puisque chacune avait des types différents de jardinage, alors que d'autres étaient simplement jolies et propres.

-Cet endroit ressemblent beaucoup à un village moderne, tu ne trouve pas? demanda Jocelyn, puisqu'elle avait observé chaque maison devant laquelle ils étaient passés.

-Je suis d'accord, c'est à peine si on peut dire que nous sommes dans une communauté de loup-garou, approuva Harry tandis qu'ils continuaient de marcher. 

Pendant que Harry et Jocelyn marchaient, ils se retrouvèrent en face une barrière de deux mètres de hauteur, qui les étonna, puisqu',aucunes des autres maisons qu'ils avaient vues n'étaient clôturées en hauteur.

-Harry, je me demande pourquoi cette maison est clôturée aussi haut, questionna Jocelyn, mais sa réponse fut une douzaine de chiots Husky de différentes taille qui coururent jusqu'à eux.

-RUFF, RUFF, RUFF, aboyèrent-ils de l'autre côté de la barrière.

-HARRY, ce sont des loups-garous comme nous? interrogea Jocelyn, les yeux écarquillés.

-Ah, vous devez être les nouveaux venus, supposa une jeune femme brune en arrivant vers la barrière.

-Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter et voici Jocelyn Black, présenta Harry, pensant que l'endroit était assez sur pour que Jocelyn emploie son nom de naissance ici.

-Bonjour, ravie de vous rencontrer tous les deux, mon nom est Sandy, je m'occupe d'une garderie pour les enfants de la communauté, puisque bon nombre d'entre nous ont un travail la journée, expliqua Sandy, alors que des _pop_ se faisaient entendre, des gosses de trois à cinq ans apparurent.

-SALUT VOUS! s'exclamèrent les enfants faisant sourire Jocelyn.

-Bonjour vous! répondit Jocelyn après s'être agenouillée pour voir chacun d'entre eux.

-Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez m'aider avec ces louveteaux, à moins que vous soyez occupés, proposa Sandy, pleine d'espoir.

-Harry, est-ce que nous pouvons rester un moment, puisque notre maison est prête maintenant, implora Jocelyn, regardant à Harry.

-Je suppose que ça ne me tuera pas, dit Harry, souriant aux gosses.

-Entrez dans la maison, je vous présenterai les enfants, dit Sandy aimablement puis elle les mena dans la maison.

Pendant quelques heures, Harry et Jocelyn passèrent du bon temps avec les enfants et les avaient amusés avec quelques sorts simples qu'ils avaient apprécié, mais alors qu'Harry commençait un nouveau sort, Dawn entra dans la pièce.

-Je vois que vous avez trouvé quelque chose à faire? déclara Dawn en souriant aux adolescents, elle se tourna alors vers Sandy.

-Puis-je t'emprunter tes aides pendant une minute? lui demanda-t-elle, puis Sandy inclina la tête.

-Bien, mais j'aimerais bien qu'ils reviennent quand ils pourront s'arrêter, ajouta Sandy, puis les adolescents firent au revoir d'un signe de main et se allèrent avec Dawn.

De retour à la maison des adolescents, ceux-ci et Dawn s'assirent les uns en face des autres.

-Maintenant que vous êtes ici, je dois vous dire que j'ai prévu une réunion avec les autres qui vivent ici et chacun est impatient de vous rencontrer tous les deux, commença Dawn, semblant heureuse de les avoir chez elle.

-Ceux que nous avons rencontrés au village d'Aîné Warren seront là également? demanda Jocelyn.

-Non, pas tous, un certain nombre d'entre eux sont dans d'autres villages, informa-t-elle aux deux adolescents, étonnés.

-Combien y a-t-il de villages, comme nous? interrogea Harry.

-En fait je ne sais pas vraiment, puisque nous sommes secrètement étendus, les seuls que je connais sont ceux où notre famille ou amis se sont séparé de nous, pour en créer un nouveau, indiqua Dawn, puis elle regarda l'heure.

-Ah, vous devriez aller vous changer et bien vous habillez, pour impressionner les autres, recommanda Dawn en se levant.

-Je passerai vous prendre tous les deux à six heures, soyez prêt, termina Dawn en sortant.

À six heures du soir, Dawn passa prendre Harry et Jocelyn. Ils marchèrent à travers un grand champ, où une grande salle en bois était installée, des lumières dispersées autour.

-C'est ici où se déroulent toutes nos réunions, informa Dawn menant les adolescents, à l'avant de la salle, faisant face à un grand nombre de chaises.

-Asseyez-vous ici pour le moment, tout le monde va commencer à arriver pour la réunion, indiqua Dawn, en leur montrant deux chaises près d'un podium, puis partit vérifier quelque chose.

Au bout d'environ quinze minutes, les sièges furent remplis d'à peu près une centaine de personnes et toutes les observaient avec intérêt, puis Dawn monta sur le podium.

-Cette réunion sera courte puisque je veux juste vous présenter nos nouveaux locataires, Harry Potter et Jocelyn Black, ils seront là seulement pendant l'été et les vacances, puisqu'ils vont dans un internat spécial, informa Dawn, alors que les deux adolescents assis étaient nerveux.

-Maintenant cela dit, tout le monde, s'il vous plaît, montez et se présentez-vous, termina Dawn, puis chacun se leva et marcha vers les ados, parlèrent avec eux, ce qui fut une expérience plaisante pour Harry et Jocelyn, puisqu'ils avaient fini par connaître presque tout le monde après la réunion.

Le lendemain de la réunion, Harry et Jocelyn passèrent presque toute la journée, dans une ville voisine avec Dawn faire les derniers achats dont ils avaient besoin pour leur maison, puis passèrent le reste de la journée à la garderie, jusqu'à ce qu'ils durent retourner à Poudlard.

Moins d'une heure avant de repartir pour Poudlard, Jocelyn et Harry étaient de retour à leur à la maison, pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient ramener avec eux quand on sonna, laissant entrer Dawn qu'Harry salua.

-Je suis heureuse, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour vous deux, indiqua Dawn en souriant à ses deux nouveaux habitants.

-Je reviens juste d'une réunion privée avec les conseillers de notre communauté, et nous avons voté que l'on permettrait à votre gardien Remus Lupin de vivre ici avec vous, leur annonça Dawn aux deux adolescents qui sourirent jusqu'aux oreilles.

-MAIS, il devra rester dans les bois voisins, quand il transformera pendant la pleine lune et je suis sûr que tous les deux, vous vous en assurerez, suggéra-t-elle en regardant avec malice ses deux nouveaux amis.

-Nous promettons que nous nous occuperons de lui, quand il le faudra, promirent les deux amis loup-garou et Dawn inclina la tête.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour vous de partir maintenant, il est presque l'heure de votre départ, rappela Dawn, puis les deux adolescents saisirent leur sac et leur pendentifs autour de leurs cou.

-Bye Dawn, on se revoit pendant les vacances de Noël, saluèrent Harry et Jocelyn, puis ils prononcèrent:

-Poudlard! puis ils disparurent tout les deux.

À l'entrée de Poudlard, Harry et Jocelyn tombèrent à terre en apparaissant.

-Aïe, nous devons vraiment travailler nos atterrissages! s'exclama Jocelyn en se relevant péniblement.

-Je sais, mais entrons, nous devons aller dans la Grande Salle, puisque chacun doit être prêt pour manger, dit Harry et ils ont commencèrent à marcher en direction de la Grande salle.

Pendant que tout deux marchaient, ils discutaient de leur nouvelle maison, lorsqu'une voix retentie derrière eux.

-Dardo Di Argento! hurla une voix très familière aux oreilles d'Harry, les deux amis eurent seulement quelques secondes pour esquiver un sort qui les aurait gravement blessées, mais malheureusement Harry reçut la tranche d'un dague en argent à l'épaule droite.

-AHH, tu payeras pour ça! s'exclama Harry, mais il fut choqué en faisant face à la dernière personne qu'il aurait pensé l'attaquer.

§§ §§ §§ §§ §§

Voilà c'est fini, c'est sadique, je sais mais c'est pas moi, c'est l'auteur.

Et je suis sûre que vous avez compris qui a attaqué nos deux loups-garous préférés, n'est-ce pas? Sinon vous aurez la réponse dans deux semaines dans le prochain chapitre.


	7. La Maladie de Ron

**HARRY POTTER ET LE POUVOIR DES LOUPS**

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, je n'ai que la traduction, les perso sont à JKR, les loups-garous et l'histoire sont à Shawnie.

Désolée pour le retard mais j'étais en vacances et y avait pa d'ordi, j'ai du tout recopier en arrivant chez moi!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 7: La maladie de Ron

Harry et Jocelyn fixèrent leur attaquant.

-RON, pourquoi nous as-tu attaqué? questionna Harry, avec toujours cette sensation de brûlure venant de son épaule droite où la dague en argent l'avait touché.

-Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'une leçon de morale LOUP-GAROU, ou devrais-je dire LOUPS-GAROUS avec un « s »! cracha Ron en pointant sa baguette magique sur Jocelyn.

-Dardo Di Argento! cria Ron, envoyant plusieurs dagues en argent en direction de Jocelyn.

-Devii Scudo, répliqua Jocelyn, produisant un bouclier émettant une douce lumière dorée, repoussant les dagues loin d'elle.

-Ron arrête ça, l'argent ne nous tuera pas, ce sera juste un peu douloureux pendant quelques jours, mentit Jocelyn en jetant un coup d'oeil inquiet à Harry qui n'avait pas l'air bien.

-Avada Ked…, commença Ron, mais il fut rapidement arrêté.

-Stupéfix! dit faiblement Harry, envoyant un faisceau doré sur Ron, l'expulsant, assommé.

-HARRY, tu vas bien? demanda Jocelyn en voyant Harry tomber à terre en tremblant.

-C'est pire que le Doloris, haleta Harry.

-Je dois t'emmener à l'infirmerie, indiqua Jocelyn, très inquiète.

-Mobilicorpus! prononça-t-elle Jocelyn sur Harry et Ron, les faisant flotter au milieu hall.

Une fois dans l'infirmerie, Jocelyn plaça Harry et Ron sur des lits.

-MADAME POMFRESH, j'ai besoin d'aide, hurla Jocelyn, et Mme Pomfresh se précipita hors de son bureau.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, que leur est-il arrivé? interrogea l'infirmière en se ruant sur Harry.

-Harry a été empoisonné avec de l'argent, nous devons le retirer de son corps, et Ron est juste assommé, informa rapidement Jocelyn pendant que Mme Pomfresh tirait un paravent autour du lit de Harry puis s'activa autour de lui.

Pendant que Mme Pomfresh soignait Harry, Jocelyn alla jusqu'à Ron, encore assommé sur le lit. « Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez lui. » pensa Jocelyn, et elle savait que Harry aussi suspectait quelque chose, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Étrange, il y a une odeur inconnue venant de son bras, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est, dit Jocelyn, essayant de réfléchir à ce qua ça pouvait être, elle releva la manche de Ron révélant un bras intact.

-L'odeur vient de son bras, mais qu'est-ce que c'est? se demanda Jocelyn juste quand la porte s'ouvrit devant Dumbledore.

-Jocelyn, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, interrogea Dumbledore, inquiet, puis Jocelyn lui résuma les événements survenus après le départ de chez Dawn.

Quand Jocelyn eut terminé son histoire, Dumbledore lui jeta un regard inquiet.

-Tu es sûre que Ron a jeté le sort de mort? demanda Dumbledore.

-Oui, si Harry ne l'avait pas assommé, il m'aurait tuée, répondit Jocelyn en frissonnant.

-Mais il y a aussi quelque chose de bizarre avec le bras de Ron, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être là, mais je ne vois rien sur son bras, indiqua Jocelyn en montrant le bras de Ron.

-Hmm, c'est le bras qui a été attaqué par cette espèce de cerveau, à la fin de l'année scolaire dernière, remarqua Dumbledore, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Je me demande… commença Dumbledore puis il sortit sa baguette magique et la dirigea sur le bras de Ron.

-Finite Incantatem! prononça Dumbledore, et pendant quelques secondes, une lumière rouge entoura le bras de Ron, puis disparut.

-Professeur, qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda Jocelyn, alors que des lignes rouges apparurent sur le bras de Ron.

-J'avais peur de ceci, Ron a été infecté par un parasite, très probablement de ce cerveau qui l'avait attaqué, informa Dumbledore pas très heureux de la découverte.

-Pouvez-vous aider Ron? interrogea Jocelyn, fixant le bras de Ron.

-Nous le pouvons, mais cela prendra un moment pour que Ron récupère, répondit Dumbledore, puis il soupira et regarda Jocelyn.

-Tu devrais aller aux cuisines et prendre quelque chose à manger, ça prendra un moment pour qu'ils récupèrent tous les deux, déclara Dumbledore en s'approchant d'Harry.

Derrière le paravent, Mme Pomfresh murmurait à elle-même.

-Ça ne peut pas être ça, c'est la dernière chose que j'aurais pensé lui arriver, marmonnait-t-elle quand Dumbledore entra.

-Professeur, saviez-vous que Harry était un loup-garou? demanda Mme Pomfresh en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

-Oui je le sais, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry contrôle pleinement son loup, ainsi il n'est pas dangereux, et s'il vous plaît ne le dites pas à n'importe qui, recommanda Dumbledore et Pomfresh acquiesça.

-Y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir? questionna Mme Pomfresh.

-Oui il y en a, mais nous devrions attendre qu'Harry aille mieux, ainsi lui et Jocelyn pourront vous le dire, répondit Dumbledore, Mme Pomfresh sembla effrayée.

-Jocelyn est aussi un loup-garou? demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai bien peur que oui, mais comme Harry, elle peut contrôler son loup, ainsi il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, indiqua Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh acquiesça de nouveau, acceptant ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore.

-Mais une chose que vous devez savoir, Harry et Jocelyn ont besoin de boire une potion de sang, une fois par jour, chaque matin, donc s'il vous plaît ayez en de prête, s'ils doivent rester toute la nuit, avertit Dumbledore puis Mme Pomfresh partit rapidement chercher de la potion.

Le lendemain matin, Harry à son réveil vit Jocelyn assise près de lui.

-Harry tu vas bien? demanda-t-elle rapidement.

-Un peu raide, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me transformer en loup pour manger ce matin, répondit Harry en s'asseyant.

-Ça devrait aller, tu peux encore te nourrir cet après-midi, indiqua Jocelyn, puis Harry se souvint d'une chose.

-Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour lui? demanda soudainement Harry.

-Ron a été envoyé à Sainte Mangouste pour enlever le parasite de son bras, informa la voix de Dumbledore puisque celui-ci s'approchait du lit de Harry.

-Professeur Dumbledore c'était ce parasite qui rendait Ron jaloux? interrogea Harry plein d'espoir.

-J'ai peur que cela ne soit qu'en partie la cause, informa Dumbledore, le parasite s'alimente des émotions et augmente le sentiment le plus fort de son hôte, et dans ce cas-ci la jalousie.

-Ron est toujours jaloux des choses qui m'arrivent, dit Harry tristement.

-C'est peut-être vrai, mais l'amitié gagne toujours à la fin, déclara Dumbledore en prenant la main de Harry.

-Sois fort pour Ron, il aura besoin d'amis avec lui, pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments, indiqua Dumbledore puis il laissa Harry se lever.

-Ron restera une semaine à Sainte Mangouste, et ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a rien de grave, termina Dumbledore en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Le lendemain matin, Harry avait pu sortir de l'infirmerie et se dirigeait dans la Grande Salle avec Jocelyn, quand une voix froide interrompit leur promenade.

-M. Potter, Miss. Evans, je pense que vous devriez lire ceci, siffla Rogue en leur remettant un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Monsieur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Harry mais s'arrêta en lisant le journal.

HARRY POTTER MORDU PAR UN LOUP-GAROU

Il est venu jusqu'à la Gazette du Sorcier qu'un loup-garou avait mordu Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu au début de l'été, quand son oncle moldu l'avait laissé pour mort. Aussi après un certain nombre d'évidences, remarquons une moldue qui suit des cours à Poudlard, une loup-garou.

Une fois que Harry eut fini le premier paragraphe, il compris qu'ils avaient des ennuis jusqu'au cou.

-Professeur, que va faire le Professeur Dumbledore à ce sujet? demanda Harry en regardant Rogue.

-Dumbledore a prévu quelque chose, mais il vous attend avant de le faire, allez dans la Grande Salle, répondit Rogue en se dirigeant avec les adolescents dans ladite salle.

Lorsque Harry, Jocelyn, et Rogue entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, de nombreux regards les fixaient, et chacun se tourna vers les adolescents et les regardèrent avec horreur ou dégoût, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se lève.

-Puis-je avoir votre attention? commença Dumbledore, faisant se tourner chacun vers lui.

-Les rumeurs sur Harry Potter et Jocelyn Evans, qui seraient des loups-garous, sont fausses, dit Dumbledore mais il fut interrompu par une étudiante de septième année de Gryffondor.

-Si c'est faux, alors pourquoi disparaissent-ils pendant la pleine lune?

-Comme vous le savez tous, le Professeur Lupin est un loup-garou et depuis Harry et Jocelyn, en fait ses filleuls, ont suivit une formation animagus pour l'aider à se contrôler lors des pleines lunes, informa Dumbledore et un soupir de soulagement toucha toute la salle.

-Comme ils sont des animagus, le loup du Professeur Lupin ne les blessera pas, tous deux s'assureront que Remus ne fera pas un festin de l'école pendant la pleine lune, donc s'il vous plaît traitez vos camarades comme vous l'avez toujours fait, et je ferai corriger l'erreur dans la Gazette du Sorcier, termina Dumbledore, puis il s'assit de même que Harry et Jocelyn, soulagés, que chacun prenne bien les nouvelles.

Une semaine plus tard, après l'attaque, Hermione, Jocelyn et Harry étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore attendant l'arrivée de Ron, qui devait revenir par portauloin directement dans le bureau dès qu'il était sortit Sainte Mangouste.

-Que fait-on au sujet de Ron? demanda Hermione.

-Nous devrions lui donner une deuxième chance, sauf s'il est encore jaloux, répondit Harry, assez incertain.

-Mais pourquoi était-il jaloux? interrogea Jocelyn.

-Probablement, parce qu'on nous avait permis d'utiliser la magie pendant l'été, je doute que ce soit le fait d'être un loup-garou qui l'ait causée, répondit Harry, alors que Dumbledore levait son nez du travail qu'il effectuait.

-Vos questions auront des réponses sous peu, informa Dumbledore, alors qu'un _pop _retentit et Ron s'étala parterre.

Personne ne bougea pendant que Ron se relevait et s'époussetait, puis il regarda inquiet Harry, puis Jocelyn.

-Harry, Jocelyn, je suis désolé, je n'aurait pas dû être jaloux de vous deux, s'excusa Ron, regardant le sol de honte.

-Ron c'est bon, recommençons et oublions ce qu'il s'est passé cet été, indiqua Jocelyn car elle s'avança vers Ron, puis:

-Bonjours! Mon nom est Jocelyn Black, veux-tu être mon ami? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main et lui souriant.

-Ah bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas Evans ton nom de famille, demanda Ron, confus.

-Longue histoire, nous te raconterons tout quand nous aurons le temps, déclara Harry qui avait sourit quand Ron avait accepté la main de Jocelyn.

-Nous sommes tous amis maintenant? demanda Hermione soudainement.

-Oui et je suis désolé d'avoir dit aux gardes de la voie9 ¾ que vous étiez des moldus, de vous avoir insulté et d'avoir dit à la Gazette du Sorcier que vous étiez des loups-garous et autres choses que je pourrais avoir fait, s'excusa Ron, inquiet.

-Aucun problème Ron, nous savons que tu étais sous contrôle, répondit Harry et tout le groupe s'étreignit.

-Ah l'amitié, ça réchauffe mon coeur de la voir se développer, soupira Dumbledore en essuyant une larme de sa joue.

-Maintenant que vous avez éclairci les choses, je pense que ce serait mieux pour vous quatre de retourner dans votre tour, puisque c'est presque l'heure du couvre-feu, informa Dumbledore puis les quatre adolescents acquiescèrent et sortirent du bureau.

§§ §§ §§ §§ §§

Voilà, un autre chapitre de terminé, le suspens sur Ron est résolu, et j'espère que vous aller reviewer ce chapitre.

A dans deux semaines.


	8. Nouvelles Formes

**HARRY POTTER ET LE POUVOIR DES LOUPS**

Disclaimer: même chose que d'habitude, j'ai la flemme de l'écrire

Désolée pour le retard mais avec le svacances j'ai pas pu faire plus vite. Encore désolée! J'espère recevoir beaucoup de review svp!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 8: Nouvelles formes

La veille de la première visite à Pré Au Lard, Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient en cours de Métamorphose, quand McGonagall fit une annonce surprenante.

-Écoutez tout le monde, j'avais prévu de commencer ceci l'année prochaine, mais à cause de la situation avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, je vais commencer la formation animagus cette année, après ces paroles, il y eut beaucoup d'excitation dans l'air, les étudiants semblaient impatients.

-Mais avant de commencer à proprement dit la formation, nous devons voir si parmi vous, certains peuvent être animagus, restez assis pendant que je vais chercher le miroir révélateur d'animagus, informa McGonagall, avant de se diriger dans son bureau.

Après quelques minutes, McGonagall revint en faisant léviter un vieux petit coffret d'environ dix centimètres, avec des portes, qu'elle posa en face de ses élèves.

-A présent nous pouvons commencer, je vous appellerai un par un, et celui ou celle appelé devra regarder dans le miroir, pour voir sa forme animale, informa McGonagall à la classe puis appela un nom.

Après une demi-heure, Hermione découvrit qu'elle était un hibou, Neville était un renard, et Ron était un faucon, mais après que le dernier étudiant ait trouvé son animal, Harry leva la main.

-Oui, M. Potter, l'interrogea McGonagall, alors qu'elle a commençait à fermer le coffret.

-Même si je connais ma forme animagus, puis-je jeter un coup d'oeil? demanda Harry, plein d'espoir.

-C'est une demande étrange, mais je n'y vois aucune objection, répondit McGonagall, en se décalant d'un pas pour laisser Harry s'approcher.

En regardant dans le coffret, Harry vit un miroir argenté de cinq centimètres de diamètre, avec les Runes inconnues inscrites sur les bords. « Enfin je verrai à quoi ressemble mon loup. » Pensa Harry, sachant il ne pourrait jamais trouver un miroir pour se regarder quand il transformerait, mais ce qu'il vit dans le miroir l'étonna.

Pendant un moment personne ne bougea, alors qu'Harry avait une expression très choquée, jusqu'à ce que McGonagall ne parle.

-M. Potter, qu'y a-t-il? demanda la voix sévère du Professeur McGonagall, sortant Harry de son état de choc.

-Professeur, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que j'avais des ailes sur mon animagus chien, finit par demander Harry, regardant une McGonagall très embarrassé.

-M. Potter, vous faites erreur, vous n'aviez pas d'ailes quand je vous ai vu vous transformer, indiqua le professeur, mais elle s'interrompit en pensant à quelque chose.

-Le cours est terminé vous pouvez sortit, sauf vous M. Potter, pour le prochain cours lisez tout ce que vous pouvez sur votre animal, et faites un parchemin de vingt centimètres sur ce que vous avez appris, déclara McGonagall, ce qui provoqua des gémissements parmi la classe, qui rangea rapidement ses affaires et sortit.

Quand la salle de classe fut vidée de ses étudiants, McGonagall se tourna vers Harry.

-Je déteste vraiment utiliser ce sort, mais c'est la seule façon de voir votre forme animagus, soupira McGonagall.

-Riveli a me, la sua forma animale! dit McGonagall, envoyant un faisceau jaune sur corps de Harry qui l'entoura d'une lueur.

Quelques minutes après que le sort soit lancé, une brume blanche sortit de Harry et ait façonna un grand loup avec les ailes transparentes sortant de ses épaules, ressemblant étrangement à des ailes de phénix.

-A mon avis M. Potter, je crois que c'est la fusion de deux animaux pour que l'on voit ceci, indiqua McGonagall, regardant vaguement Harry.

-Mais c'est impossible, à moins que l'un de ses animaux ait été forcé de venir en vous…, McGonagall s'arrêta, réalisant quelque chose.

-M. Potter, dites-moi, êtes-vous un loup-garou? demanda soudainement McGonagall, et Harry déglutit en acquiesçant.

-Oui, j'en suis un, j'ai été mordu par une espèce rare de loups-garous qui s'appellent loup-garou de Canidaen, nous pouvons contrôler le loup à l'intérieur de nous comme un simple animagus, expliqua Harry à son professeur très choqué.

-Attendez une minute, donc Jocelyn est un loup-garou de Canidaen également? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, elle aussi, mais ne vous inquiétez pas le Professeur Dumbledore le sait, informa Harry et McGonagall détendit un peu.

-Alors si c'est ainsi, nous devons examiner Jocelyn, pour voir si elle peut se transformer en une autre forme que le loup, indiqua McGonagall, ils fixèrent un rendez-vous pour rencontrer Jocelyn plus tard dans la nuit.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry retrouva Jocelyn pendant le dîner et lui raconta ce qu'il s'était produit pendant le cours de Métamorphose.

-Un loup-garou avec des ailes, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, c'est probablement aussi rare qu'un loup-garou blanc, chuchota Jocelyn, pendant qu'ils mangeaient à la table des Gryffondor.

-Je sais, mais le Professeur McGonagall veut te lancer le sort Jocelyn, pour voir si tu as une deuxième forme, informa Harry.

-Bien, quand devons-nous la voir? demanda Jocelyn.

-Ce soir à huit heures, elle devrait avoir presque fini tout son travail, répondit Harry, puis ils continuèrent de manger comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Peu avant huit heures, Harry et Jocelyn était à la porte de la salle de Métamorphose quand une voix les appela.

-Entrez M. Potter, Miss Evans, les appela la voix de Dumbledore qui retentit à travers la porte. Les adolescents entrèrent, pour voir Dumbledore, Remus, et McGonagall les attendant.

-Bien, puisque vous êtes en avance, nous pouvons commencer maintenant, indiqua la professeur de Métamorphose, elle se dirigea vers Jocelyn se tenant devant elle.

-Miss. Evans, M. Potter vous a-t-il dit pourquoi vous êtes ici? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, vous vouliez savoir si j'avais une autre forme, répondit nerveusement Jocelyn.

-Bien, restez immobile jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini de lancer le sort, indiqua la professeur de Métamorphose, elle sortit sa baguette magique:

-Riveli a me, la sua forma animale! un faisceau jaune se dirigea sur Jocelyn, l'entourant d'une lueur rougeoyante.

Cela prit quelques minutes, avant qu'un loup n'apparaisse devant Jocelyn, et à la surprise de tous, elle avait des ailes semblables à celles d'un faucon sortant de ses épaules.

-La seconde forme de Jocelyn, ressemble à une sorte d'oiseau, mais quelle espèce est-ce? remarqua McGonagall en observant les ailes.

-C'est incroyable, deux hybrides animagus, nous devons garder ceci entre nous, ainsi Voldemort n'en aura pas vent, déclara Dumbledore, en étudiant la forme de loup de Jocelyn, de même que Remus.

-Je suis d'accord, nous devrions entraîner Harry et Jocelyn à cette nouvelle forme secrètement, peut-être la nuit, proposa Remus, regardant fièrement les adolescents.

-Alors c'est arrangé, soyez ici à huit heures du soir, le lundi, mercredi, et vendredi, dit McGonagall aux adolescents qui acquiescèrent.

-Il est tard, vous feriez mieux de retourner à votre tour, et j'espère que Jocelyn appréciera sa première visite à Pré Au Lard, indiqua Dumbledore et les adolescents sortirent avec Remus qui les suivait.

Sur le chemin à la tour de Gryffondor, Remus commença à parler avec ses deux petits louveteaux.

-Vous savez, avec tous vos cours et vos devoirs, vous ne m'avez pas parlé du village de Dawn, fit remarquer Remus, et les deux amis réalisèrent qu'il avait raison.

-Désolé…, commença Jocelyn, mais elle fut coupée.

-Pas la peine de t'excuser, est-ce que le village de Dawn est comme celui d'Aîné Warren? demanda Remus, puis les adolescents parlèrent de la communauté de Dawn et des loups-garous de Canidaen qui y vivaient.

En même temps le trio était arrivé à l'entrée à la Salle Commune, Remus était impatient de voir leur nouvelle maison. Ils planifièrent la sortie à Pré Au Lard le lendemain pour aider ses petits à acheter tout ce qui était nécessaire pour leur maison qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à acheter.

§§ §§ §§ §§ §§

Voilà c'est fini, à dans deux semaines!

Reviewez!!!


	9. La Bataille de Pré Au Lard première par

**HARRY POTTER ET LE POUVOIR DES LOUPS**

Disclaimer: Rien est à moi etc. etc.

Chapitre 9: La Bataille de Pré Au Lard (première partie)

Le samedi matin, juste après leur repas, Harry et Jocelyn, accompagnés de Ron et Hermione, commencèrent à parler de la prochaine visite Pré Au Lard.

-Alors qu'avez-vous prévu aujourd'hui? demanda Hermione, alors qu'ils sortaient de la Salle Commune.

-Harry et moi devons retrouver le Professeur Lupin aux Trois Balais vers une heure de l'après-midi, pour acheter d'autres choses pour notre nouvelle maison, informa Jocelyn.

-Mais à part ça, nous sommes libre de faire ce qu'on veut jusque-là, intervint rapidement Harry, puisqu'il ne voulait pas parler des achats, à ce moment-là.

-Oh puis-je voir votre liste, peut-être que je peux ajouter des choses, s'enthousiasma Hermione, pendant que Jocelyn l'entraînait dehors et elles commencèrent à chuchoter à propos de quoi ajouter à la liste.

-Oh non, elles vont ajouter encore plus de choses pour notre maison, gémit Harry en se précipitant jusqu'à Ron pour échapper aux filles.

-Aide-moi Ron, parlons d'autres choses, supplia Harry en poussant Ron avec lui.

Plus tard pendant le petit déjeuner, un Harry réticent lisait la nouvelle liste que Jocelyn avait modifié avec Hermione.

-Hermione est une vraie mine d'information, Harry, elle a ajouté plein de choses auxquelles nous n'avons jamais penser, indiqua Jocelyn.

-Jocelyn, je croyais que nous devions acheter juste les choses indispensables dont nous aurions besoin, pas plus, fit remarquer Harry en regardant la liste, qui avec toutes les choses rajoutées augmentaient ostensiblement les coûts de leur maison.

-Oh ne t'inquiètent pas, nous n'allons pas acheter toute la liste, juste une petite partie, peut-être, indiqua Jocelyn, tous les deux le nez sur la liste, pour cocher les choses les plus importantes à acheter, alors qu'ils mangeaient leur petit déjeuner.

Dès que le petit déjeuner fut terminé, Harry, Jocelyn, Ron et Hermione, furent arrêtés par Dumbledore qui semblait inquiet.

-Professeur, que peut-on faire pour vous? demanda Harry, espérant que Dumbledore ne projetait pas de ruiner leur visite de Pré Au Lard.

-Je suis désolé Harry, ton autorisation pour aller à Pré Au Lard est retiré pendant un délai indéterminé, avertit Dumbledore à l'adolescent stupéfait.

-Pourquoi, vous savez que nous pouvons prendre soin de nous-mêmes? protesta Harry, mais Dumbledore le coupa.

-Je suis désolé, nous avons eu des rapports des activités principales des Mangemorts dans les villes voisines, et j'ai peur que Pré Au Lard ne soit attaqué bientôt, indiqua Dumbledore, la colère de Harry faisant surface.

-Avez-vous annulé la visite de Pré Au lard? demanda Harry.

-Non, ce ne sera pas nécesaire, des Aurors qui sillonneront le village, ainsi les étudiants seront en sécurité, informa Dumbledore.

-Alors je suis coincé ici parce que je suis leur cible du numéro un, déclara Harry regardant Dumbledore très mécontent.

-Harry, nous devons te garder sain et sauf…, commença Dumbledore mais il fut interrompu.

-Ainsi je peux accomplir la prophétie, cracha Harry, désolé mais je ne resterai pas en arrière en laissant mes amis faire face au danger seuls, continua-t-il sur sa lancée puis il disparut.

-Harry! appela Dumbledore mais c'était trop tard.

Une fois que Harry fut partit, Dumbledore soupira.

-Il ne sait pas à quel point il est en danger, indiqua Dumbledore puis il se tourna vers les amis de Harry.

-S'il vous paît essayez de le retrouver, et convainquez le de revenir, leur demanda Dumbledore, mais d'après les regards des amis de Harry, il sut qu'ils ne l'aideraient pas.

-Nous sommes désolés Professeur, je doute que nous puissions lui parler après ceci, indiqua Hermione en sortant avec ses amis.

-Super, je préfère envoyer tous les membres de l'Ordre, déclara Dumbledore en soupirant de la défaite, puis il regagna son bureau.

Environ à mi-chemin vers pré Au Lard, Harry apparut devant ses amis.

-Allez-vous essayer de me faire retourner au château? demanda Harry, mais les amis secouèrent la tête.

-Je sais à quel point tu es têtu quand vient Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, donc allons-y et amusons-nous, indiqua Ron et les deux filles acquiescèrent.

-Ouais allons-y je meurt d'envie de voir Pré Au Lard! s'exclama Jocelyn et Harry roula les yeux.

-Tu es toujours impatiente de voir de nouvelles choses, soupira Harry tout en continuant de marcher.

La journée à Pré Au Lard fut tranquille, Harry, Jocelyn et leurs amis passèrent toute la matinée à en réapprovisionner en fournitures scolaires, bonbons et autres choses dont ils avaient besoin jusqu'à la prochaine visite du village.

Après le déjeuner, les quatre adolescents marchèrent jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante où Harry, Hermione et Ron contèrent à Jocelyn leur aventure avec Sirius trois ans auparavant.

-C'est ici que nous avons rencontré Sirius pour la toute première fois, à la fin de notre troisième année, informa Harry.

-Avant cela, Sirius avait cassé la jambe de Ron en essayant d'attraper Queudver, continua Hermione, se rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Et quand Harry a assommé Rogue sur le lit, j'adorerais revoir ça, indiqua Ron en souriant à ce souvenir.

-Venez, Jocelyn et moi devons retrouver le Professeur Lupin, aux Trois Balais, déclara Harry qu'il regarda l'heure sur sa montre puis ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la ville.

Alors que les quatre amis s'approchaient de la ville, Harry et Jocelyn se figèrent.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette puanteur? demanda Jocelyn en fronçant son nez, effrayant leurs deux amis.

-De quoi vous parlez? interrogea Ron, confus.

-Ron, tu ne peux pas le sentir, puisque vous n'avez pas nos sens très développés, répondit Harry en sortant rapidement sa baguette magique.

-Jocelyn, ce sont des Détraqueurs, je reconnaîs leur odeur d'il y a de trois ans, ils viennent par ici, indiqua Harry puis ses amis sortirent eux aussi leur baguette.

-Je ne les vois pas, déclara Hermione en balayant du regard le vaste espace ouvert derrière la Cabane Hurlante.

-Ils utilisent les montagnes au loin comme couverture, je pense qu'ils sont juste là, remarqua Harry pointant du doigt un endroit dans les montagnes juste en face d'eux.

-Mais pourquoi sont-ils ici? questionna Hermione alors que des explosions retentissaient dans la ville.

-La question c'est pourquoi, les Mangemorts attaquent en deux groupes, corrigea Harry en se tournant vers la ville, voyant des flammes s'élever dans le ciel.

-Ron, Hermione, rassemblez l'AD, et aidez les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre, Jocelyn et moi essayons de ralentir les Détraqueurs, ordonna Harry à ses deux amis inquiet.

-Harry, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser! s'écria Hermione de plus en plus inquiète.

-Hermione, l'AD a besoin de quelqu'un d'intelligent pour les guider, et plus je suis le seul qui puisse repousser les Détraqueurs, alors si'il vous plaît allez-y, Hermione était sur le point de discuter, mais Ron la devança.

-Hermione, Harry a raison, et avec Jocelyn pour l'aider, ils font une équipe imbattable, rappela Ron à Hermione qui renonça.

-Faîtes très attention et Jocelyn assure-toi de nous revenir, demanda Hermione les larmes aux yeux puis elle étreignit Harry puis Jocelyn.

-On se revoit après la bataille, mec, salua Ron en donnant à Harry une tape amicale sur l'épaule puis il donna à Jocelyn une étreinte fraternelle.

-Assure-toi de le garder hors des ennuis, recommanda Ron à Jocelyn en pointant Harry.

-Je doute je puisse faire quelque chose à ce sujet, il semble que les ennuis le suivent partout où il va, fit remarquer Jocelyn.

-Allez-y vous deux, Pré Au Lard a besoin de toute l'aide que l'on peut avoir, dit Harry en se retournant pour être prêt pour les Détraqueurs arriveront, de même que Jocelyn.

-Bonne chance! lancèrent Ron et Hermione en courrant vers Pré Au Lard, où les son d'une grande bataille se faisaient toujours entendre.

§§ §§ §§ §§ §§

A dans deux semaines!!


	10. La Bataille de Pré Au Lard dernière par

**HARRY POTTER ET LE POUVOIR DES LOUPS**

Disclaimer: voir les autres chapitres

Désolée, je suis un peu en retard mais les cours c'est chaud, les profs m'ont donné un DM de maths et un sujet type BAC en français. En plus pour mon anniv, j'ai eu un PC portable mais j'arrive pas à me connecter à internet. Bref, c'est la galère totale!

Chapitre 10: La Bataille de Pré Au Lard (dernière partie)

Dès que Ron et Hermione furent partis, Harry se tourna vers Jocelyn.

-Regarde, je crois que nous devons utiliser tout notre pouvoir, dit Harry, il déglutit tournant son visage vers les plusieurs centaines de Détraqueurs, déjà dans la plaine.

-Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je crée un Patronus devant des Détraqueurs, indiqua Jocelyn nerveusement, regardant la même chose que son ami.

-Je sais et ce sera la première fois que nous utiliserons un Patronus dorés contre eux, répondit Harry, quand les Détraqueurs furent à vingt mètres d'eux, les adolescents étaient prêts à lancer leur sort.

-Expecto Patronum! s'exclamèrent-ils, envoyant un grand cerf et un grand loup tout deux brillants et dorés qui chargèrent vers les Détraqueurs.

Quand le cerf et le loup furent à quelques mètres des Détraqueurs, Harry et Jocelyn s'attendaient à ce que ceux-ci s'enfuient, mais ils continuèrent à s'approcher.

-Oh non, les Détraqueurs ne sont pas affectés par les Patronus, constata Jocelyn avec effroi, mais après ces paroles le cerf sembla traverser le premier Détraqueur, le déchirant et ne laissant rien à part de la poussière et une cape vide puis il continua de déchirer les rang des Détraqueurs.

-Harry est-ce que c'était censé se produire comme ça? demanda Jocelyn sous le choc, alors que son propre Patronus laissait dans son sillage des capes vides et de la poussière.

-Non, les Détraqueurs auraient dû s'enfuir, et pas se transformer en poussière, répondit Harry aussi choqué que Jocelyn.

-Harry, envoyons plus de Patronus, ils devrait prendre soin du reste des Détraqueurs, suggéra Jocelyn les Détraqueurs interrompirent leur chemin pour regarder leurs attaquants qui avaient anéantis plus la moitié des leurs.

-Bonne idée, laissons plusieurs Patronus avec eux et nous pourrons aller aider dans la bataille au village, répondit Harry, puis ils envoyèrent trois Patronus, et coururent au village où la bataille faisait toujours rage.

Au même moment à Pré Au Lard, les défenseurs de la lumière étaient immobilisés, puisque beaucoup d'Aurors, de membres de l'Ordre, de l'AD et d'autres étudiants, essayaient de se protéger de la constante pluie de sort lancée par les Mangemorts.

-Reducto! prononça Ron, envoyant valser un certain nombre de Mangemorts.

-Ça n'a pas l'air bon, remarqua-t-il, inquiet, en se baissant rapidement derrière une porte où lui, Hermione et un petit nombre d'étudiants étaient emprisonnés chez Honeydukes.

-Dites-moi quelque chose, je ne sais pas, déclara Hermione pendant qu'elle se leva rapidement.

-Expelliarmus! s'exclama-t-elle, envoyant un Mangemort percuter les siens.

-Tout le monde est éparpillé, nos chances sont trop minces, nous ne pourrons pas tenir, indiqua Hermione en dirigeant sa baguette vers la porte.

-Expelliarmus! lança Hermione empêchant un Mangemort d'entrer dans le magasin.

-Je sais, nous devons essayer de regrouper tout le monde et alors nous aurions une chance, répondit Ron mais il fut arrêté en entendant des hurlements venant de l'extérieur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dehors? demandèrent Ron et Hermione en même temps, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, pour voir un spectacle pas très plaisant.

Juste à l'extérieur, dans la rue, un par un, les Mangemorts tombaient à terre en criant, puisque les doigts tenant leur baguette tombaient à terre sans aucune raison.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demandèrent quelques uns avant de crier avec les autres, en perdant eux aussi leurs propres doigts.

A l'insu de tous, Harry et Jocelyn utilisaient leur invisibilité et le « mode furtif » sous leur forme de loup, pour attaquer les Mangemorts avec leurs griffes très aiguisées, pour couper les doigts des mains tenant la baguette magique pour les neutraliser de manière permanente.

Pendant que Harry et Jocelyn continuaient leur attaque, Harry ne remarqua pas qu'un Mangemort dirigeait sa baguette sur lui, toujours invisible, s'écartant d'une attaque.

-Doloris! s'exclama le Mangemort, envoyant le sort juste dans l'estomac de Harry.

-Awww! cria Harry, en perdant le commandement de son loup, par conséquent il redevint un être humain.

-Un loup-garou de Canidaen, Voldemort sera heureux il ne les a pas tous exterminés, rayonna le Mangemort, à la découverte.

-Robert, tu es un traître, laisse-le tranquille, indiqua Jocelyn en revenant à forme humaine, et dirigeant sa baguette magique vers lui.

-Ahh, jeune Jocelyn, je suis heureux de te savoir saine et sauve, déclara courtoisement Robert, et j'espère que vous accepterez toujours ma proposition de mariage quand vous aurez l'âge, continua-t-il, puis il sourit en jetant son masque de Mangemort.

-Dans vos rêves les plus fous, je ne vous épouserai jamais ! Expelliarmus! s'exclama Jocelyn, mais Robert esquiva le sort.

-Stupéfix! cria Robert.

-Devii Scudo! répliqua Jocelyn, appelant un bouclier d'or, et repoussant le sort vers Robert qui l'esquiva rapidement.

-Ainsi tu es une sorcière, pas étonnant puisque ta magie de loup semblait plus forte que celle des autres, déclara Robert, visiblement heureux.

-Vous avait pris le temps pour découvrir que j'en était une, répliqua Jocelyn, alors qu'une voix retentit derrière Robert.

-Stupéfix! lança Harry ce qui assomma Robert.

-A ce propos Harry, la prochaine fois je veux que tu l'arrêtes avant qu'il ait le temps de me le reproposer, indiqua Jocelyn avec dégoût.

-Je le ferai comme je le pourrais, tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas guérir les blessures magiques aussi vite que les normales, se plaignit Harry, puis il s'arrêta alors que Jocelyn et lui remarquaient que plus d'une douzaine de Mangemorts les entouraient.

Harry et Jocelyn se mirent dos à dos pour faire face à leur nouvelle menace, puisqu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient des ennuis.

-Tu as une idée Harry? chuchota Jocelyn.

-Notre bouclier le plus puissant nous protégera un moment, suggéra Harry.

-Il tiendra, jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à utiliser les impardonnables, rappela-t-elle mais leur conversation fut interrompue par un Mangemort qui s'avança.

-Mais qui avons nous là, deux petits bébés qui se prennent pour être adultes? retentit une voix très familière.

-Bellatrix Lestrange, tu payeras pour ce que tu as fait, répondit Harry, en colère.

-Ah, bébé Potter, nous nous rencontrons de nouveau, fit remarquer Lestrange, parlant comme si elle s'adressait à un bébé.

-Bonjour tante Bellatrix, je rencontre finalement le meurtrier de mon père, indiqua Jocelyn, aussi furieuse que Harry.

-Tante, je ne souvient pas qu'il y avait une moldue dans mon arbre généalogique, indiqua Bellatrix, regardant Jocelyn.

-Mon nom est Jocelyn Black, mon père était Sirius Black, celui-là même que vous avez assassiné l'année dernière, informa Jocelyn en dirigeant sa baguette sur Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Ainsi les rumeurs étaient vraies, il a encrassé son sang pur avec une saleté de moldue, cracha Bellatrix.

-N'appelez pas ma mère ainsi! s'exclama Jocelyn, elle raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et:

-Reducto! un faisceau doré se dirigea vers Bellatrix.

-Protégo! cria Lestrange, mais le bouclier au contact du sort produisit une explosion avant de s'effondrer et de l'envoyer parmi les autres Mangemorts.

-Tu payeras pour ça! cracha Rodulphus Lestrange en colère et en sang.

-LAISSEZ-LES MOI! hurla voix qui n'était pas la bienvenue, faisant à présent trembler tous les Mangemorts qui s'agenouillèrent.

La bataille ne pouvait pas être pire, mais elle le fut, quand un homme ressemblant étrangement à un serpent apparut devant Harry.

-Tom Jedusor, je suis étonné que tu sois venu ici, déclara Harry en dirigeant sa baguette sur Voldemort.

-Ne m'appelles plus jamais par ce nom! siffla Voldemort.

-Je t'appellerai comme je le veux ! Reducto ! cria Harry mais Voldemort agita sa baguette envoyant le faisceau doré sur le côté, frappant un Mangemort, qui fut soufflé.

-Tu me défies, moi le plus grand Seigneur des Ténèbres, rit Voldemort, tu es puissant mais pas assez pour me défier! Reducto! envoya Voldemort.

-Muro di luce! lança Harry créant un bouclier puissant autour de lui.

-NON, il ne…, commença Harry mais le bouclier s'effondra rapidement l'envoyant à plus de vingt mètres.

-Vous êtes un monstre! hurla Jocelyn.

-Chacun son tour, ma chère, je m'occuperai de vous bientôt, susurra Voldemort, il agita sa baguette vers Jocelyn la faisant tomber sans connaissance.

-Laissez-la seule, je m'en occuperai plus tard, commanda Voldemort aux Mangemorts, puis Voldemort marcha jusqu'au héros à terre.

Au sol, Harry essaya de se relever, mais il était trop blessé pour se bouger.

-Ne te trompe pas sur mon compte, siffla Voldemort en se plaçant devant Harry, tu m'as déchiré quand tu avais juste un an, mais ce sera tout! cracha-t-il sur le corps de Harry.

-Aujourd'hui sera la fin Potter! Avada Kedavra! hurla Voldemort, ce fut la dernière chose qu'entendit Harry.

§§ §§ §§ §§ §§

A dans deux semaines!!!


	11. Conséquences

**HARRY POTTER ET LE POUVOIR DES LOUPS**

Disclaimer: comme d'hab, rien n'est à moi mais à la vénérée JKR.

J'ai reçu plusieurs, reviews auxquelles j'ai répondu sur mon profil mais je vais modifier ici avant de le supprimer.

1/Je voudrais repréciser que cette fic n'est qu'une simple praduction, ce n'est donc pas moi qui fixe la longueur des chapitres.

2/Je sais que deux semaines c'est très long mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, la liste des devoirs s'est alongée: deux DS; deux DM, une disser, un exposé et les TPE.

Voilà, Bonne lecture quand même!

PS: il y a des review, j'ai senti que ce n'était pas méchant les reflexion mais d'autres étaient plus ambigües d'où ce message ici et dans ma bio.

Chapitre 11: Conséquences

Le lendemain de la bataille, une assemblée fut tenue dans la Grande Salle, plusieurs étudiants qui étaient à la bataille étaient bandés etc. Dumbledore se leva s'adressant à l'école entière.

-Aussi nombreux que vous l'ayez peut-être entendu, notre champion de Poudlard a été tué par Voldemort, déclara gravement Dumbledore, toutes les tables étouffaient de petits cris.

-Je sais que bon nombre d'entre nous sont considérablement affectés par sa mort, mais nous devons tout être forts et nous réunir en période graves comme celle-ci, et souvenons-nous du nom d'Harry Potter, levons nos verres au-dessus de notre tête en signe de respect pour notre champion tombé, après ces paroles, tous sauf quelques Serpentards baissèrent la tête.

(Non, en fait c'est juste une petite blague de l'auteur, il est pas mort notre Harry, place au vrai chapitre!)

À l'intérieur de Honeydukes, chacun pouvait voir se spectacle avec horreur: Voldemort marchait jusqu'à Harry et lançait le sort de mort, pour mettre fin à la vie de Harry, mais à leur surprise, cela n'arriva pas.

Juste après que le sort de mort fut lancé, un loup doré se jeta devant Harry, bloqua le sort puis éclata dans une pluie d'étincelles dorées qui retombèrent sur le corps de Harry.

Pendant un moment personne ne bougea, puis trois autres loups d'or entourèrent Harry et en même temps quatre cerfs d'or firent de même sur le corps à terre de Jocelyn.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? cria Voldemort puis il commença à souffler les animaux d'or à l'aide d'un sort, qui eut pour conséquence de couvrir les adolescents d'une couche épaisse de lumière dorée.

Une fois que tous les loups et les cerfs furent partis, Voldemort se tourna vers Harry.

-C'est ta dernière défense contre moi, pathétique, se moqua Voldemort puis il braqua à nouveau sa baguette sur Harry.

-Potter, ça fait tellement longtemps…, commença Voldemort mais il fut coupé par la lumière dorée, sur des les deux corps d'Harry et de Jocelyn, qui se à briller de plus en plus, obligeant chacun observant la bataille à fermer leurs yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, des longs cris perçants furent entendus, puis le silence.

Une fois que la lumière eut diminué, Ron et Hermione regardèrent par la fenêtre de chez Honeydukes.

-Que s'est-il passé? demanda Ron en examinant la rue vide, pas Mangemorts en vue.

-Neville, rassemble l'AD et aidez à évacuer les étudiants, commanda rapidement Hermione à un Neville confus en ignorant la question de Ron.

-Viens Ron, Harry et Jocelyn sont toujours dehors, continua Hermione, inquiète et chacun sortit rapidement du magasin.

Dehors dans les rues, Hermione et Ron rencontrèrent Maugrey et quelques autres membres de l'Ordre.

-Miss. Granger, M. Weasley, dîtes-nous ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que nous combattions les Mangemorts dans la ville, aboya Maugrey, mais Hermione l'interrompit.

-S'il vous plaît monsieur, Harry et Jocelyn sont blessés, indiqua Hermione a rapidement et chacun courut vers les deux adolescents inconscients.

Sur le sol, Jocelyn était toujours inconsciente et semblait aller très bien, mais tout le monde cherchait Harry. Ils le trouvèrent couvert de son sang, mais il n'avait pas l'air blessé à la surprise de chacun.

Une fois que Harry et Jocelyn furent rapidement examinés, Maugrey se tourna vers Hermione.

-Il devrait y avoir un portauloin autour du cou de Harry et de Jocelyn, utilisez-le pour ramener Jocelyn à Poudlard, indiqua Maugrey puis il se tourna vers Ron.

-Ron apportez Harry à Poudlard et amenez-le à l'infirmerie. Après ces paroles les adolescents obéirent et se dirigèrent vers leurs amis.

-Poudlard! crièrent Ron et Hermione dès qu'ils eurent trouvé le pendentif en forme de loup.

Une heure plus tard, Dumbledore marcha dans l'infirmerie, où plusieurs des étudiants et quelques membres de l'Ordre étaient soignés, pour parler avec Maugrey.

-Alors, combien avons-nous perdu pendant la bataille? demanda Dumbledore sinistrement.

-Cinq Aurors, et deux membres de l'Ordre ont été tués, et un groupe entier a été envoyé à Sainte Mangouste pour des dommages sérieux, informa Maugrey tranquillement.

-Et les étudiants? continua Dumbledore.

-Les membres de l'AD ont tout fait pour protéger les étudiants, grâce à eux ils ont seulement quelques dommages mineurs, mit au courant Maugrey, apparemment satisfait de la façon dont l'AD s'est débrouillée.

Une fois que Dumbledore eut assez d'informations sur la bataille de la part de Maugrey, Dumbledore changea de sujet.

-Comment vont Harry et Jocelyn? demanda Dumbledore, inquiet.

-Jocelyn est victime d'un sort qui la maintient sans connaissance pendant un moment, mais Madame Pomfresh pense qu'il est mieux pour elle de le laisser jusqu'à ce qu'il passe, informa Maugrey en pointant un lit, avec un paravent autour.

-Harry a été frappé par un puissant sort de Réduction, mais il s'en est sorti sans dommages, quoiqu'il est couvert des pieds à la tête de son sang, continua Maugrey en pointant un autre lit avec également un paravent autour.

-Il y a plus, les témoins oculaires ont confirmé que la lumière qui a fait fuir tous les Mangemorts y compris Voldemort de la bataille, venait des ces deux adolescents, renseigna Maugrey à Dumbledore.

-D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, je supposerais que la lumière a causé je ne sais comment un Transplanage de masse de force, ce qui expliquerait les cris qui ont été entendu, suggéra Dumbledore, alors que Maugrey grimaçait sachant combien s'était douloureux de Transplaner de force.

-Pensez-vous que des Mangemorts ont survécu au Transplanage de force? demanda Maugrey.

-Qui vivra verra, j'en ai peur, j'espère que mon espion en apprendra plus, indiqua Dumbledore puis s'excusa pour discuter avec Madame Pomfresh.

Le lendemain, Harry et Jocelyn entrèrent dans une salle privée, ainsi tous les deux pourraient se nourrir sans les autres patients autour d'eux et pendant qu'ils dormaient, les professeurs eurent une réunion privée.

-Professeur Dumbledore, quelle est cette lumière dont tout le monde parle? interrogea McGonagall, puisqu'elle avait entendu parler de l'explosion de lumière qui avait fait partir les Mangemorts.

-Et bien c'est juste une théorie, basée sur ce que Hermione et d'autres ont vu, commença Dumbledore mais s'arrêté comme perdu dans ses pensées.

-Et quelle est cette théorie? questionna Rogue, brisant les pensées de Dumbledore.

-Voyez-vous, quand les Patronus ont éclaté sur leurs corps, j'ai cru que Jocelyn et Harry absorbaient d'une certaine façon leur puissance et que c'est ça qui a causé l'explosion, informa Dumbledore.

-Mais absorber une autre magie est impossible, à moins que…, McGonagall s'arrêta, choquée.

-À moins que quoi, Professeur, s'impatienta Rogue.

-À moins que Harry et Jocelyn soient des compagnons d'âme, informa Dumbledore au groupe, qui fut extrêmement étonné.

-Harry et Jocelyn sont des âmes sœurs, pas étonnant qu'ils s'entendent si bien, commenta Remus, parlant pour la première fois.

-Et pour cette raison, nous devons garder le secret et laissons leur histoire suivre son cours naturellement, ça complètera entièrement leur lien, recommanda Dumbledore, et chacun approuva.

-Alors je crois que cette réunion touche à sa fin, indiqua Dumbledore et chacun se leva et pris congé.

Quelques instants plus tard, Dumbledore faisait un pas dans la salle privée où Harry et Jocelyn dormaient.

-James, Lily, Sirius, vous pouvez être fiers de Harry et de Jocelyn, sourit Dumbledore en disant cette phrase. « Et je suis sûr que le lien complètement formé, ces deux adolescents se marieront très probablement, leurs parents aurais été heureux pour eux. » pensa Dumbledore puis sortit de la salle en espérant que ça se produise rapidement.


	12. Transplanage

**HARRY POTTER ET LE POUVOIR DE LOUPS**

Disclaimer: Alors, les persos ne sont ni à moi ni à SHAWNIE mais bien à JKR et je ne reçoit pas d'argents pour publier cette fic (ce serait trop beau!), donc voilà! Ah et aussi l'histoire elle est pas à moi je ne suis que la traducrice!(pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié)

Chapitre 12: Transplanage

La soirée du lendemain de la bataille de Pré Au Lard, Harry remua, et se retrouva en face de Jocelyn.

-Ah, je dois être mort, et suis allé au ciel, dit Harry en souriant faiblement à Jocelyn, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Rogue l'interrompe.

-Non, M. Potter, vous n'êtes pas au ciel, indiqua-t-il alors que Harry le regardait choqué.

-Oh non, je suis allé en enfer! s'exclama Harry puis une autre voix retentit.

-Harry, tu n'es pas mort, tu es bel et bien vivant, dit Dumbledore en lui souriant.

-Mais comment, j'ai entendu Voldemort lancer l'Avada Kedavra, et je n'ai rien pu faire? déclara Harry en regardant les deux adultes tout à tour.

-Harry, je ne sais pas comment mais notre Patronus nous a sauvé de Voldemort, répondit Jocelyn puis Dumbledore leur raconta ce qu'il s'était produit après qu'ils soient tombés dans l'inconscience.

Une fois que Dumbledore eut fini, Harry regarda Dumbledore.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux Mangemorts et à Voldemort? demanda Harry.

-Ceci répondra-t-il à ta question? interrogea Dumbledore en lui remettant la Gazette du Sorcier du jour.

MORTS OU GRAVEMENTS BLESSES LES MANGEMORTS EXPULSES DE LONDRES A TRAVERS TOUTE L'ECOSSE

Juste après la bataille de Pré Au Lard, cent quarante-huit Mangemorts confirmés ont été trouvés blessés ou morts, après qu'ils aient disparu dans une lumière éblouissante. Les rapports indiquent que tous les Mangemorts étaient désartibulés, ce qui signifierait qu'ils ont Transplanés à cet endroit.

Harry s'arrêta après lecture du premier paragraphe.

-Mais qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Voldemort? interrogea Harry en regardant Dumbledore.

-Je pense qu'il a dû survivre, puisque les rapports de la bataille disent qu'il y avait bien plus de deux cents Mangemorts qui ont attaqué la ville, informa Dumbledore à Harry qui sembla soudainement affamé.

-Monsieur désolé, pouvez-vous partir, je dois me nourrir, demanda-t-il aussitôt.

-J'avais le pressentiment que tu devais t'alimenter dès que tu serais réveillé, indiqua Dumbledore, alors que tout le monde sortait, y compris Jocelyn qui s'était nourrit le matin même.

Tôt le lendemain matin, Jocelyn trouva Harry endormi, mais toujours sous sa forme de loup.

-Ah voyez le sommeil d'un chiot, le taquina Jocelyn.

-Est-ce que tu viens juste de m'appeler un chiot? grogna un Harry partiellement réveillé puis il sauta du lit, pour atterrir sur Jocelyn, mais elle se transforma rapidement en loup, pour esquiver Harry.

-Oh j'ai oublié à quel point tu étais irritable quand je te réveille d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, continua Jocelyn sur sa lancée, alors que Harry lui sauta à nouveau dessus mais elle l'esquiva rapidement.

-Et bien tu devrais apprendre à ne pas me réveiller, grogna Harry, alors que Jocelyn courrait à travers la porte ouverte puis hors de l'entrée avec Harry la pourchassant.

Harry continua à chasser Jocelyn à travers les couloirs. Des étudiants se dirigeaient dans la Grande Salle, quand deux loups leur foncèrent dessus.

-Hiii! crièrent quelques première année.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? hurlèrent d'autres.

-Ah des loups-garous! hurla quelqu'un.

-Ça ne se peut pas, ce n'est pas la pleine lune, répondirent d'autres, alors que quelques préfets coururent vers les professeurs.

Pendant que Harry chassait Jocelyn, ils se retrouvèrent dans le Grand Hall.

-Maintenant tu vas payer, grogna Harry et il sauta vers Jocelyn.

-Manqué Harry, le charia Jocelyn, pendant qu'elle sautait sur le côté, elle courut alors au côté de Harry avec sa tête pour avoir une prise sous son compagnon et le catapulta à un mètre cinquante de hauteur.

-Oooh! hurla Harry, pendant qu'il était en l'air, mais d'une étrange façon il retomba sur ses pattes.

-Hey je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les chats qui retombaient sur leurs pattes, taquina-t-elle.

-Tu payeras pour cette remarque, promit Harry et il reprit sa course de plus belle.

-Tu sais que ça ne marchera pas, indiqua Jocelyn, pendant qu'elle attendait pendant la dernière seconde, mais elle fut étonnée quand Harry disparut.

-Où est-il…, commença Jocelyn, mais elle ressentit une douleur vive à sa patte avant.

-Aïe! hurla-t-elle en se retransformant immédiatement en jeune fille.

-Je renonce Harry, indiqua Jocelyn rapidement, alors que Harry relâcha sa mâchoire du bras saignant légèrement.

-Tu deviens lente Jocelyn, la dernière fois cela m'a pris beaucoup plus longtemps pour t'attraper, remarqua Harry, mais un bruit les effraya tous les deux.

Quand Harry et Jocelyn regardèrent autour d'eux, ils remarquèrent McGonagall et d'autres professeurs, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-M. Potter, Miss. Evans, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux? questionna-t-elle, alors qu'elle et ses collègues s'approchaient d'eux.

-Professeur, nous nous amusions juste un peu, répondit rapidement Harry.

-Le jeu habituellement n'implique pas de mordre le bras d'un ami, indiqua sévèrement le Professeur, elle se tourna alors vers Jocelyn.

-Miss. Evans, je pense que vous avez besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, poursuivit-elle en remarquant le sang qui imbibait la manche de Jocelyn.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, refusa Jocelyn en relevant sa manche, révélant un bras intact.

-Ah, j'avais oublié vos capacités curatives, se souvint McGonagall, puis Dumbledore s'avança.

-Bonjour, M. Potter, Miss. Evans, salua-t-il les adolescents.

-Bonjours Professeurs, désolés si nous posions un problème, dit Harry.

-Je laisse courir pour cette fois, indiqua Dumbledore, un avertissement sous-entendu.

-Mais je voudrais vous parler à tous les deux, continua-t-il en commençant à s'en aller, mais s'arrêta alors que ces deux protégés le suivaient.

-Ah Harry, je pense que tu devrais te transformer en loup, à moins que tu ne préfères sortir comme cela? interrogea Dumbledore, en montrant les vêtement que portaient Harry: un simple pyjama.

-Oups oui, c'est ce que je vais faire, rougit Harry et quelques secondes plus tard, lui et Jocelyn était redevenus des loups, et marchaient au côté de Dumbledore vers la chambre provisoire de Harry.

De retour dans la chambre de Harry, quand chacun se fut installé, Dumbledore regarda les adolescents.

-Jocelyn m'a déjà informé de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la bataille et je crois que nous devrions augmenter votre entraînement avec moi, déclara Dumbledore.

-Vous voulez que nous travaillons les sorts offensifs, exact? indiqua Jocelyn, puisqu' auparavant ils avaient seulement travaillé les sorts défensifs pendant leur entraînement de magie sans baguette.

-Oui, mais tout d'abord je suis persuadé que nous devrions commencer par votre entraînement de Transplanage pour lequel il vous faut malheureusement un permis, informa Dumbledore en sortant plusieurs formulaires.

-Complétez-les et ce week-end où nous irons au Ministère, pour aller chercher vos permis provisoires, continua-t-il puis ils planifièrent le week-end suivant.

Les jours passèrent avec une lenteur désespérante pour Harry et Jocelyn et au moment venu, ils s'en retournèrent dans le bureau directorial.

-Nous devons d'abord passer par le bureau de Mrs Bones pour avoir vos deux certificats de permis non remplis, puis au bureau du chef des Transports Magiques pour avoir votre autorisation de Transplanage juste après, informa Dumbledore en leur donnant une figurine de phénix de la taille d'une main.

-Touchez ceci et nous y serons, expliqua Dumbledore puis la seconde après que les adolescents aient obéit, ils partirent tous.

Quelques heures plus tard, et un voyage rapide au sein du Ministère, Harry et Jocelyn se retrouvèrent assis au milieu d'un champ de la taille d'un terrain de football, en face de Dumbledore.

-Maintenant que nous avons vos permis, je vais commencer par la théorie et quand vous la connaîtrez par coeur, vous commencerez à Transplaner sur de petites distances, expliqua Dumbledore, et il leur enseigna la théorie du Transplanage.

Juste une heure plus tard, une fois que Dumbledore avait questionné Harry et Jocelyn au sujet du Transplanage, il demanda aux adolescents de se tenir à deux mètres l'un de l'autre.

-Maintenant que connaissez tous les deux la théorie, montrez-moi si vous pouvez apprendre n'importe quoi, plaisanta Dumbledore, il se tourna vers Harry.

-Harry, Transplanes deux mètres dans cette direction, indiqua Dumbledore en s'écartant du groupe.

-Bien, ici il ne se passer rien, dit Harry, il leva sa baguette magique.

-Masso! cria Harry puis il disparut dans un _pop_ bruyant, mais il réapparut au même endroit.

-Zut, je n'ai pas bougé, jura Harry, déçu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, personne n'a jamais Transplané au premier essai, essais encore en fois en te concentrant plus, indiqua Dumbledore.

-Masso! répéta Harry mais avec le même résultat.

Quand Jocelyn échoua elle aussi au Transplanage, Dumbledore sembla perdu dans ses pensées.

-Professeur, pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas Transplaner? demanda Harry.

-C'est quelque chose que nous devons découvrir, parce que je suis certain que le Transplanage devrait venir naturellement, puisque vous avez la capacité de vous déplacer par téléportation, dit Dumbledore en faisant les cents pas puis il s'arrêté en se tournant vers les adolescents.

-Je dois essayer un sort pour vérifier quelque chose, indiqua Dumbledore puis il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry.

-Harry, déplace toi sur le côté s'il te plaît, je dois voir le charme que tu viens juste de lancer, demanda Dumbledore, une fois fait, le vieil homme lança le même sort qu'Ollivander avait utilisé sur Harry.

Le sort lancé, une brume argentée tourbillonnant avec de la brume dorée apparut là où Harry se tenait auparavant.

-Normalement la brume devrait être d'une couleur or pur, la même couleur que vos sorts, indiqua Dumbledore en observant la brume.

-Professeur, vous avez une idée du pourquoi ce n'est pas or? demanda Jocelyn en observant elle aussi la brume.

-Je pense que votre magie sorcière et loup-garou sont en conflit l'une contre l'autre, indiqua Dumbledore, il se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu faisais quand tu lançais le sort de Transplanage?

-Je me focalisais sur l'endroit où je voulais aller, répondit-il, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Professeur, peut-être que notre magie sorcière n'est pas complètement fondu avec notre magie loup-garou et pour cette raison nous ne pouvons pas faire certains sorts, suggéra Jocelyn.

-Ce pourrait être la raison pour laquelle vous ne pouvez pas vous déplacer sur de longues distances par téléportation, indiqua Dumbledore, alors qu'ils réalisaient tout ce que cela voulait dire.

-Professeur, est-ce que ça veut dire que nous ne pouvons pas apprendre à Transplaner? demanda Harry.

-Ce n'est pas sûr, mais peut-être que plus tard, quand serez plus familiers avec la magie, vous pourrez certainement trouver une manière de surmonter ce problème, assura Dumbledore aux adolescents, qui semblaient déçus.

-Mais pour le moment nous devrions retourner à Poudlard, mais je vous permettrai de vous entraîner au Transplanage, avec les conseils de Remus, quand vous serez chez Dawn à Noël, informa Dumbledore à ses deux protégers.

§§ §§ §§ §§ §§

A dans deux semaines!!


	13. Premier Baiser

**HARRY POTTER ET LE POUVOIR DES LOUPS**

Disclaimer: voir les chapitre précédents

Chapitre 13: Premier Baiser

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent trop lentement pour Harry et Jocelyn, qui parlaient tout deux de leurs projets pour les vacances la veille du départ.

-Harry, nous devrions réfléchir au sujet des décorations de Noël pour notre maison, indiqua Jocelyn en regardant dans un catalogue sorcier.

-Hmm, qu'est-ce que nous prenons, il y a plein de jolies décorations la dedans? demanda Harry en regardant les images de divers thèmes de vacances.

-J'aimerais le savoir, peut-être que Remus nous donnera des conseils, suggéra Jocelyn en reposant le catalogue.

-Ca me semble une bonne idée, nous pourrons lui demander dans le train, puisqu'il utilisera le portauloin avec nous, à la voie 9 ¾, approuva Harry puis partirent pour leurs dortoirs.

Le voyage en train le lendemain fut calme, Harry, Jocelyn, Remus, Ron et Hermione partageaient un compartiment.

-Alors qu'avez-vous prévu pour les vacances? demanda Remus débutant la conversation.

-Harry, maman voulait savoir si tu pouvais venir là où nous étions l'été dernier pour Noël, interrogea Ron, plein d'espoir.

-Nous pourrons essayer, puisque je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit possible, mais je suis sûr que Dawn prévoira quelque chose, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils célébraient Noël, répondit Harry.

-Si le village de Dawn est comme celui d'Aîné Warren, nous devrons rester pour les fêtes, ils se nourrissaient tôt le matin pour manger de la nourriture normale pendant la nuit, informa Jocelyn.

-De la nourriture normale, comment vont-ils la faire cuire? questionna Harry à Jocelyn.

-Ils ne vont pas la faire cuire, ils la commanderont probablement dans un grand nombre de restaurants, informa Jocelyn, souriant à la pensée de voir les différents types de nourritures.

-Nous pourrions essayer de venir près après Noël, proposa Remus.

-Ca semble une bonne idée Remus, nous pourrons rester un moment avec Mme Weasley, dit Harry, apparemment heureux de la suggestion.

-Maintenant que c'est clair, Harry, Jocelyn parler-nous davantage de la Communauté des Canidaen, demanda Remus, Harry et Jocelyn se firent une joie d'informer Remus de ce qu'ils savaient sur le village de Dawn.

Une fois sortis du train, plus tard dans l'après-midi, Molly Weasley salua tout le monde, y compris Harry et Jocelyn.

-Très bien vous deux, restez entiers et amusez-vous, recommanda-t-elle en étreignant les adolescents.

-D'accord et nous essaierons de venir le lendemain de Noël, informa Harry.

-Très bien, nous vous verrons le 26 alors, acquiesça Molly, puis elle-même, Ron, Ginny et Hermione leur dirent au revoir avant qu'Harry, Remus et Jocelyn utilisent le portauloin vers leur nouvelle maison.

Quand tout trois apparurent, dans les environs de Ville de Loups, Harry et Jocelyn s'étalèrent au sol, au grand amusement de Remus, qui avait atterrit debout.

-Rappelez-moi au prochain entraînement, de vous apprendre comment atterrir plaisanta Remus en aidant ses filleuls à se relever.

-Ce serait mieux, je suis fatiguée de toujours m'étaler et je ne peux pas attendre d'apprendre à Transplaner, soupira Jocelyn.

-Venez, nous devons nous installer et parler avec Dawn, rappela Harry en guidant Remus dans le village.

Sur le chemin de leur maison, Remus ouvrait de grand yeux, il ne pourrait pas croire que cette communauté était une maison pour les loups-garous.

-Harry, Jocelyn, je croyais que vous exagériez au sujet de cet endroit, confessa Remus sur les pas des adolescents.

-Nous savons Remus, mais ça prouve que nous, les loups-garous, pouvons prendre soin de nous-mêmes, nous n'avons pas besoin d'un Ministère pour nous aider, répondit Harry, dégoûté de la façon dont le Ministère traitait les loups-garous.

-Harry a raison, les conditions de vie dans les zones contrôlées par le Ministère ne sont pas adaptés à toutes les créatures vivantes, approuva Jocelyn.

-Je sais, j'ai été dans plusieurs villages, indiqua Remus avec un long soupir. Ce n'est pas étonnant que des loups-garous s'allient à Voldemort, constata Remus.

-Nous y voici, la Maison 61, c'est notre nouvelle maison, présenta Harry alors que Remus l'a regardai de plus près.

-Wow, c'est nous qui allons vivre ici! s'exclama Remus observant toujours la petite maison.

-Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est chez nous, répondit Harry, se rappelant ce que Ron lui dit la première fois qu'il avait vu le Terrier.

-Venez vous deux, entrons et installons-nous, rappela Jocelyn, puis ils entrèrent dans la maison.

L'heure suivante, pendant que Remus visitait les environs, il eut quelques idées pour aménager la maison, alors que Harry et Jocelyn sortaient de leur malles quelques meubles et autres objets qu'ils avaient achetées à Pré Au Lard, quand quelque chose attira l'attention de Jocelyn.

-Harry, je ne peux pas croire que nous les avions oublié, déclara tristement Jocelyn en sortant l'urne qui contenait les cendres de sa famille.

-Que faisons-nous des urnes Jocelyn? demanda Harry en sortant la sienne.

-Nous pouvons les placer sur le manteau de la cheminée dans le salon, ainsi nous pourrons les voir chaque fois que nous y seront, suggéra Jocelyn, Harry approuva, ils allèrent directement au salon et mirent les urnes de chaque côté de la poutre formant le haut du manteau de la cheminée.

-C'est parfait, tout ce dont nous avons besoin c'est d'une grande photo de nous et Remus entre les urnes et ce sera bon, s'enthousiasma Jocelyn, Harry accepta de la faire plus tard pendant les vacances.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry et Remus étaient dans le salon, discutant de futurs projets quand on frappa à la porte.

-J'y vais! cria Harry, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, révélant Dawn.

-Bonjour Dawn, salua Harry et l'invita à entrer.

-Dawn, voici Remus Lupin, présenta Harry alors que Remus se levait pour saluer Dawn.

-Appelez-moi Remus, indiqua-t-il, après avoir salué Dawn.

-Ravie de finalement vous rencontrer, j'espère que vous aimerez mon village, déclara aimablement Dawn, et chacun s'installa dans le salon.

-C'est plus que ce que j'espérais, j'ai été dans beaucoup de villages loup-garou, indiqua Remus en lui souriant.

-Je suis heureuse que vous appréciez et j'espère que vous serez là pour notre banquet annuel de Noël, indiqua Dawn.

-J'y serai certainement, aussi longtemps que la nourriture est cuite, plaisanta Remus, mais assez semblait incertain s'il pouvait le dire.

-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, à Noël et à quelques autres occasions, nous mangeons de la nourriture normale, rassura Dawn puis elle se tourna vers les adolescents.

-Quand vous serez installés, je sais que Sandy appréciera votre compagnie, indiqua Dawn.

-C'est plus que Sandy veut que nous l'aidions avec les petits, gémit Harry en souriant.

-Tais-toi, en plus je sais que tu adores jouer avec ces petits, donc nous irons aussi rapidement que possible, dit Jocelyn en souriant à cette pensée.

-Alors c'est arrangé, mais tout de même je ne veux pas que vous travailliez là-bas tout les jours, avertit Dawn.

-Amusez-vous, ou peut-être explorez la forêt, il y a beaucoup de choses à voir, suggéra Dawn.

-C'est d'accord, nous aimons explorer les forêts sous nos formes de loup, informa Jocelyn, ravie.

-C'est très bien mais malheureusement je dois partir, informa Dawn en se levant.

-A plus tard, j'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer Remus, termina-t-elle puis elle sortit de la maison.

Quand Dawn fut sortit de la maison, Harry se tourna vers Remus.

-Professeur…, commença Harry, mais il fut coupé.

-C'est Remus Harry, ou appelle-moi Lunard, quand il n'y a personne, grimaça Remus.

-Ok Lunard, est-ce que tu réalise que Dawn a plus de cent ans, informa Harry en souriant au regard choqué de Remus.

-Mais, mais elle a l'air d'avoir mon âge, bégaya Remus.

-Son père avait juste un peu plus de deux cents ans, nous sommes pratiquement sûrs qu'elle a dans la centaine, informa Jocelyn, également souriante face au regard choqué de Remus.

-Génial et moi qui pensait que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un, soupira Remus, découragé.

-Il y a d'autres jeunes célibataires Canidaens qui vivent ici, informa Harry.

-Ouais bien, puisque vous grandissez plus lentement que la normale, je ne pourrais pas savoir leur vrai âge, indiqua Remus, maintenant incertain de demander à n'importe qui dehors.

-Attends et rencontre d'autres Canidaens femelles avant de décider, répondit Harry et Remus acquiesça à l'idée.

-Maintenant que nous sommes installés, viens Remus allons voir Sandy, elle tient la garderie ici, nous y seront en un clin d'œil, taquina Jocelyn en l'entraînant vers l'extérieur de la maison.

-Garderie, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir être entouré de gosses, indiqua Remus, horrifié à l'idée.

-Les gosses dont tu parles sont juste de petits animaux, informa Harry, en sortant de la maison avec ses deux amis.

Ce fut une courte promenade jusqu'à la garderie et Remus sembla s'amuser en regardant chaque modèle de différents logements.

-Dites, vous savez combien de Canidaens vivent ici? interrogea Remus .

-Probablement près de deux cents Canidaens, puisqu'il y a beaucoup de familles ici, indiqua Jocelyn, assez incertaine.

-Tu as probablement raison, puisqu'il y a quatre-vingts maisons dans cette communauté, et bon nombre d'entre elles abritent de petites familles, informa Harry mais leur conversation se termina, puisqu'ils arrivaient près de la garderie.

À la garderie, Remus fut effrayé, quand une douzaine de petits Huskys coururent jusqu'à Jocelyn et Harry dès qu'ils eurent franchis la barrière.

-Bonjour vous tous, je suis ravie de vous revoir, salua Jocelyn alors qu'elle-même et Harry s'étaient baissés pour câliner les chiens.

-Ce sont des loups-garous de Canidaens? demanda Remus, incertain.

-Exact, répondit Sandy, en marchant jusqu'aux nouveaux arrivants, mon nom est Sandy et vous devez être le gardien de Harry et Jocelyn, devina Sandy en serrant la main de Remus.

-Oui mon nom est Remus Lupin, ravie de vous rencontrer, sourit Remus à la jeune femme.

-Je suis heureuse d'enfin vous rencontrer finalement, avec tous les compliments que vous on fait Harry et Jocelyn, dit Sandy.

-Entrez à l'intérieur les chiots, ordonna Sandy, en ouvrant la porte pour les petits courrant dans la maison.

Une fois à l'intérieur du salon, Harry et Jocelyn amusaient les louveteaux, alors que Remus et Sandy étaient assis loin du bruit de ces derniers.

-Vous pensez que Harry et Jocelyn feraient de bons parents? demanda Sandy à Remus.

-Ils semblent tout les deux avoir du plaisir à être avec les enfants, répondit Remus en souriant en voyant aux visages heureux des enfants.

-Mais je suis sûr que Harry et Jocelyn attendront un moment avant d'avoir les leurs, indiqua-t-il en souriant à cette pensée.

-Vous savez que nous prenons les paris sur quand ils se mettront finalement en couple, déclara Sandy.

-Désolé, j'ai déjà un pari à Poudlard avec les autres professeurs, informa Remus en secouant sa tête, et j'ai entendu plusieurs des étudiants ayant leurs propres paris sur le temps que mettront Harry et Jocelyn avant de se mettre ensemble, termina Remus puis il se tourna vers Sandy.

-D'ailleurs, pour quelle raison partagent-ils une maison ensemble, demanda Remus en grimaçant.

-Ne me regardez pas, c'était l'idée Dawn, répondit rapidement Sandy, elle savait que Harry et Jocelyn étaient proches et elle a pensé qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils finissent ensemble dans un proche avenir, se défendit Sandy.

-Je sais, mais vous devriez le savoir, il est confirmé qu'ils sont tous les deux des âmes sœurs, informa Remus à une Sandy choquée.

-Des âmes soeurs, oh non, je ferais mieux d'avertir ceux qui ont parié qu'ils ne deviendraient pas un couple qu'ils ont déjà perdu leurs paris, dit Sandy en riant doucement à la pensée de les avertir.

-Parlez-moi de Harry et de Jocelyn, demanda Sandy et Remus lui raconta une partie des aventures de Harry, de ce qu'il savait à propos de Jocelyn jusqu'à ce que les parents viennent chercher leurs petits.

Jusqu'à Noël, Harry, Jocelyn et Remus passèrent la majeure partie de leur temps à décorer, à connaître mieux leurs voisins et à jouer, à cette dernière occupation Remus remarqua que l'amitié entre Harry et Jocelyn semblait se développer de plus en plus chaque jour. Il compris que si tout allait bien dans un proche avenir, ils seraient un couple d'amoureux.

La veille de Noël, toute la communauté bourdonnait et tout ceux qui y vivaient accrochaient les décorations de dernière minute pour la fête annuelle de Noël sous la grande verrière.

-Ralph, vers la gauche, indiqua Dawn à un jeune homme qui aidait à accrocher une bannière en hauteur.

-Excuse-moi Dawn, où je mets ça? demanda Harry alors que lui et Jocelyn faisaient léviter plusieurs boîtes.

-Là-bas derrière, ça suffira et s'il vous plaît ajoutez plus de lumière dans ce secteur, utilisez la magie si vous voulez également, informa Dawn, heureuse de l'aide des adolescents.

-Ok, répondirent Harry et Jocelyn en obéissant.

La préparation de la fête se déroulait comme prévue et avec l'aide de Harry, Jocelyn et Remus, la verrière était éclairée avec des lumières magiques de Noël et les décorations rendaient cette partie aussi grande que la Grande Salle.

A la tombée de la nuit, la fête commençait, Harry, Jocelyn et Remus étaient assis et parlaient avec plusieurs loups-garous de Canidaens aux tables où ils mangeaient le dîner, mais trop tôt pour tous, ils furent interrompu quand Dawn se leva.

-Désolé pour l'interruption mais je voudrais vous rappeler que la première danse aura lieu dans une heure, donc s'il vous plaît réservez la dès maintenant, dit joyeusement Dawn.

Après que Harry et Jocelyn aient entendus l'annonce, Jocelyn se tourna rapidement vers Harry.

-Puis-je avoir la première danse? demanda timidement Jocelyn.

-Tu en est sûre, je ne suis pas un bon danseur, répondit Harry, incertain.

-Oh s'il te plaît, je peux avoir la première danse? supplia Jocelyn en regardant Harry.

-Oh très bien, mais je ne veux qu'une seule danse, accorda Harry alors que Jocelyn souriait, elle donna à Harry un rapide baiser sur la joue, qui fit regarder Remus vers ceux-ci, ayant soudainement ressentit brusque sursaut de magie. « Bien, leur lien se renforce, c'est le premier signe » pensa Remus en grimaçant, il décida de surveiller plus étroitement les deux adolescents à partir de ce moment.

L'heure suivante, Dawn se leva une nouvelle fois.

-Bien, puisque c'est le premier Noël ici pour Jocelyn, Harry et Remus je voudrais qu'ils commencent, Dawn leur sourit et avec un gémissement Harry prit la main de Jocelyn et la mena sur la piste de danse sous la verrière alors qu'en même temps Remus prenait la main de Sandy et suivait les adolescents.

Quelques fois sur la piste de danse, Harry et Jocelyn étaient perdus dans les yeux de l'autre alors qu'ils se mouvaient d'un pas expert sur la danse lente qui passait.

-Jocelyn, je me demandais si nous pouvions…, Harry s'arrêta, pas très sûr de savoir quoi dire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry? demanda Jocelyn espérant avoir deviné ce qu'Harry allait lui demander pendant qu'ils continuaient de danser sur une piste de danse se remplissant maintenant lentement.

-Je veux juste dire, je me sens plus à l'aise avec toi qu'avec toutes les autres filles avec qui j'ai été, pour cette raison je veux te proposer un rendez-vous pendant la prochaine sortie à Pré Au Lard, demanda Harry en parlant à toute vitesse, en rougissant.

-Un rendez-vous avec le célèbre Harry Potter, je dois rêver, répondit Jocelyn avec enthousiasme, en simulant un évanouissement qui força Harry à la tenir encore plus étroitement dans ses bras.

-Je serais honorée d'être votre petite amie, Harry Potter, finit par dire Jocelyn en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder Harry.

-Merci d'accepter ce rendez-vous Jocelyn, ça fait un moment maintenant que je garde ça pour moi, confia Harry, alors qu'ils se souriaient mutuellement.

-Et quel est ce moment Harry? questionna Jocelyn.

-Probablement quelques temps après que j'aie entendu tu avais voulu me manger si j'étais mort dans la forêt des loups-garous, plaisanta Harry, les yeux de Jocelyn s'écarquillèrent.

-Tu m'as entendu, je ne voulais pas vraiment dire ça, répondit rapidement Jocelyn, mais elle fut coupé.

-Je sais Jocelyn, dit seulement Harry, ils continuèrent leur danse de plus en plus à l'aise.

Harry et Jocelyn avaient dansé avec plusieurs des adolescents qui vivaient dans le village, mais finalement, à la fin de la fête tout deux étaient de retour dans les bras de l'autre pour une dernière danse avant de retourner chez eux.

-Jocelyn, j'étais en train de penser si nous pouvions avoir un autre rendez-vous plus tôt qu'attendre d'aller à Pré Au Lard, déclara Harry en regardant Jocelyn.

-Et bien, nous pouvons demander à Remus, si nous pouvons aller seuls en ville, pendant les jours à venir, j'ai entendu dire il y a bon nombre de restaurants, indiqua Jocelyn après une quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Alors une fois que nous auront décidé le jour et l'heure, ce sera notre premier rendez-vous, continua Harry, alors que la distance entre eux sembla diminuer lentement et en une seconde ils partagèrent leur premier baiser, tandis qu'en même temps ignorant de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, se produisait un fait étrange.

Pendant que Jocelyn et Harry s'embrassaient, une légère lueur les entoura, étonnant tout le monde autour d'eux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? cria Remus, puis il se tourna vers ses filleuls.

-Remus, qu'est-ce que c'est? questionna Dawn, en regardant les adolescents rougeoyants.

-Leur lien se devient plus fort et non seulement ça, leur magie augmente jusqu'au niveau qui égale ce qu'il s'est passé à pré Au Lard elle augmente toujours, comme Remus venait juste de le dire, la lueur devint tellement lumineuse que comme à la bataille de Pré Au Lard et plus encore alors que chacun se couvrait les yeux, pour se protéger de l'intense luminosité puis la voix des deux adolescents se fit entendre.

IL Y A CENT MILLE ANS, NOTRE RACE A ÉTÉ DISPERSÉE PAR DES TRAITRES D'UNE AUTRE RACE.

IL Y A MILLE ANS, CERTAINS D'ENTRE NOUS ONT ÉTÉ DE NOUVEAU TRAHIS, ET ONT SOUFFERT D'UN DESTIN PIRE QUE LA MORT.

MAINTENANT L'HISTOIRE SE RÉPÉTERA A NOUVEAU, SAUF SI NOUS RÉUNISSONS NOTRE RACE, OU NOUS PERDRONT TOUT ESPOIR D'UNE PAIX QUE NOS ANCÊTRES ONT FAILLIS A OBTENIR.

Quand la lumière eut diminué, les mots faisaient toujours écho dans l'esprit de chacun et tous les Canidaens se regardaient, confus.

-Remus, qu'est-ce que c'était? interrogea Dawn au loup-garou, inquiète.

-Je ne suis pas sûr mais ça ressemble à une prophétie, une sorte d'avertissement je pense, répondit Remus, inquiet, un avertissement adressé au personnes de votre espèce, j'en ai peur, termina-t-il sinistrement.

-Je comprends au sujet de la deuxième partie mais nous ne savons rien avant cet événement, indiqua Dawn puis elle se rappela de quelque chose.

-HARRY, JOCELYN! Appela Dawn en remarquant que les adolescents se trouvait maintenant sur la piste de danse sans connaissance.

La lumière du levé du soleil se montrait juste à travers les fenêtres que les deux adolescents furent soudainement réveillés par la lumière.

-Oh ma tête, Jocelyn tu vas bien? demanda Harry alors que Mme Pomfresh entrait dans la salle.

-Oh bien, vous êtes tous les deux réveillés, indiqua mme Pomfresh en se dirigeant vers chacun des adolescents et leur remis une abominable potion.

-Buvez le tout, ça vous aidera, indiqua-t-elle en agitant sa baguette magique au-dessus de ses patients.

-Bien, votre magie semble être revenue à la normale, ce qui est étrange pour une seule nuit du repos, indiqua l'infirmière, troublée, la quantité de magie que vous avez perdu aurait dû prendre des semaines pour revenir, continua-t-elle en vérifiant ses résultats.

-Depuis combien de temps sommes nous comme ça? questionna Harry, fatigué depuis son lit.

-Seulement depuis deux nuits, mais je m'attendais à ce que vous restiez inconscients pendant une semaine, répondit Mme Pomfresh, en écrivant sur un parchemin, le Professeur Lupin était dans un tel état quand il vous a apporté tous les deux ici, l'autre nuit, elle montra Remus, endormi sur un autre lit.

-Je vais chercher votre petit déjeuner mais je veux que vous restiez dans le lit et vous n'en sortirez pas pendant quelque temps, indiqua-t-elle en commençant à partir.

-Attendez Madame Pomfresh, nous devons nous nourrir maintenant puisque nous avons déjà manque un jour! s'exclama Jocelyn, faisant sursauter Mme Pomfresh.

-Ah, j'avais oublié, dit Pomfresh en se dirigeant vers un coffret.

-Je préparerai les potions pendant votre séjour ici, jusqu'à ce que vous sortiez, informa l'infirmière, en conjurant deux grandes cuvettes et y mélangea la potion, alors que les adolescents attendaient patiemment.

-Je ne sais pas sûr comment un jour manqué de nourriture vous affectera alors j'ai doubler la quantité de potion pour chacun de vous, informa-t-elle en finissant, et sortit rapidement de la salle.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry et Jocelyn, finissaient juste leur petit déjeuner quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit devant un Dumbledore inquiet.

-Professeur Dumbledore qu'est ce qui ne va pas? interrogea Harry.

-Oh rien, je pensais juste à ce qu'il s'est produit l'autre nuit, répondit Dumbledore en s'asseyant entre les adolescents en souriant.

-Maintenant que je suis ici, j'ai de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles pour vous, informa Dumbledore alors que les adolescents déglutissaient.

-Dites-nous les bonnes nouvelles, demanda Jocelyn, ne voulant pas entendre les mauvaises.

-Bien, la bonne nouvelle est que vous êtes tous les deux des âmes soeurs et pour cette raison, vous partagez le magie de l'autre vous rendant plus puissants qu'avant, indiqua-t-il à ses deux protégers choqués.

-Mais comment le savez-vous et êtes-vous sûr, bégaya Harry en regardant Dumbledore et Jocelyn.

-Harry, la lumière qui est apparue à la fin de la bataille de Pré Au Lard et encore une fois à la fin de votre danse était votre lien qui se renforçait entre vous, informa Dumbledore, je l'ai su ce que c'était quand je l'ai senti à Poudlard à ces deux moments.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit? demanda Jocelyn.

-Le lien entre les âmes soeurs ne peut pas être forcé, il doit suivre son cours naturellement et comme je savais que la première fois le lien n'avait pas été complété, je me suis assuré que vous ne vous rendiez pas compte de ce que c'était, répondit-il alors que adolescents digéraient ce fait.

-Et maintenant vous nous le dites parce que le lien est complet, questionna Harry.

-Oui, et maintenant nous devons prendre quelques arrangements spéciaux, concernant votre sommeil pour aider à renforcer le lien, déclara Dumbledore, puis il grimaça en voyant les adolescents rougir vivement.

-Oh non, je ne vous placerai pas tous les deux dans la même chambre, corrigea-t-il rapidement, mais je vous déplacerai, vous serai dans les chambres reliées, ça aidera votre liaison si vous êtes près l'un de l'autre et je vous avertis que je placerai certains sorts sur chacune de vos chambre, termina-t-il, les adolescents ne pouvant pas croire ce Dumbledore allait faire.

Pendant un moment, personne ne parla, puisque que Harry et Jocelyn digéraient ce que Dumbledore venait de leur apprendre jusqu'à ce que Jocelyn lève les yeux.

-Euh Professeur, quelles sont les mauvaises nouvelles? s'enquit Jocelyn, incertaine de vouloir vraiment les entendre.

-J'ai peur qu'il y ait une autre prophétie, qui concerne les loups-garous de Canidaen, commença Dumbledore, puis il raconta ce que Remus lui avait conté quelques nuits auparavant.

Une fois que Dumbledore eut fini, Harry le regarda.

-Je suis là de toute façon, nous pouvons apprendre ce qui a pu se passer la première fois? interrogea Harry interrogé.

-J'ai bien peur que non, tous les récits écrits datant d'avant les mille dernières années ont été détruis par un mage noir. C'est pourquoi nous ne connaissions pas les Canidaens, puisque notre histoire autour de cette époque n'est pas complète. Mais je vérifierai chaque piste possible, je connais un certain nombre de bibliothèques antiques créées dans le passé qui ont été oubliées il y a bien longtemps, sauf pour des légendes ou des rumeurs. Dumbledore se leva.

-Passez un bon après-midi, je repasserai plus tard et je vous informerai de ce que j'ai appris, indiqua Dumbledore, ouis il sortit de la salle.

Quand Dumbledore quitta l'infirmerie il poussa un long soupir. « Je ne dois pas laisser la prophétie s'accomplir. Si la race que je crois est l'ancêtre des Canidaens, le monde sorcier tombera sous leur puissance. » pensa Dumbledore en frissonnant à cette pensée, en se dirigeant vers son bureau.


	14. La Crainte de Dumbledore

**HARRY POTTER ET LE POUVOIR DES LOUPS**

Disclaimer: voir les premiers chapitres

NOTE TEMPORAIRE: Il y a la même dans ma bio:

J'ai plusieurs fic de commencées dans mon ordi et je voudrais savoir si vous voulez que je les publie maintenant sachant qu'elles sont à peine commencées, malgré que j'ai beaucoup d'idées. De plus sachez qu'elles n'avanceront que très lentement suivant mon humeur et mes envies ce qui influencera l'histoire que je veux avancer. Et mon emploi du temps est très chargé: la première S est très difficile, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs et nombreuses de mes heures de perm sont occupées par le code et les heures de conduite pour la conduite accompagné, les TPE et autres exposés.

Répondez-moi par review ou par message perso, comme vous voulez et dans à peu près deux ou trois semaines, je mettrai les résultats de ce mini sondage mais sachez que si le résultat du sondage ne vous convient pas et que vous n'avez pas "voté" ou que vous avez changé d'avis, envoyez un message je modifierai les résultats en conséqunce.

Merci, malicia lupin

Chapitre 14: La Crainte de Dumbledore

La nuit après que la prophétie des Canidaens ait été énoncée, Dumbledore maintenant très inquiet convoqua les membres de l'ordre au douze Square Grimmaurd pour une réunion où il rassembla tous les membres les plus dignes de confiance.

Une fois que chacun fut installé, Dumbledore regarda sinistrement chacun.

-J'ai convoqué tout le monde ici, c'est pour une raison, je crois qu'une nouvelle menace vient juste de se montrer, déclara Dumbledore de but en blanc et chacun commença à s'affoler de son côté.

-Quelle menace professeur Dumbledore? était la question la plus récurrente.

-S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi! cria Dumbledore puis chacun se fit silencieux.

-Avant que je commence, je veux savoir ce que vous connaissez d'Atlantide et de sa chute, demanda Dumbledore puis Bill Weasley parla:

-Monsieur, je crois que personne ne sais vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, puisque tous les écrits de ce temps ont été perdus, répondit-il regardant incertain les autres qui acquiescèrent.

-En fait M. Weasley, très peu de livres existent et du peu que j'ai pu lire, il y avais une guerre à ce moment-là, une guerre qui rivaliserait avec toutes les guerres qui ont eu lieu jusqu'à maintenant, informa Dumbledore.

-Monsieur, pourquoi est-ce important puisque cette guerre a eu lieu il y a bien longtemps, elle ne devrait pas nous affecter? demanda Maugrey.

-J'ai bien peur que si puisque l'ennemi principal de cette guerre et la cause de la chute d'Atlantide étaient une race inconnue des hommes mais beaucoup plus puissante, commença Dumbledore en regardant ses convives. Leur magie ne peut rivaliser avec la mienne et d'après ce que j'ai lu, il en faudrait au moins cents comme moi pour s'en sortir contre un seul d'entre eux, informa Dumbledore au groupe qui fut très choqué par ces paroles.

Après un moment, alors que Dumbledore attendait que le choc passe, Molly parla.

-Monsieur, pourquoi nous dîtes-vous ça, ils ne peuvent plus être une menace maintenant? interrogea Molly.

-Parce que je crois que cette race était l'ancêtre des Canidaens, répondit Dumbledore à la femme et chacun poussa un cri de surprise.

-Mais c'est avec eux qu'Harry est allé vivre! s'exclama Molly, inquiète pour la sécurité de son Harry.

-Il y a plus, Harry et Jocelyn sont peut-être également leurs descendants et maintenant ils s'ouvrent à cette puissance que les autres descendants ont perdus juste après la guerre, annonça Dumbledore.

-Monsieur, vous nous dîtes que Harry et Jocelyn pourraient être une menace pour nous? interrogea Maugrey.

-C'est-ce que je crois, puisque d'après ce que la nouvelle prophétie dit et d'après ce que j'ai lu, ils ont certainement la clef pour retrouver la puissance que les Canidaens ont perdu il y a toutes ces années, confirma Dumbledore, et si cela se produisait nous n'aurions pas une chance s'ils décident de l'utiliser contre nous, termina-t-il. Chacun resta silencieux, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient faire contre cette nouvelle menace.

Pendant un moment personne ne parla jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore pousse un long soupir.

-Il y a de l'espoir, nous devons entrer dans la Grande Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, c'est là où je trouverai des réponses à cette situation, indiqua Dumbledore, chacun le regarda les yeux ronds.

-Mais comment, elle a été perdu depuis plus de mille ans, répondit Bill, regardant Dumbledore.

-L'endroit exact l'a peut-être été, mais je connais quelques personnes qui l'ont peut-être réellement vu mais malheureusement elles ne peuvent pas y entrer c'est bien trop protégé par de puissants boucliers et sorts défensifs, informa Dumbledore puis il se tourna vers Bill, je veux que vous essayiez de pénétrer la bibliothèque et ensuite amenez une équipe pour trouver tout ce que vous pouvez au sujet de la guerre d'Atlantide, ordonna-t-il sachant que Bill était bon briseurs de sortilèges puissants et anciens.

-J'essayerai de ne pas vous décevoir, répondit Bill, déterminé en se levant, je devrai être prêt et de retour dans quelques heures, indiqua-t-il, Dumbledore incliné la tête.

-Dorénavant, je ne veux pas que Harry et Jocelyn ne découvrent ceci à propos de la bibliothèque, faîtes attention à ce que vous dites autour d'eux, avertit Dumbledore et la réunion se termina rapidement.

Un peu plus tard alors que Bill était dans son appartement, il repassait la réunion dans son esprit.

« Dumbledore doit se tromper, ce n'est pas possible qu'Harry se retourne contre nous. » pensait Bill en réunissant des vivres qu'il utilisait pour les longs voyages. « Après tout ce qu'a fait Harry pour nous, il doit y avoir une autre raison pour laquelle Dumbledore a peur du pouvoir que possèdent Harry et Jocelyn. » Il mit l'équivalent d'une semaine de vêtement dans sa malle.

-Ça devrait être bon pour le moment, dit-il en rétrécissant sa valise. « J'espère que Dumbledore à tord à propos d'Harry » fut la dernière pensée de Bill, avant de Transplaner à nouveau au douze Square Grimmaurd.

§§ §§ §§ §§ §§

NOTE TEMPORAIRE: Il y a la même dans ma bio:

J'ai plusieurs fic de commencées dans mon ordi et je voudrais savoir si vous voulez que je les publie maintenant sachant qu'elles sont à peine commencées, malgré que j'ai beaucoup d'idées. De plus sachez qu'elles n'avanceront que très lentement suivant mon humeur et mes envies ce qui influencera l'histoire que je veux avancer. Et mon emploi du temps est très chargé: la première S est très difficile, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs et nombreuses de mes heures de perm sont occupées par le code et les heures de conduite pour la conduite accompagné, les TPE et autres exposés.

Répondez-moi par review ou par message perso, comme vous voulez et dans à peu près deux ou trois semaines, je mettrai les résultats de ce mini sondage mais sachez que si le résultat du sondage ne vous convient pas et que vous n'avez pas "voté" ou que vous avez changé d'avis, envoyez un message je modifierai les résultats en conséqunce.

Merci, malicia lupin


	15. Alexandrie

**HARRY POTTER ET LE POUVOIR DES LOUPS**

Disclaimer: voir les premiers chapitres

NOTE TEMPORAIRE: Il y a la même dans ma bio:

J'ai plusieurs fic de commencées dans mon ordi et je voudrais savoir si vous voulez que je les publie maintenant sachant qu'elles sont à peine commencées, malgré que j'ai beaucoup d'idées. De plus sachez qu'elles n'avanceront que très lentement suivant mon humeur et mes envies ce qui influencera l'histoire que je veux avancer. Et mon emploi du temps est très chargé: la première S est très difficile, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs et nombreuses de mes heures de perm sont occupées par le code et les heures de conduite pour la conduite accompagné, les TPE et autres exposés.

Répondez-moi par review ou par message perso, comme vous voulez et dans à peu près une semaine, je mettrai les résultats de ce mini sondage mais sachez que si le résultat du sondage ne vous convient pas et que vous n'avez pas "voté" ou que vous avez changé d'avis, envoyez un message je modifierai les résultats en conséquence.

Merci, malicia lupin

Chapitre 15: Alexandrie

Dans une ville d'apparence antique formée d'un étrange mélange de bâtiments antiques et de bâtiments modernes, un jeune homme marchait dans une rue étroite, il ressemblait à un aventurier, il portait des vêtements de voyage marron clair et un chapeau au sommet de sa tête cachant les cheveux les plus rouges qu'on ait jamais vu qui descendaient dans son dos attachés en une longue queue de cheval. Cet homme s'appelait Bill Weasley et il était sur une mission qui dépassait tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait avant, avec l'espoir qu'il réussirait, se rappelant de la réunion de la nuit.

PEU AVANT

Au numéro douze Square Grimmaurd, Bill revenait juste de son appartement pour parler une dernière minute avec Dumbledore.

-Maintenant M. Weasley, j'ai un certain nombre de personnes que vous devez rechercher à Alexandrie, je pense que vous devez en connaître quelques unes principalement un homme du nom de Jacob, informa Dumbledore au plus jeune.

-Jacob, il savait où étaient la Grande Bibliothèque et il ne me l'a pas dit, je vais le tuer, dit Bill d'un ton coléreux.

-Nous avons décidé de garder la bibliothèque un secret, Bill, s'il te plaît ne sois pas en colère contre lui, demanda Dumbledore, alors que Bill inclinait la tête, acceptant.

Pendant un moment ni Bill ni Dumbledore ne parla puisque Bill se posait une question compliquée.

-M. Weasley, je pense qu'il serait mieux si vous partiez maintenant, indiqua Dumbledore en sortant un mouchoir.

-Monsieur, je me demandais pourquoi vous croyez que Harry se retournera contre nous, il y a plus que ce que vous nous avez dit lors de la dernière réunion, questionna Bil.

-Bill, si vous lisez les rouleaux au sujet de cette guerre, vous comprendrez pourquoi et je ne veux pas entrer dans les détails en ce moment, répondit Dumbledore d'une manière que Bill su qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse.

-Bien, à propos de Remus en sera-t-il informée puisqu'il n'était pas à la réunion? Demanda Bill.

-Non, il ne le saura pas, il est trop proche des adolescents, il n'écouterais probablement pas nos raisons, répondit Dumbledore en terminant leur conversation.

-Alors j'y vais maintenant et j'espère que j'aurai des réponses dans la bibliothèque puisque vous ne voulez rien me dire, professeur! Déclara Bill d'un ton tout sauf gentil en prenant le mouchoir puis il disparut dès qu'il eut senti une traction subite au nombril.

AU PRÉSENT

Alors que Bill se souvenait de cette nuit, il suivait les directives que Dumbledore lui avait donné. « C'est étrange, pourquoi je me dirige vers les quais? » pensait-il en vérifiant sur la carte d'Alexandrie.

-Ca devrait être là, dit Bill le nez toujours dans sa carte alors qu'un homme plus âgé aux cheveux bruns foncés portant un faible équipement de chasseur de trésor, vint jusqu'à lui.

-Bill, j'espère que ta journée s'est bien passée? lui demanda l'homme en s'arrêtant devant Bill.

-Jacob, vieux diable, j'ai entendu que tu avais gardé un secret, déclara Bill en colère.

-Hey, blâme le directeur, il m'a incité à faire le serment d'un sorcier, se défendit Jacob, et puis Bill, tu sais que nous chasseurs de trésors avons toujours des secrets, indiqua Jacob en ouvrant les bras. Bill secoua la tête mais lui donna une étreinte fraternelle.

Après une étreinte rapide, Bill sourit à Jacob.

-Il y a des années que je n'ai pas travaillé avec toi, dit Bill alors que Jacob l'emmenait vers le plus grand quai du port.

-Je sais et je suis ravi de travailler à nouveau avec toi, indiqua Jacob en grimaçant mauvaisement, je suis également ravi que le sort que tu as reçu pendant notre dernière aventure ne t'aies pas trop affecté.

-Oh s'il te plaît ne me le rappelle pas, il m'a fallu presque un mois à Sainte Mangouste pour réussir à le retirer, répondit Bill se prenant la tête dans les mains à ce souvenir.

-Et je crois que la petite Ginny a due être déçue de perdre une grande soeur, hah Sibyl, taquina Jacob.

-Hey, je t'ai dit l'arrêter de m'appeler par ce nom et Ginny n'est plus au jardin d'enfants, indiqua Bill de façon dangereuse.

-OK, je suis désolé mais avance, nous avons un bateau à prendre, informa Jacob en se précipitant devant Bill.

-Hey attends! cria Bill en courrant après Jacob.

Au bout du quai, Jacob s'arrêta devant un vieux bateau de pêche de six mètres de longueur.

-Voici notre moyen de transport et nous partons dès que tu es à bord, indiqua Jacob en montant à bord rapidement suivi de Bill.

-Hey, où est la bibliothèque je croyais qu'elle était dans la ville? Demanda Bill, troublé.

-Ah, ça c'est la version moldue de la bibliothèque, nous, nous allons à la bibliothèque des sorciers le plus vieille de l'histoire, informa Jacob en détachant les cordes, le bateau démarra automatiquement abandonnant le dock.

-Le bateau nous amènera par magie là bas, asseyons-nous et parlons de nos aventures, indiqua Jacob en s'installant sur une chaise, de même que Bill.

Plusieurs heures et beaucoup d'aventures plus tard, le bateau s'arrêta devant une grande île en forme de lune.

-Voilà, nous y sommes! s'exclama Jacob en regardant l'île déserte.

-Ca ne ressemble pas à un endroit que nous trouvons une bibliothèque, remarqua Bill en observant les environs.

-Tu ne peux pas la voir parce que la bibliothèque est encore à des kilomètres d'ici, informa Jacob en sortant deux petits sacs de toile.

-J'espère que tu peux encore nager, demanda Jacob en lui remettant un des sacs.

-La bibliothèque est sous l'eau! s'exclama Bill, incrédule.

-Ouais, dépêche-toi et prends une branchiflore et ne t'inquiète il y en a un approvisionnement d'une semaine dans ce sac, rassura Jacob en attachant solidement le sac à sa ceinture.

-Oh, dernière chose avant que nous partions, se souvint Jacob avec un air étourdi. Il y a ensemble deux boucliers protégeant la bibliothèque, le premier est les salles externes qui empêchent l'eau d'atteindre la bibliothèque et le second est la bibliothèque elle-même, informa-t-il en sortant une branchiflore.

-Comment allons-nous à la bibliothèque? questionna Bill.

-Une fois que tu es à l'intérieur des salles externes, tu peux Transplaner à l'intérieur mais les boucliers qui protègent la bibliothèque en elle-même c'est ton travail de les enlever, termina Jacob pendant qu'il mâchait la branchiflore puis il sauta rapidement dans l'eau.

« Je déteste vraiment cette chose. » pensa Bill en grimaçant pendant qu'il mâchait la branchiflore et suivit Jacob.

Une fois dans l'eau, Bill et Jacob allumèrent l'extrémité de leur baguette et descendirent lentement dans le ténèbres interdites des profondeurs de la mer apparemment vide.

Plusieurs heures plus tard et d'autres branchiflores avalées, Bill remarqua un grand dôme argenté devant eux et en même temps Jacob lui signala en langage des signes.

-Ne prend pas d'autre branchiflore, nous sommes assez proches pour attendre la fin du délai, informa-t-il puis ils nagent dessus vers le dôme.

Une fois que les deux amis furent à quelques mètres du dôme argenté, Bill remarqua qu'il s'étendait à environ deux kilomètres de rayon. Pendant qu'il observa, il pu voir que l'on pouvais traverser le dôme, il fut d'ailleurs étonné de la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

-D'après ce que je peux dire, la forêt et les animaux que tu vois sont des illusions, ne t'inquiètent pas si tu vois quelques chose de dangereux, informa Jacob, notre temps est presque écoulé, sois prêt à Transplaner dans cette clairière. Jacob montra une clairière à l'orée de la forêt.

-Je la vois, je te verrai là-bas dans quelques minutes, répondit Bill, puis après avoir vérifié de sa montre, tous les deux Transplantèrent, entraînant une grande bulle à prendre leur place.

Dans le dôme, Bill et Jacob apparurent, haletant pour reprendre leur souffle pendant quelques secondes, puis Bill regarda autour d'eux.

-Je n'avais encore jamais voyagé de cette façon, déclara Bill dès qu'il eut dégagé sa gorge.

-Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet, maintenant que tu es là, tu peux facilement Transplaner à nouveau à la surface et revenir ici aussi facilement, indiqua Jacob puis il mena Bill dans la forêt.

Cela prit une demi-heure de marche à travers une forêt dense qui semblait être éclairé par un ciel bleu, avant que Bill ne voit la Grande Bibliothèque.

-Wow, c'est étonnant! S'exclama Bill, la bouche grande ouverte à la vue d'un grand bâtiment doré composé de diverses tours, chacune de taille différente, aménagées autour d'une plus grande tour. Ca pourrait être plus grand que Poudlard lui-même!

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Bill, je n'ai jamais vu un panorama comme celui-ci dans n'importe lequel de mes jours de chasse au trésor, approuva Jacob puis Bill se secoua.

-Je pense que nous devrions commencer, puis-je voir tes notes sur les diverses salles et les runes protégeant le bâtiment? Demanda Bill, venu à bout de son choc.

-Et bien, toutes mes notes sont avec mon aide qui les étudie dans notre tente, informa Jacob, il mena son ami à une petite tente de deux personnes, installée près de la bibliothèque.

Une fois dans la tente, Bill ne fut pas surpris de trouver l'intérieur immense.

-Wow, combien y a-t-il de pièces ici? interrogea Bill en se tenant devant un vieil escalier de mode passée.

-Il y a dix chambres à coucher à l'étage, une bibliothèque et une cuisine en bas, il y a également une salle de bains pour chaque chambre, informa Jacob.

-très bien, je crois que je vais m'installer et plus tard je regarderai tes notes, déclara Bill, Jacob le mena à une chambre inutilisée.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Bill se rendit à la bibliothèque où il rencontra l'aide de Jacob, assis à un bureau complètement recouvert de parchemins et de livres.

-Bill je voudrait te présenter mon épouse Amélia, indiqua Jacob. La femme était petite et avait des cheveux brun clair.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer, mais je suis étonné que Jacob ait décidé de se marier, salua Bill puis il se tourna vers son ami.

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques années pendant un voyage au Caire et depuis lors elle ne m'a jamais quitté, informa Jacob en souriant à son épouse.

-C'est plutôt toi qui ne m'a jamais quitté, corrigea Amélia en se levant pour saluer Bill.

-Je rencontre enfin le grand Bill Weasley le chasseur de trésor, annonça Amélia, faisant rougir son interlocuteur.

-N'exagèrez pas, j'ai simplement la chance de pouvoir annuler les boucliers, répondit Bill.

-Bill, tu es le meilleur briseur de sorts, en second après moi naturellement, déclara fièrement Jacob.

-Naturellement, tu étais mon mentor et ami, répondit Bill en s'asseyant tous les deux.

Une fois qu'ils furent assis, Jacob passa quelques parchemins à Bill.

-Est ce que c'est toutes tes recherches sur les boucliers de la bibliothèque? interrogea Bill en balayant du regard la longue liste de runes.

-C'est juste quelques unes des protections j'en ai peur, plusieurs des boucliers sont inconnus et le peu que j'ai pu identifier sont très avancés et ça prendra du temps de les annuler, indiqua Jacob à Bill toujours plongé dans son parchemin.

-Il y a beaucoup de runes qui protégent ce bâtiment, remarqua Bill en regardant stupéfait les boucliers.

-Nous pensons qu'il y a encore plusieurs centaines de boucliers, nous ne les avons jamais listés et pour faire encore plus compliqué, une douzaine environ sont empilés les uns sur les autres rendant plus difficile de décider où commencer, informa Jacob.

-Tu as raison, je m'étais déjà figuré que cela prendrait probablement une année pour enlever une couche, approuva Bill puis il continua de lire attentivement tous les autres parchemins.

En même temps, tandis que Bill était à la Grande Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, Harry et Jocelyn était retournés au village de Dawn pour finir leurs vacances et s'amusaient de la compagnie de l'autre sous l'oeil attentif de leur parrain Remus.

Le trio se détendait dans le salon de leur petite maison, quand la sonnette retentit, dérangeant leur tranquillité.

-J'y vais, indiqua Remus en se levant pour ouvrir la porte à Dawn.

-Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous reviendrez ici, salua Dawn alors que Remus la menait jusqu'au divan.

-Dawn, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous? demanda Jocelyn.

-C'est au sujet de la prophétie qui a été dite l'autre nuit, répondit Dawn, j'ai vérifié grâce beaucoup d'autres Canidaens qui vivent ici et j'ai découvert qu'il y avait bien plus de cents communautés de Canidaens partout dans le monde, et probablement plus qui nous sont inconnues, informa Dawn.

-Combien vivent dans celles qui sont connues? interrogea Harry.

-Quelque chose comme cents mille mais il y en a d'autres, je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit-elle.

-Harry, avec ces nombreux Canidaens, comment pouvons-nous tous les réunir pour accomplir la prophétie? questionna Jocelyn.

-J'aimerais le savoir, si seulement nous avions un indice de ce que nous devons faire, dit Harry en soupirant.

-Les bibliothèques antiques sont notre seulement espoir de nous renseigner sur nos ancêtres, indiqua Remus perdu dans ses pensées.

-Le Professeur Dumbledore a dit qu'il regarderait, dit Jocelyn.

-Je pense qu'il a peut-être quelque chose maintenant mais comme j'ai manqué la réunion de la nuit passée, je ne suis pas sûr ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit Remus.

-Remus, peux-tu aller voir le professeur Dumbledore au sujet de cette réunion? demanda Harry.

-Non, pas en ce moment, comme je suis votre gardien je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls, refusa Remus.

-Remus, tu sais que nous sommes protégés ici grâce aux boucliers, s'il te plaît tu peux aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore, supplia Jocelyn, puis elle se transforma en un loup gris et lui fit son regard triste.

-Jocelyn, ce regard ne marche pas un moi, précisa Remus, mais juste après Harry se métamorphosa également et lui offrit le même regard.

-Bon, bon, je lui demande tout de suite! céda Remus en s'éloignant des loups.

Il alla jusqu'à la cheminée et à la surprise de ses filleuls, il jeta une poignée poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre.

-Professeur Dumbledore, appela Remus dans les flammes, le visage de Dumbledore apparut au milieu des flammes vertes.

-Bonjour Remus, que puis-je pour vous? demanda Dumbledore.

-Professeur est-ce que vous avez de nouvelles informations sur les bibliothèques antiques, questionna Remus plein d'espoir.

-Remus je suis désolé, mais nous n'avons encore rien, répondit Dumbledore, de manière désolée.

-Nous examinons quelques pistes, mais j'ai peur que ça prenne beaucoup de temps, ça peut aller d'un mois à plusieurs années avant que nous n'obtenions quelque chose, continua-t-il, semblant désolé au sujet du temps.

-Très bien et merci pour les informations, remercia Remus puis il mit fin à l'appel.

Une fois que Remus eut les informations qu'il voulait, il retourna vers les autres.

-Remus, vous avez installé le réseau de Cheminette dans la maison, remarqua Dawn, visiblement pas très enthousiaste à cette idée.

-S'il vous plaît Dawn, j'ai installé des protections spéciales qui font que l'on peut seulement laisser des personnes parler à d'autres ou partir par Cheminette, se défendit Remus, personne ne peuvent entrer dans la maison par la cheminée, je vous l'assure.

-Bien, je vous permettrai ceci, mais je vous le fait savoir, je n'aime pas cette idée, accorda Dawn puis elle se tourna vers les adolescents.

-J'essayerai de rencontrer les autres communautés de Canidaen qui sont près d'ici et si tout va bien nous pourrons parler de cette prophétie et nous trouverons le moyen de l'accomplir, promit Dawn en se levant. Ces réunions prendront un moment, mais je resterai en contact avec vous et je vous informerai de ce qui a été décidé. Dawn après un rapide au revoir sortit de la demeure.

Une fois que Dawn fut partie, Harry se leva.

-Jocelyn allons courir dans la forêt, proposa Harry en se tournant vers elle.

-En fait Harry, nous ne devions pas aller chez les Weasley hier, rappela Remus aux adolescents.

-Oh oui c'est vrai, nous pouvons y aller aujourd'hui, dit Jocelyn en faveur de Remus.

-Oui, c'est ce que je projetais de faire, préparez-vous pendant que je les prévient, indiqua Remus, puis les adolescents partirent rapidement pour leur chambres.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Harry, Jocelyn et Remus apparurent au Terrier et furent chaleureusement salués par Molly Weasley.

-Remus, Harry, Jocelyn, ravie de vous revoir tous les trois, salua-t-elle en étreignant chacun.

-Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir aussi Molly, répondirent les trois amis alors que Molly les libérait.

-Harry, Jocelyn, les autres enfants volent dehors, pourquoi ne pas aller les joindre, proposa Molly, les deux amis empoignèrent rapidement leur balai.

-A plus tard Mme Weasley, Lunard, dirent Harry et Jocelyn en sortant rapidement de la maison.

Quand Harry et Jocelyn furent partis, Molly se tourna vers Remus.

-J'ai entendu parler de leur lien l'autre nuit, comment vont-ils, demanda Molly.

-Bien jusqu'ici, je ne vois aucun changement dans leurs rapports, répondit Remus, soulagé.

-J'espère que tu as eu le temps pour une certaine conversation parent/enfant, grimaça Molly.

-Oh non, je ne peux vraiment pas faire ça! gémit Remus.

-Oh ne t'inquiètent pas, j'aurai cet entretien avec eux si tu veux, je l'ai déjà fait pour presque tous mes enfants, suggéra Molly, Remus sembla soulagé.

-Oui, je veux bien, répondit Remus, puis se lancèrent dans les différents sorts qu'ils connaissaient pour s'assurer qu'ils n'auraient pas encore de petits enfants.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi dans une région inconnue, une voiture s'arrêta devant une place vide et disparue des regards indiscrets, mais dans la place on pouvait voir un grand bâtiment, et la voiture garée devant elle, Dawn s'avança et soupira. « J'espère que je peux les convaincre que nous devons réunir tout les Canidaens ou nous n'aurons pas de futur à voir défiler. » pensa Dawn en s'éloignant de la voiture. Elle entra dans le bâtiment où elle rencontrerait les chefs supérieurs des Loups-garous de Canidaen.

À l'intérieur du bâtiment, Dawn rencontra quelques amis Canidaens d'autres communautés, mais malheureusement leurs conversations furent courtes puisque Dawn devait voir plusieurs personnes importantes, elle avaient donc continué son chemin, après de rapides excuses.

Après plusieurs volées d'escaliers, Dawn s'arrêta au bureau du réceptionniste où une fille Canidaen sourit à Dawn.

-Dawn, ça fait un moment! s'exclama la jeune fille, elle salua chaleureusement Dawn.

-Alexia, je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici maintenant, s'étonna Dawn en l'étreignant amicalement.

-Mon oncle a dit quelques mots aux bonnes personnes après que j'ai été diplômée du lycée et maintenant j'aide les Aînés ici, informa Alexia alors que Dawn souriait puisque travailler avec les Aînés était un travail important pour un Canidaen.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi mais pourrais-tu dire aux Aînés que je suis ici, ils devraient m'attendre, demanda Dawn.

-Je serai de retour dans quelques minutes, répondit Alexia puis elle sortit de la salle.

Environ quinze minutes plus tard, Dawn était assise dans une grande salle en face une longue table, cinq personnes visiblement très vieilles assises à ses côtés.

-Aînés, j'espère que je n'ai pas interrompu quelque chose d'important, commença Dawn mais elle fut coupée.

-Dawn s'il vous plaît, vous devriez savoir que nous avons toujours du temps pour la fille d'Aîné Warren, dit gentiment une femme très âgée.

-Je suis ici pour vous demander ce que vous pensez à la prophétie et ce que nous pouvons faire à ce sujet, indiqua calmement Dawn entrant rapidement dans le vif du sujet.

-Ah oui, nous en avons discuté, nous parlerons à un certain nombre de communautés mais j'ai peur que puisque nous n'avons pas tous les registres de tous nous ne pourrons avoir plus de cinquante chefs de communauté, répondit un homme de taille moyenne en décalant quelques papiers.

-Dawn, vous devriez savoir que notre temps de chefs de la race des Canidaens aura bientôt expiré et nous choisirons de nouveaux aînés pour mener les Canidaens dans un avenir proche, interrogea une autre personne.

-Mais ça ne pourrait pas attendre jusqu'à ce que ayons accompli cette prophétie, demanda Dawn, puisqu'elle savait que les chefs des Aînés pourraient réunir les Canidaens.

-Dawn autant nous voudrions essayer d'accomplir la prophétie, nous ne sommes en assez bonne forme pour aller personnellement dans chaque communauté faire ce que nous devons pour aider, dit une autre personne autour de la table.

-Mais nous pouvons encore offrir nos conseils et un appui, continua une autre femme, Dawn inclina la tête et chacun resta silencieux un moment.

Pendant un moment, personne ne dit mot jusqu'à ce qu'un Aîné prenne un papier.

-Dawn, nous évaluons les chefs de communauté et autres potentiels et nous avons sélectionné un certain nombre de candidats possibles pour devenir Aîné, déclara-t-il, il se tourna vers son voisin qui inclina la tête montrant son accord tout comme les autres.

-Nous sentons tous que vous êtes la personne qui convienne le mieux pour prendre ma place d'Aîné principal, termina l'Aîné l'une des personne, à une Dawn choquée.

-Mais monsieur, que diriez-vous de mon grand frère David, il est un aussi bon chef que l'était notre père, demanda Dawn, stupéfaite, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais pensé devenir une Aînée, une devrait avoir au moins deux cents ans.

-Nous avons parlé à toute votre famille et ils ont tous porté leur choix sur vous, ma chère, lui confirma-t-on.

-Et d'après les rapports de votre communauté, nous sentons que vous feriez un travail exceptionnel en prenant notre place.

-Je dois y penser, indiqua Dawn, toujours sous le choc d'avoir été sélectionnée.

-Dawn, vous avez une semaine pour décider si vous prenez la position d'Aîné principal, nous attendrons votre réponse avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Je vous donnerai ma réponse dans la semaine et si tout va bien alors j'aurai pris ma décision, acquiesça Dawn en se levant. Si c'est tout, je vais partir, indiqua-t-elle, les Aînés inclinèrent la tête en signe d'au revoir alors que Dawn quittait la pièce.

Pendant qu'elle conduisait pour retourner dans son village, elle savait que les Aînés feraient tout ce qui serait en leur pouvoir pour réunir les Canidaens ou au moins à aider les choses à se régler dans ce sens, si elle décidait d'accepter la position d'Aîné. « Aînée Dawn devrait avoir un bel anneau. » pensait-elle mais elle souhaitait que les Aînés ne l'aient pas choisi.

§§ §§ §§ §§ §§

NOTE TEMPORAIRE: Il y a la même dans ma bio:

J'ai plusieurs fic de commencées dans mon ordi et je voudrais savoir si vous voulez que je les publie maintenant sachant qu'elles sont à peine commencées, malgré que j'ai beaucoup d'idées. De plus sachez qu'elles n'avanceront que très lentement suivant mon humeur et mes envies ce qui influencera l'histoire que je veux avancer. Et mon emploi du temps est très chargé: la première S est très difficile, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs et nombreuses de mes heures de perm sont occupées par le code et les heures de conduite pour la conduite accompagné, les TPE et autres exposés.

Répondez-moi par review ou par message perso, comme vous voulez et dans à peu près une semaine, je mettrai les résultats de ce mini sondage mais sachez que si le résultat du sondage ne vous convient pas et que vous n'avez pas "voté" ou que vous avez changé d'avis, envoyez un message je modifierai les résultats en conséquence.

Merci, malicia lupin


	16. Réunions

**HARRY POTTER ET LE POUVOIR DES LOUPS**

Disclaimer: voir les premiers chapitres

Chapitre16: Réunions:

L'après-midi, deux adolescents au visage rouge: Harry et Jocelyn accompagnés de Remus apparurent à Ville de Loups.

-Venez mes amours, allons dans la maison principale, plaisanta Remus puisque Harry et Jocelyn avaient eu une très longue et très personnelle conversation avec Molly Weasley, avant qu'ils ne partent.

-Harry rappelle-moi de blesser gravement mon parrain une fois que je me serais calmée, demanda Jocelyn alors qu'elle et Harry fulminaient vers leur maison.

-Hey, vous êtes chanceux, ce n'est pas ton père qui aurait fait cela, puisque tu n'aurais pas eu de petit ami pendant un long moment même si c'était Harry, taquina Remus, alors que les adolescents l'abandonnèrent rapidement. « Oh pauvre de moi, j'espère ce silence ne durera pas trop longtemps. » pensa Remus en suivant ses filleuls.

De retour dans la maison, Harry et Jocelyn furent surpris de trouver Mme Thomson les attendant.

-Bien qui vous êtes tous les trois de retour, nous devons aller à une réunion tard cette nuit, annonça Thomson après avoir salué ses voisins.

-Une réunion, à propos de quoi? demanda Remus alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous dans le salon.

-Voyez-vous, un certain nombre de Canidaens possèdent le titre d'Aînés, nous comptons sur eux pour des conseils et pour nous aider à prendre des décisions contre les problèmes de la communauté, informa Thomson. Et nous venons d'apprendre que Dawn a été sélectionnée pour être la prochaine Aîné principale.

-Un aîné est une sorte de chef? interrogea Jocelyn en pensant à Aîné Warren.

-Non Jocelyn, ils n'ont pas plus de pouvoir sur les communautés, mais si nécessaires les chefs de communauté peuvent demander des conseils aux Aînés, indiqua Thomson. Mais il y a quelques Aînés qui mènent leur propre communauté.

-Aîné Warren était l'un d'eux? questionna Harry.

-Oui Harry, mais il s'est retiré trop tôt pour prendre la pleine responsabilité de chef de son village. Aîné Warren nous manquera beaucoup, pas parce qu'il était le meilleur Aîné que nous avons eu depuis longtemps mais parce qu'il était également un ami cher à presque toutes les communautés qui l'ont connu. Mais assez avec le passé, nous devons aller à une réunion très important, allons à la verrière maintenant, indiqua Thomson en essuyant ses yeux puis ils sortirent de la maison.

Dans la verrière, presque tout les adultes Canidaens étaient déjà là parlaient avec enthousiasme quand le groupe de Thomson arriva.

-Oh bien vous les avez trouvés, Mme Thomson, déclara Sandy en se dirigeant vers les nouveaux venus.

-Sandy, y a-t-il eu des changements? demanda Thomson.

-Non, Dawn n'est toujours pas sûr de sa décision de devenir une Aînée, répondit Sandy, elle regarda alors Harry, Jocelyn et Remus. Je vous ai gardé des sièges, asseyez-vous maintenant, la réunion va bientôt commencer. Elle mena les adolescents et leur gardien aux chaises vides et partit.

Après un petit moment, Dawn s'avança jusqu'au podium pour s'adresser à chacun.

-Je crois que les nouvelles de mon possible nouveau titre circulent déjà à travers tout le ville, vrai? Indiqua Dawn, beaucoup approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

-Et je crois que vous êtes tous d'accord avec le fait que je devrais accepter le titre d'Aîné, demanda Dawn, des acclamations lui répondirent.

-Bien, j'ai une semaine pour décider mais si j'accepte je voudrais que Mme Thomson soit le chef assistant de cette communauté pendant les temps où je ne serai pas ici, déclara Dawn, alors que Thomson se levait et marchait jusqu'à Dawn.

-Je pense que je vais accepter mon nouveau titre, une fois que vous aurez accepter Aînée Dawn, indiqua Thomson.

-Je n'ai pas encore ce titre mais je crois que chacun devrait m'appeler Aînée Dawn à présent, indiqua Dawn puis elle sourit à l'acceptation continue des Canidaens.

Pendant un moment tout les Canidaens étaient regroupée autour de Dawn montrant leur appui alors que Harry, Jocelyn et Remus observaient de la ligne de touche, incertains ce qu'il fallait dire.

-Harry, Jocelyn, Remus, venez ici, j'ai une idée pour vous trois, appela Dawn tout le monde apaisé, alors que trois arrivaient à côté de Dawn.

Une fois que Harry, Jocelyn et Remus furent devant Dawn, celle-ci les regarda.

-Nous voulons vous aider dans la guerre contre Voldemort, dit Dawn au deux adolescents.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas, ce n'est pas votre guerre, répondit Harry essayant d'arrêter Dawn.

-Harry, la seconde où Voldemort a envoyé ses Mangemorts attaquer Aîné Warren fut la seconde où il nous a déclaré la guerre et beaucoup de Canidaens doivent leur vie à mon père, expliqua Dawn regardant directement Harry. Et jusque là, j'ai rassemblé six communautés pour nous aider, puisqu'elles ont eu des parents qui vivaient avec le village d'Aîné Warren.

-Combien y a-t-il exactement de Canidaens disposés à combattre? Demanda Remus, heureux de l'aide.

-Il y en a plus de mille, y compris cette communauté. Et avec mon statut d'Aîné, je peux en influencer beaucoup d'autres mais je pense qu'environ vingt communautés supplémentaires en apporteront peut-être dix mille de plus, indiqua Dawn.

-Lunard, nous ne pouvons pas impliquer les Canidaens, tenta Harry, ne voulant pas perdre ses nouveaux amis.

-Harry, ce sera leur décision en plus nous auront besoin de leur aide dans cette guerre, répondit Remus plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

-Harry, Remus a raison, nous Canidaens devons nous serrer les coudes, approuva Jocelyn, regardant à Harry qui soupira de défaite.

-Vous avez raison, mais je n'accepte toujours pas, répondit Harry pas très aimablement, puis il s'éloigna.

Pendant que Harry s'éloignait de la maison, Jocelyn commença à lui courir après.

-Laisse-le Jocelyn, il a besoin de réfléchir, dit Remus en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de Jocelyn pour la retenir.

-Lunard, il a peur pour nous, nous sommes la seule famille qu'il a connu, autre que les Weasley, informa Jocelyn, déterminée à suivre Harry.

-Jocelyn, je le sais, commença Remus. Donne-lui juste du temps pour y penser et ensuite nous lui parlerons.

-Je comprends mais c'est dur de le voir comme ça, dit tristement Jocelyn, fermant ses yeux.

-Jocelyn dis moi, tu n'a pas seulement vu ce qu'il ressentait, n'est ce pas? demanda Remus.

-Je pense que je peux également ressentir ses émotions, mais je ne suis pas sûr, informa Jocelyn, regardant troublée Remus.

-Jocelyn, je pense qu'en ce moment, votre lien vous relie à travers vos émotions à tous les deux, plus tard quand votre lien sera plus fort, vous pourrez commencer à lire dans les pensées et peu après vous pourrez parler par télépathie entre vous, informa Remus à une Jocelyn très inquiète.

-Oh non, ça ne va pas, il y a des choses que je ne veux pas que Harry sache, paniqua Jocelyn.

-Jocelyn, je suis sûr que vous pourrez contrôler ce que toi et Harry envoyez à travers votre lien, rassura Remus.

-Je l'espère Remus, répondit Jocelyn.

-Retourne à la maison Jocelyn, il est tard, demanda Remus et Jocelyn approuva.

-Mais s'il te plaît laisse Harry seul jusqu'à demain, suggéra gentiment Remus et Jocelyn partit.

Alors que Jocelyn partait, Dawn s'approcha de Remus.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Remus, ils sauront utiliser leur lien, rassura Dawn.

-Je sais mais je m'inquiété davantage pour Harry et de sa crainte de perdre un amour, indiqua Remus puis il poussa un long soupir.

-D'après ce que je sais d'Harry, il comprendra que ce sera nécessaire pour cette guerre mais cela lui prendra du temps pour l'accepter, répondit Dawn.

-Je vais me coucher, demain sera une longue journée, salua tranquillement Remus, puis partit vers sa maison. « J'espère que ce lien entre Harry et Jocelyn ne posera pas de problèmes dans leurs relations. » pensa Dawn, avant de retourner parler avec les autres Canidaens.

Le lendemain, Harry fut le premier debout, il commença à préparer le petit déjeuner pour sa famille. Il avait juste terminé que Jocelyn entrait dans la cuisine.

-Mmm, ça sent bon, complimenta Jocelyn en installant la table.

-Merci, mais je crois que nous devrions aller acheter de la nourriture bientôt, informa Harry.

-Je suis sûr que Remus, avec Mme Thomson nous emmèneront aujourd'hui, et nous pourrons remplir le coffret magique pour le reste des vacances, suggéra Jocelyn et Harry approuva alors que Remus descendait.

-Quelqu'un a parlé de faire les courses? demanda Remus.

-Oui, nous avons besoin de nourriture pour le reste des vacances à moins que nous puissions manger dehors dorénavant, répondit Harry alors que Remus s'asseyait.

-Non, nous devrions aller faire les courses, je demanderai à Mme Thomson de nous emmener en ville plus tard ce matin, suggéra Remus, puis ils se jetèrent sur la nourriture dès qu'elle arriva sur la table.

Aucun ne parla pendant qu'ils mangeaient leur petit déjeuner, jusqu'à ce que Remus sourit.

-C'est pas mauvais Harry, tu l'a fait toi-même? demanda Remus en essuyant sa bouche.

-Merci Remus, j'ai eu des années de la pratique, commença Harry mais il s'arrêta rapidement, ne voulant pas se rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

-Harry, au sujet de la nuit dernière, tu sais que nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons accepter l'aide des Canidaens, déclara Jocelyn, inquiète.

-Je sais, la guerre pourrait prendre un autre tournant grâce à eux, répondit Harry en poussant son assiette.

-Harry, Jocelyn faisons quelque chose avant de sortir faire les courses, suggéra Remus, sortant de l'esprit des adolescents la guerre.

-Pouvons-nous Transplaner? demanda Jocelyn, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire.

-Bien, je pensais que nous pouvions le faire pendant les vacances, allons dans le champs à l'extérieur de la communauté, proposa Remus, les deux adolescents acquiescèrent rapidement et puis sortirent avec Remus.

Plus tard dans la soirée au douze Square Grimmaurd, Dumbledore tenait une réunion de l'Ordre avec plusieurs de ses membres.

-Je vous ai convoqué ici parce que le Professeur Rogue m'a informé que Voldemort projetait une autre grande attaque sur Pré Au Lard, déclara gravement Dumbledore.

-QUOI, après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, il n'essayera sûrement pas une autre attaque aussi vite! cria Molly Weasley.

-J'ai bien peur que si et nous devons être préparés à une cette attaque, indiqua Dumbledore.

-Harry et Jocelyn seront là? Demanda Maugrey, chacun le regarda comme s'il était fou.

-Je crains que non cette fois puisque je leur annulerai les week-ends à Pré Au Lard, informa Dumbledore, alors qu'un certain nombre de membres semblèrent incertains.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous serons prêt pour cette bataille, Voldemort ne nous aura pas par surprise comme la fois dernière, rassura Dumbledore.

Pendant un moment personne ne dit quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce que le Molly demande.

-Monsieur, je voudrais savoir pourquoi pensez-vous que Harry se retournera contre nous, nous avons le droit de savoir pourquoi.

-Il y a environ deux cents mille ans, l'Atlantide était l'endroit où est née la magie, c'est de là que viennent les premiers sorciers et sorcières. Il y a environ cent mille ans, les Atlantes ont bâtis la première école où ils commencèrent à enseigner à des personnes extérieurs à leur cité, c'est ce qui les a mené à leur perte, informa Dumbledore au groupe très intéressé mais choqué vers la fin de ses explications.

-Pourquoi, que s'est-il passé? demanda Charly.

-Nous ne savons pas ce qui a pu pour se produire mais presque cinq mille ans après les premiers cours, un groupe de mauvais sorciers a été formé et a commencé à terroriser la région, répondit Dumbledore.

-C'était des étudiants des mauvais sorciers Atlantes? Interrogea Maugrey.

-On ne sait pas mais je pense que oui, répondit Dumbledore. Mais une chose est certaine, ces mauvais sorciers n'étaient pas humains ou un autre type de créatures magiques connue. Ils étaient une race puissante et rien ne les arrêtait dans leur chemin de destruction et on pense également que c'est à cause d'eux que nous avons perdu beaucoup de la connaissance et de l'histoire d'Atlantide, termina Dumbledore.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, qu'est ce qui a mis fin à cette guerre? demanda Molly.

-Ce n'est pas sûr mais on crois que l'ennemi a utilisé une arme magique puissante qui a gravement affaibli les Atlantes mais heureusement a en même temps transformé les mauvais sorciers en quelque chose d'inoffensif, termina Dumbledore au grand soulagement de chacun.

Pendant un moment personne ne dit mot, digérant la nouvelle information, jusqu'à ce que Tonks ne dise.

-Monsieur, si l'ennemi n'était pas humain pourquoi pensez-vous qu'ils sont les ancêtres des Canidaens? demanda Tonks, et chacun a regarda Dumbledore.

-Rappelez-vous de leur Prophétie, elle parle de quelque chose qui leur est arrivé il y a cent mille ans. Rapprochez la chronologie de la guerre d'Atlantide et ce qui est arrivé à l'ennemi, ils ont perdu toutes leurs pouvoirs, rappela Dumbledore à chacun. Et puisque la magie des Canidaens est semblable à celle d'un pétard, avec plus de magie, croyez-moi, ils sont l'ennemi d'Atlantide.

-Vous avez peut-être raison, la magie de Harry et Jocelyn est différente de la nôtre et beaucoup plus efficace, approuva Maugrey tout comme les autres.

-Monsieur que va-t-on faire à ce sujet? interrogea Molly.

-Rien pour le moment, nous ne connaissons toujours pas leurs intentions, nous ne faisons qu'imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient faire, informa Dumbledore. Mais une fois que nous aurons ouvert la bibliothèque, dès que nous obtiendrons plus d'informations sur l'ennemi, nous déciderons, termina Dumbledore.

-Alors espérons que nous pourrons trouver une solution rapidement, indiqua Molly et chacun acquiesça.

-Alors je crois que cette réunion est terminée, nous nous réunirons bientôt, quand j'en saurai plus au sujet de la prochaine attaque, informa Dumbledore, chacun quitta la salle avec un regard inquiet.

Une semaine plus tard, Dawn se tenait devant les cinq Aînés, attendant leurs instructions.

-Dawn, es-tu prête à accepter la responsable d'Aînée, demanda un Aîné.

-Aînés, j'accepte pleinement cette responsabilité et travaillerai dur pour assurer le bien-être des communautés de Canidaen, informa Dawn avec fierté.

-Aînée Dawn, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au rang d'Aînée principale et j'espère que vous réussirez aussi bien que votre père Aîné Warren, déclara solennellement l'Aîné principal, il se leva de sa chaise et indiqua à Dawn de prendre sa place.

-Merci, je l'espère aussi, rassura Dawn en s'asseyant sur la chaise, attendant l'arrivée des quatre nouveaux Aînés qui prendront la place des Aînés toujours assis à ses côtés.

Une fois que les quatre nouveaux Aînés furent assis, les anciens Aînés étaient assis sur une petite banquette près des Aînés nouvellement désignés avec honneur et assistaient à la réunion, au sujet de la situation actuelle.

-Aînés, je vous fais savoir que nous avons l'appui de trente-trois communautés et nous attendons les réponses de trente autres, informa l'ancien Aîné principal.

-Avons-nous quelque chose à faire d'important? demanda Dawn.

-Oui juste une chose, vous devez voir le Professeur Dumbledore pour établir un traité avec le monde sorcier. Si tout va bien, ce traité nous alliera à eux ainsi nous pourrons nous aider mutuellement, répondit l'Aîné.

-J'y travaillerai dès que je reviendrai chez moi, informa Dawn, le reste de la réunion passa rapidement, chacun devait informer les autres des choses à faire et de ce qu'il se passait d'important dans les différentes communautés.

Plus tard ce jour-là, Harry, Jocelyn et Remus furent dérangés de leur tranquillité par la sonnette.

-J'y vais, dit Jocelyn, elle ouvrit la porte et salua Dawn.

-Aînée Dawn, comment s'est passée la réunion? demanda Harry, alors que Jocelyn la menait dans la maison.

-Ça s'est bien passé, nous avons maintenant trente communautés qui veulent aider dans la guerre et nous attendons la réponse d'encore trente autres, informa Dawn, heureuse.

-Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, nous pourrons utiliser toute l'aide que nous pouvons avoir, indiqua Remus, heureux de l'aide.

-Et aussi, je dois organiser une réunion avec le directeur Dumbledore et votre Ministre de la Magie pour écrire un traité entre nous, informa Dawn.

-Quand voulez-vous l'organiser? demanda Remus.

-Le plus tôt est le mieux, je veux tout régler entre nous, répondit-elle.

-Je vais voir Dumbledore maintenant et si tout va bien vous pourrez le rencontrer avant les vacances, indiqua Remus, il saisit son pendentif et partit.

La réunion fut organisée juste quelques jours avant que l'année scolaire suivante ne commence et un traité fut signé entre les Canidaens et le monde magique qui leur ferait de puissants alliés dans la prochaine guerre.


	17. Trahison

**HARRY POTTER ET LE POUVOIR DES LOUPS**

Disclaimer: voir les premiers chapitres

Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question de "gros problèmes mais joie immense"

Chapitre17: Trahison

Le mois de janvier passa très rapidement, sans signes de Voldemort ou d'attaques de ses Mangemorts. Même sans attaques, Dumbledore et son Ordre continuaient leur travail d'observation mais ce que Dumbledore ne savait pas, c'est que n'est pas la prochaine manifestation de Voldemort ne serait pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

15 Février

Le lever du soleil réveilla Harry, il se leva et prit rapidement sa potion de sang prête et une fois que son loup fut satisfait, Harry était de retour sous sa forme humaine et était prêt pour la journée.

Environ une demi-heure avant le petit déjeuner, Harry sortit de sa chambre pour retrouver Jocelyn dans la salle commune secrète qu'ils partageaient.

-Bonjour Harry, tu es prêt pour ton devoir de Potion aujourd'hui? demanda Jocelyn en entrant dans la salle, complètement réveillée.

-S'il te plaît pas maintenant, j'ai étudié ce devoir presque toute la nuit avec Ron et Hermione, gémit Harry en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

-Tu es toujours la première personne que je vois le matin, sourit Jocelyn en s'asseyant à côté de Harry, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatigué pour moi, demanda Jocelyn puis elle se pencha vers Harry, de même que Harry.

-Je suis toujours réveillé pour toi, répondit Harry, il était sur le point d'embrasser Jocelyn qu'un signal sonore retentit, entraînant les deux à se séparer rapidement.

-Oh non, j'avais oublié les sorts, se plaignit Jocelyn et Harry soupira.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jocelyn, c'était juste un avertissement, je doute que Dumbledore nous gronde pour cela, dit Harry.

-Et bien allons déjeuner, je veux commencer à manger avant Ron, indiqua Jocelyn déçue à propos du baiser, les deux partirent pour la Grande Salle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ron et Hermione était dans la Grande Salle mais ils furent étonnés de ne pas voir leurs amis.

-C'est étrange, je me demande où sont Harry et Jocelyn, d'habitude il sont ici avant nous? demanda Hermione.

-Tu…ai…son, répondit Ron, montrant la nourriture qu'il avait dans la bouche.

-Ron, quand va tu apprendre à avaler avant de parler? gronda Hermione.

-Désolé, j'ai dit: tu as raison, peut-être qu'ils dormez encore, nous avons passé presque toute la nuit à étudier, suggéra Ron, Hermione n'accepta que partiellement.

-Peut-être, mais j'espère qu'ils se réveilleront bientôt, nous ne pouvons pas entrer dans leur salle à cause de la sécurité, répondit Hermione, puisque Harry et Jocelyn ne leur avaient pas donné le mot de passe parce que Harry ne voulait pas que ses amis entrent pendant qu'ils se nourrissaient.

-Essai de ne pas t'inquiéter pour eux, Harry et Jocelyn viennent toujours en cours à l'heure, rassura Ron, Hermione inclina la tête.

-Tu as raison mais j'ai un mauvais sentiment aujourd'hui, déclara Hermione puis elle commença à manger.

Quelques minutes avant le début des cours, un hibou vola jusqu'à Dumbledore qui le lu gravement.

-Élèves, puis-je avoir votre attention, appela Dumbledore en se levant, les cours sont annulés aujourd'hui, s'il vous plaît retournez dans votre Salle Commune pour les instructions de vos Préfets. Et tout les Préfets et les Préfets-en-Chef restez derrière s'il vous plaît, déclara Dumbledore, il se rassis attendant que la Grande Salle se vide.

Une fois que tous les étudiants furent sortis de la Grande Salle, Dumbledore appela les Préfets et les Préfets-en-Chef à la table principale.

-Les Préfets de cinquième année, je veux que vous gardiez vos maisons, demandez aux cinquième année de l'AD de vous aider, ordonna Dumbledore puis il se tourna vers les professeurs: Je veux que vous, les Préfets de sixième et septième années y compris les membres de l'AD aidiez vos professeurs à surveiller les entrées de l'école. J'ai besoin que vous soyez tous prêts pour n'importe quoi, je viens juste de recevoir un mot qui dit que Voldemort attaquera Pré au lard sous peu. Et je ne veux pas perdre quelqu un pendant cette attaque, déclara Dumbledore, puis tout le monde sortit rapidement de la salle pour obéir aux ordres.

En quinze minutes, Dumbledore avait atteint Pré Au Lard et ne releva aucun signe d'attaque.

-Professeur Dumbledore, je crois que nous sommes en avance, il n'y a aucun signe de l'ennemi, déclara Maugrey en suivant Dumbledore.

-Chacun est en place? demanda Dumbledore.

-Normalement, ils sont prêts à tout, commença Maugrey mais il fut coupé quand une tache floue se jetait sur lui.

-ALASTOR! cria Dumbledore en sortant rapidement sa baguette magique, mais il fut choqué de ce qu'il vit.

Dumbledore se força à revenir rapidement de son choc.

-Stupéfix! hurla Dumbledore, mais l'attaquant sauta sur le côté et plusieurs Auror vinrent l'aider.

-Est ce Harry? demanda Tonks, remarquant le loup blanc qui avait attaqué Maugrey.

-J'ai peur que oui puisqu'il a ses yeux verts, informa Dumbledore alors que loup lui sautait dessus.

-Expelliarmus! cria un Auror, envoyant le loup au loin et plusieurs autres dirent:

-Stupéfix! Mais manqua le loup qui courut au loin.

Quand les environs furent sûrs, Dumbledore alla rapidement jusqu'à son ami tombé.

-Alastor, vous allez bien! demanda Dumbledore alors que Maugrey grimaçait à cause de sa main blessée.

-Potter m'a mordu, je croyais qu'il contrôlait son loup, grogna-t-il mais il se raidit alors qu'une vague de douleur le traversait.

-Ahh, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive? Hurla Maugrey, son faux oeil sauta hors de son orbite, un nouvel oeil le remplaçant.

-Alastor, commença Dumbledore mais il s'arrêta en voyant la jambe de bois tomber à ses côtés, une neuve à la place.

-Professeur, qu'est ce qui arrive à Maugrey? questionna Tonks regardant fixement le visage de Maugrey qui perdait toute marque.

-C'est la lycanthropie, je pense que c'est votre pouvoir curatif Alastor, informa Dumbledore avec crainte en observant de vieilles blessures disparaître.

En quelques minutes, la respiration de Maugrey se calma.

-Potter va payer ceci! Cracha Maugrey en se levant.

-Oh peut-être pas, corrigea-t-il en examinant ses nouveaux jambe et oeil. C'est incroyable, je peux voir parfaitement bien maintenant et me sens en meilleure forme que je l'ai été depuis longtemps, commença Maugrey mais il s'interrompit alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur le submergeait à nouveau.

-NON PAS ENCORE! hurla-t-il en retombant à l'horreur de chacun il se transforma lentement en loup noir.

-Partez tous! ordonna Dumbledore alors que Maugrey sautait sur un Auror inexpérimenté puis au loin, on vit un loup gris clair. « Non, c'est Jocelyn, ce n'est pas bon. » pensa Dumbledore, il se tourna alors vers ses hommes.

-Tous les membres de l'Ordre et les Aurors retournez au bord de la ville, nous devons lancer un puissant bouclier de retenue pour mettre en quarantaine la ville entière, commanda Dumbledore en viyant un grand nombre d'habitants avec des marques de morsure, trébuchant dans les rues, et chacun Transplana.

Cela prit presque une demi-heure pour ériger entièrement le bouclier de retenue et heureusement avec plus de vingt sorciers aucun d'eux n'était fatigué après avoir lancé le sort.

-Shackelbolt, combien en avons-nous perdu? demanda Dumbledore en réunissant tout le monde.

-Je crois qu'environ quatorze Aurors ont été mordu et encore huit sont absents, informa Shackelbolt au directeur inquiet.

-Monsieur, j'ai vu un loup blanc et un loup gris clair échappant au bouclier, avant que nous l'ayons entièrement érigé, indiqua un Auror en s'approchant de Dumbledore.

-Génial, tout ce dont nous avions besoin, deux loups-garous incontrôlables lâchés dans les bois, lâcha sarcastiquement un autre Auror.

-Tout le monde, je veux les meilleurs Médicomages de Sainte Mangouste ici dans quelques minutes et aller chercher toutes les divisions d'Aurors pour sécuriser la ville, ordonna Dumbledore.

-Vous voulez les Langues-de-Plomb également? demanda Tonks.

-Oui et incluez le Département de la Régularisation des Créatures Dangereuses également pour sortir de cette situation et pour nous aider à traiter cette nouvelle menace! informa Dumbledore, puis tout le monde Transplana.

Un peu plus tard, Dumbledore était assis dans le bureau de Mrs. Bones, la renseignant sur l'attaque.

-Êtes vous sûr que c'était Harry et Jocelyn qui ont attaqué Pré Au Lard? demanda la Ministre dès que Dumbledore eut fait toutes les déclarations.

-J'ai bien peur que oui, un loup-garou blanc est rare et d'après ce que j'ai vu quand Maugrey a été mordu, il a eu les symptômes des lycanthropes de Canidaen qui a guéri toutes les vieilles blessures de son corps, informa Dumbledore à son interlocutrice.

-Directeur, vous réalisez ce qui arrivera à ces adolescents quand la rumeur courra qu'ils ont mordu quelqu'un, informa sinistrement Mrs. Bones.

-Je sais, ils seront mis à mort aussi tôt que possible, indiqua Dumbledore avec un long soupir. Et ce sera probablement le cas pour tous ceux qui ont été mordus également.

-Cela inclurait tous les loups-garous de Canidaen! compris Mrs. Bones.

-Je sais mais je pourrais peut-être lancer un sort qui changerait les protections normales des Canidaen en quelque chose qui les emprisonnerait là où ils vivent, suggéra Dumbledore.

-Je n'aime pas ceci mais nous devons contenir ce nouveau type de lycanthropie, essaya de se convaincre Mrs Bones que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

-Alors c'est arrangé, j'aurais besoin de papiers signés pour permettre au Département des Créatures Dangereuses d'exécuter Harry James Potter et Jocelyn Black pour avoir infecter un grand nombre de sorciers de lycanthropie, informa Dumbledore et Mrs. Bones acquiesça, allant chercher tous les papiers dont elle aurait besoin pour légaliser ceci.

Plus tard le soir, de retour à Poudlard, Dumbledore attendait des informations au sujet de l'attaque de Pré Au Lard quand on frappa à la porte.

- Entrer Minerva! appela Dumbledore.

-Monsieur, je m'inquiète, deux de mes étudiants, M. Potter et Miss. Evans n'ont pas été vus depuis hier soir selon leurs amis, informa-t-elle au directeur.

-Ainsi nous avions raison au sujet des loups-garous, indiqua Dumbledore, effrayant McGonagall.

-Loups-garous, de quoi parlez-vous? demanda McGonagall dans la confusion.

-Professeur, quand nous sommes allé à Pré Au Lard, nous avons été attaqués par un loup-garou blanc et un loup-garou gris clair, indiqua Dumbledore, provoquant un petit cri de surprise de la part du professeur de Métamorphose.

-Harry, Jocelyn, ce n'est pas vrai, ça ne peut pas être eux? bégaya McGonagall, incrédule.

-J'ai peur que si, ils ont contaminé un certain nombre de sorciers d'une forme de lycanthropie inconnue et mortelle, informa Dumbledore.

-NON, ça signifie…, McGonagall ne pu finir sa phrase, haletant devant l'évidente réponse.

-Oui, ils seront exécutés une fois qu'ils seront retrouvés puisque tuer quelqu'un est le pire crime qu'un loup-garou puisse commettre, confirma Dumbledore.

-Mais monsieur, ça ne peut pas être eux, ils n'auraient jamais fait ça, défendit McGonagall les larmes aux yeux.

-Les loups-garous ont été identifiés par moi, Tonks, Maugrey Fol-Oeil avant qu'Harry ne le morde et un certain nombre de membres de l'Ordre, c'était bien eux, chuchota Dumbledore.

-Directeur, dois-je informer les étudiants au sujet de M. Potter et de Miss. Evans? demanda McGonagall en fermant les yeux, souhaitant que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

-Je l'annoncerai demain matin et je le dirai personnellement à M. et Miss. Weasley et à Miss. Granger avant mon annonce, informa Dumbledore et McGonagall acquiesça.

-Alors si c'est tout, je vais partir, salua McGonagall avec un signe de tête puis elle sortit du bureau.

Environ une demi-heure avant le petit déjeuner, Ron, Hermione et Ginny allèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Professeur, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, où sont Harry et Jocelyn, nous ne les avons pas vu hier? Demanda rapidement Hermione.

-J'ai de graves nouvelles à vous annoncer tous les trois au sujet de vos amis, commença Dumbledore mais il fut interrompu quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-Monsieur, nous les avons trouvés! Indiqua un Auror en se précipitant dans la pièce.

-Où étaient ils? Interrogea rapidement Dumbledore.

-Ils trébuchaient hors de la forêt interdite, couverts de sang qui n'était pas le leur, répondit l'Auror.

-Avons-nous du temps? Demanda simplement Dumbledore.

-Une demi-heure, dès que l'équipement arrive nous leur avons donné des sédatifs, espérons qu'ils ne transforment personne d'ici là, répondit l'Auror et Dumbledore inclina tristement la tête.

-Je serai là-bas sous peu, s'il vous plaît qu'ils m'attendent, exigea Dumbledore et l'Auror acquiesça.

-Ca aura lieu derrière la cabane de Hagrid, loin des regards indiscrets, informa l'Auror avant de partir du bureau.

A la seconde où l'Auror fut parti, Hermione commença rapidement son interrogatoire.

-Monsieur, que s'est-il passé?

-Les formes de loup de Harry et de Jocelyn ont attaqué Pré Au Lard et contaminé un certain nombre d'Auror et d'habitants, informa Dumbledore au trio choqué.

-Monsieur, ça ne peut pas être eux, ils ne ferait pas quelque chose comme cela, cria Ron en colère.

-Je suis désolé, moi et d'autres les avont vu et identifié, c'était bien eux, répondit gravement Dumbledore.

-Monsieur les lois, s'il vous plaît, ne me les dites pas…, commença Hermione mais elle s'arrêta, réalisant les non-dits dans la conversation entre l'Auror et le directeur.

-Monsieur vous ne pouvez pas exécuter Harry et Jocelyn! hurla Ginny en pleurant.

-Je suis désolé, il n'y a rien que nous pouvons faire maintenant, les lois déclarent que n'importe quel massacre provoqué par des loups-garous ou l'infection d'autres lycanthropes sera mis à mort immédiatement, déclara sinistrement Dumbledore. Et désolé, je dois y aller maintenant, pour surveiller ce fâcheux incident. Dumbledore sortit du bureau, laissant les trois amis en pleurs essayant de se réconforter les uns les autres.

A peu près au même moment, Remus se précipita hors de l'école, il fut choqué de la scène derrière la cabane de Hagrid.

-Shackelbolt, laisse-moi les voir, ordonna Remus, en voyant les corps ensanglantés et enchaînés de Harry et Jocelyn à genoux, un regard lointain sur leurs visages.

-Remus, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu partes maintenant, ce ne sera pas plaisant pour toi! avertit Shackelbolt.

-NON, j'ai fini par savoir pourquoi ils ont fait ça! indiqua Remus en poussant Shackelbolt sur le côté puis il se précipita jusqu'aux adolescents.

Dès que Remus arriva jusqu'à ses filleuls, il tomba à terre sur les genoux.

-Harry, Jocelyn, s'il vous plaît dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda Remus.

-Nous ne savons pas pourquoi ils nous font ça, répondit tranquillement Harry d'une voix blanche à blanc Remus.

-Remus, s'il te plaît, nous n'avons rien fait de mal, continua platement Jocelyn, Remus réalisait que quelque chose n'allait pas, vraiment pas.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas tous les deux, tout ira bien je vous le promets, promit fermement Remus, puisqu'il avait maintenant compris la vérité il se releva rapidement.

Alors que Remus revenait sur ses pieds, il vit Dumbledore s'approcher de lui.

-Professeur, ils n'ont rien fait je ne sens pas le sang dans leur souffle, informa Remus au directeur, pendant une seconde Dumbledore sembla soulagé mais il regarda tristement Remus.

-Remus, je suis désolé même si ce que vous dites est vrai ça ne les aiderai pas, indiqua Dumbledore à un Remus aux yeux écarquillés.

-Non vous ne pouvez pas juste parce que je suis un loup-garou vous ne m'écouterez pas? cria Remus.

-J'aimerais mais ce n'est pas ma décision, je suis désolé il n'y a rien que nous pouvons faire pour eux, informa Dumbledore alors que plusieurs sorciers approchaient, deux d'entre eux portant chacun une grande hache argentée.

-Il est temps, directeur, appela fermement le plus grand du groupe en s'approchant de Dumbledore.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ils ne sont pas responsables de l'attaque, tenta de les convaincre Remus en bloquant les sorciers.

-Stupéfix! lança Dumbledore et Remus tomba à terre, inconscient.

-Laissez le et finissons-en, déclara Dumbledore, il mena les autres là où Harry et Jocelyn se trouvaient.

Alors que Dumbledore et les nouveaux arrivants se tenaient devant Harry et Jocelyn. Dumbledore sortit un parchemin.

-Harry James Potter et Jocelyn Black, sur ordre du Département de la Régularisation des Créatures Dangereuses, vous avez été condamné à mort pour les crimes d'être un loup-garou et d'avoir infecter plusieurs sorciers de lycanthropie, informa Dumbledore aux adolescents qui le fixèrent, le regard vide.

-Professeur, nous n'avons rien fait, s'il vous plaît, croyez-nous, demanda tranquillement Harry en sa faveur.

-Je suis désolé, mon enfant, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, informa paisiblement Dumbledore puis il fit signe aux hommes de commencer.

En même temps, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se précipitèrent hors de l'école et coururent vers la cabane de Hagrid mais il était trop tard, ils virent les haches argentées s'abaisser et leurs deux amis toujours à la terre.

-NON, HARRY, JOCELYN…, hurlèrent Hermione et Ginny en tombant au sol en pleurant alors que Ron pouvait seulement regarder fixement la scène.

-Messieurs, nous devons finir rapidement, déclara Dumbledore ignorant les nouveaux venus, ils prirent leur baguette magique et un feu vert consuma les corps de leurs amis qui se transformèrent rapidement en quelques cendres au sol.

-Je m'occuperai du reste, vous pouvez y aller, informa Dumbledore aux autres sorciers qu partirent aussi vite su'ils étaient venus.

Après un moment, Dumbledore arriva en face des adolescents.

-Je suis désolé mais je devais le faire pour s'assurer que l'école sera protégée, informa Dumbledore au adolescents en pleurs.

-Professeur je ne m'inquiète pas, Harry et Jocelyn n'aurait jamais fait ça, vous les avait assassinées pour aucune raison! cria Ron en colère sur son directeur de nouvelles larmes coulant sur son visage.

-Ron ils ont été vu par moi et d'autres, ils étaient coupables de ces crimes, insista Dumbledore puis il s'éloigna, ne voulant continuer cette conversation avant d'avoir eu le temps d'y penser seul.

-Professeur, j'espère que vous êtes heureux, vous venez juste d'aider Voldemort à gagner cette guerre! tempêta Hermione en s'avançant lentement face à Dumbledore, mais il ne répondit pas continuant son chemin, des larmes coulant de ses yeux, sachant que c'était la vérité et qu'elle avait appuyée là où ça faisait mal.

A la tombée de la nuit, les nouvelles du décès de Harry et de Jocelyn atteignirent les oreilles de chacun et beaucoup étaient contre avec Dumbledore, sachant qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour un futur sans Voldemort.

Plus tard cette nuit, à l'écart de tous qui dormaient dans l'école, les terre où s'étendait les cendres de Harry et de Jocelyn, commencèrent à s'illuminer d'une lueur dorée pendant quelques secondes avant de retourner à une couleur normale de terre noircie.

ÉDITION SPÉCIALE DE LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER.

16 FÉV 1996

ÉVASION DE MASSE D'UN NOUVEAU TYPE DE LYCANTHROPIE CONFIRMÉE.

Les Médicomages de Sainte Mangouste ont confirmé que les attaques d'hier sur Pré Au Lard étaient d'un type inconnu de loups-garous, c'est un nouveau type de lycanthropie qui est mortelle pour les sorciers normaux.

Les symptômes de ce nouveau type de lycanthropie sont des transformations incontrôlables de loup et plus incontrôlables que le loup-garou normal, et pour cette raison les lecteurs sont autorisés à utiliser la force, même si elle mène à la mort de l'animal s'ils sont confrontés à ces nouveaux loups-garous.

Par ailleurs, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu Harry Potter et Jocelyn Black ont été exécuté ce matin pour cause de propagation de la lycanthropie et morsure de plus de vingt citoyens de Pré Au Lard, plus de nouvelles au sujet de cette éruption de lycanthropes seront données plus tard.


	18. Départ

**HARRY POTER ET LE POUVOIR DES LOUPS**

Disclaimer: voir les premiers chapitres

Note 1: C'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic, la suite est dans Harry Potter et la cité perdu des Canidaes qui paraîtra normalement dans deux semaines. Comme d'hab quoi!

Note 2: Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir travillé ma fic mais je dois vraimnt finir les TPE avant de faire autre chose, allez dans ma bio c'est expliqué. Je dois ls doner le 28 janvier à la personne du groupe qui se charge de faire imprimer donc d'ici là je ne travaillerai pas les fic.

D'autant que je me suis décidée à en commencer un autre qui me tenait à coeur, elle ne sera pas longue mais je sais que je ne devrai pas autant m'éparpiller mais ça dépend vraiment de mon humeur et de mes idées du moment.

D'ailleurs ce chapitre est un que j'avais d'avance parce que sinon vous ne l'auriez jamis eu.

Voilà, bonne lecture et un peu de patience! (Je sais ce que c'est et c'est chiant mais je peux vraiment pas faire autrement.)

Chapitre18: Départ

Trois jours avaient lentement passé pour Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley qui pleuraient le meurtre injustifié de leurs deux amis Harry Potter et Jocelyn Black qui avaient été déclarés comme coupables de l'attaque de Pré Au Lard datant de trois jours auparavant et la nouvelle n'était pas bien prise.

-Il y a bien quelque chose que nous pouvons faire! indiqua Hermione en larmes en lançant à terre son travail alors qu'elle essayait de travailler dessus.

-Hermione, j'aimerais qu'il y ait quelque chose que nous puissions fait pour les sauver mais il est trop tard et tu le sais! répliqua Ron en colère mais contre lui-même d'être arrivé trop tard pour sauver ses amis.

-Je sais Ron mais je ne peux pas le supporter, je suis comme Harry quand il a perdu son parrain, répondit Hermione en fermant les yeux causant plus de larmes.

-Hermione, nous pouvons traverser ça ensemble, dit Ginny doucement en recommençant à pleurer.

-Non, je souhaite qu'il y ait quelque chose que je peux faire pour oublier tout ça puisque je ne peux pas vivre sans eux! cria Hermione, elle se leva, regardant ses deux derniers amis. Je vais voir Dumbledore pour m'aider avec quelque chose, s'il vous plaît ne m'attendez pas, termina Hermione en partant. Dans la Salle Commune, ses deux amis se demandaient pourquoi Hermione allait voir Dumbledore.

En même temps, dans le bureau directorial, Dumbledore était en réunion qui tournait plus en réglage de compte avec un professeur.

-Remus, s'il vous plaît considérez ce que vous faites, nous avons besoin d'un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, implora Dumbledore alors qu'un Remus très en colère s'assit devant lui.

-Non directeur, je ne peux pas enseigner à une classe quand mon patron est la cause de mes problèmes! cria Remus. Je quitte et mon poste de Professeur de DCFM et mon rôle dans l'Ordre, continua Remus toujours aussi hors de lui jetant un parchemin et un pendentif devant Dumbledore. J'arrête tout et c'est définitif! conclut Remus en partant du bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui. « Ca ne peut pas être pire. » pensa Dumbledore en soupirant.

Quelques minutes n'étaient pas passés, qu'Hermione, les yeux rouges, entra et s'assis sans mot de Dumbledore.

-Miss. Granger, quel est le problème? demanda le Dumbledore, mais il en avait une idée.

-Professeur, je veux laisser tomber mon instruction magique et vivre le reste de ma vie comme une moldue, je ne peux pas vivre comme ça! déclara Hermione tranquillement.

-Hermione reconsidère ce que tu fais, tu perdra six ans d'éducation magique, répondit calmement Dumbledore.

-Professeur, je ne peux pas rester ici, sachant la vérité et que vous ayez retourné les lois contre Harry et Jocelyn alors que Remus vous a dit de sentir leur souffle, accusa Hermione en criant. Mais à la place, vous permettez à deux adolescents innocents d'être exécutés pour un crime qu'ils n'ont pas commis, continua-t-elle, la colère faisant place à la fureur.

-Hermione tu ne …, commença Dumbledore mais il fut rapidement coupé.

-Je ne m'inquiète plus de vous ou du monde Sorcier, répliqua-t-elle en hurlant, puis elle continua d'une voix calme. Arrêtez s'il vous plaît avec vos mensonges, je veux en finir avec ces sentiments maintenant et continuer ma vie comme j'aurais dû le faire avant d'être une sorcière..

-Alors si c'est ce que tu souhaite, rassemble toutes les affaires moldues que tu as dans ton dortoir et reviens ici, je te ramènerai chez toi et j'effacerai Poudlard de ta mémoire, informa Dumbledore avec un long soupir.

-Merci professeur, je vais y aller maintenant, indiqua Hermione puis elle se leva et sortit du bureau.

Une heure plus tard, Dumbledore était de retour dans son bureau, maintenant inquiet. « Comment, vais-je expliquer ceci à Ron et Ginny? Et non seulement eux, mais plusieurs des professeurs ne seront pas content de perdre Hermione. J'aimerais ne pas avoir permis cette exécution, la situation devient plus difficile que je ne l'avais prévu. » pensa Dumbledore en fermant les yeux, pour essayer de se reposer des événements de la journée.

Une heure plus tôt, derrière la cabane de Hagrid, deux orbes de lumière dorée s'en volèrent de la terre et des cendres et se dirigèrent vers le sud, dans des lieux inconnus.


End file.
